The End and Beginning
by wolf116
Summary: Rating change sorry to everyone that can't read it. Anyway this is one way that Spike could end up in L.A. next season on Angel.
1. Default Chapter

The End and Beginning

Chp.1

L.A. Bound

Distribution: Spikes Crypt, B/S Diaries. All others please ask for my

permission.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Only the concept of the story, and what happens to

Joss's characters.

They all stand there, staring at the big crater, and watch as the Welcome to

Sunnydale sign falls haphazardly into it.

Dawn turns to her sister, and places a hand on her shoulder. "What do we do,

now," she asks.

Buffy still stares blankly out over the vast nothingness, as a small almost,

imperceptible smile falls across her features. "We're gonna go to L.A."

"Buffy you can't be seriously thinking of going to Angel," Dawn replies with

surprise and alarm. "Spike just saved the world for your worthless hide. I can't

believe you." She crosses her arms over her chest, and sighs a deep huffing

sigh. "He's the only person that loved you enough to even try, and all you can

think about is running back to the Great Lummox? Huh!" She turns a cold shoulder

on her sister, her hair slapping against the side of Buffy's face.

Andrew hearing the whole conversation runs over to the sisters. Adoration for

his hero shines brightly in his eyes. "What are you? Crazy? Spike..." His hero

worship comes through in his squeaky voice. "The reason he even tried was

because it was YOU. He went in and did his Luke Skywalker part, and all you can

do is run to the one person he'd rather you not?" His arms cross over his chest

in protest, trying his best to give off the air of attitude that Dawn achieves

with the tossing of her hair, but fails miserably at it. "He loved you. You daft

bint." He tries for the English accent of the vampire, but with the squeakiness

of his voice it comes out not as it was supposed to.

Buffy's ire is peaked at the nerd. "I know that Andrew. I'm not running to

anyone. I going to find someone, and that's the only reason we're going anywhere

near where Angel is." With the vague explanation she turns on her heel and

marches over to the bus.

The Scoobies, potentials come slayers, and Andrew all look stunned at the one

true slayer. As a group the word "Huh?" is heard in an echo out over the giant

sinkhole.

Buffy turns to the assembled montage of humans. "We're going there so that we

can get him back. Angel has resources, big resources. We're going to use them to

our advantage. He took an offer at Wolfram& Hart."

A loud gasp comes from the vicinity of her watcher, and she looks at him with

defiance.

"Angel has the means, Giles. If there's a way to get him back, Wolfram and Hart

will have it." She turns to the door and starts up the steps. "All aboard who's

coming aboard," she yells over her shoulder. She hears the feet of god only

knows how many people as they make their way over to the bus, and start to climb

on.

The nearly two-hour ride to L.A. had been spent in near silence. The only noise

being the wind rushing through the open windows, and a whisper from a new slayer

every once in awhile.

Buffy sits in a front seat as the bus pulls up in front of a huge, almost

completely made out of windows, building. Everyone stares, awestruck at the

monstrosity.

Xander looks with fascination at his best friend. "Buff, where in the great

googly mooglies are we and why in the heck are we here?"

Dawn moves from a seat near the back to the one directly behind Buffy and

Xander.

"We're where we need to be, to get what was lost back." It's the only

explanation that Buffy gives, her sister, and best friend shrug their shoulders

in acquiescence.

"Uh, okay Buff. Was just wondering, is all." Xander mumbles.

She slides from the seat. Standing she turns to the menagerie. "Okay, people."

She calls for their attention. "We're here."

Everyone scuttles to the exit and out onto the sidewalk.

Buffy walks in the forefront with Xander, Dawn, Willow, Kennedy, Andrew, and

Giles at her flanks.

Entering the building, they walk by a sign that says, Wolfram and Hart:

Attorneys at Law.

Dawn pushes her way over to her sister. "Buffy, what are we doing in a law firm?

I can't see that a lawyer can help to get Spike back."

Buffy looks over at Dawn. "It's complicated, Dawnie. The only thing that I know

is that they have the capabilities to bring a vampire back from the dust, and

from what I've heard through the grapevine, a.k.a Willies bar, the returned

vampire will be alive, as in human."

Giles having heard the words between the sisters, steps over to them. "Dear

lord, Buffy. Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Didn't seem all that important two years ago. Remember Glory the hell-bitch

that was after my little sister? It really wasn't priority one there Giles." Her

answer is flippant, as she strides purposely forward.

Giles jogs to catch up with her. "But how can they do it? I've never heard of

such a thing ever being done."

Buffy abruptly stops, making Giles run right into her.

"I'm terribly..." His sentence trails off as he notices a familiar face

approaching them, and then turns into a completely different expletive. "What in

the bloody hell is he doing here?"

"Hello, to you too, Rupert," Wes sarcastically says, as he comes to a stop in

front of the slayer and her watcher. "Why do we have the pleasure of your

presence?"

Buffy's eyes bore into the ex-watcher as she interrupts the malice-ridden

conversation. "Where's Angel?"

"I'm quite positive he's in his office."

"And just where might that be?"

"On the Twenty-third floor. Take the lift up, and you should step out at the

entrance to his office."

"Thanks" She throws the word over her shoulder as she rushes over to the

elevator and pushes the button to go up.

Everyone watches as the slayer climbs in the car, and the doors close.

"Well, that was quite...Interesting," Wes says, as he turns back to Giles. "Does

anyone care to elaborate on what just happened here?"

"My best guess is that you'll find out shortly." Giles glibly answers.

The elevator travels onward and upward as Buffy ponders. How the hell am I going

to ask Angel? Tell him that I fell for yet another one of his kind, and it isn't

him. Oh, God OH, GOD! She nervously bites at her torn nails. He's sooo gonna

freak.

The little bell dings telling her it's time to get off of this ride, and Wes had

spoken the truth. Right in front of her is a huge, solid oak door, with a brass

nameplate beside it. She stops to read it, and grins at the engraving. Mr.

Angel, President and C.E.O.

She taps lightly at the door, trying her best not to laugh at the ridiculousness

of the whole situation. She hears a muffled "Come in." from the other side, and

pushes the door open slowly.

She's alarmed at the sight she sees. Angel sits at a big, wooden desk, the

windows at his back are open, sunlight streams through them, and they are

directly caressing his skin.

"A-Angel?" She stutters, not believing her eyes for a second.

The dark vampire looks up from the papers sitting in front of him. "Buffy?" He

rises from the plush, leather chair, and approaches her. "What are you doing

here?" A small smile comes to his face. "Not that I'm complaining or anything.

Happy that you made it out, ecstatic really." He tries to hug her, but she steps

away from him. "What's wrong?"

"You, you were sitting in direct sunlight, and you're not all dusty."

His smile widens at he astonishment. "It's nothing really. All of the windows in

the building are treated with some kind of special UV filter. The sun doesn't

harm vampire's while they are inside the firm." He explains, and tries to

approach her again. She still won't let him touch her.

He sighs in exasperation, "Buffy there's more wrong than the sunlight issue."

Her eyes find his. "Uh, huh." She's still stunned, even after the explanation.

"So, why are you here?"

She shakes her head to get the world to make sense again, and looks him directly

in the eye. "I need your help. I came here, because I know that you can return

to me what I've lost."

He looks at her in confusion, clearly not understanding what she's saying.

"Buffy?"

She explains what happened, how they'd lost a lot of people. Including Spike and

Anya. That the amulet that he'd given to her, had saved the day, but only with a

price that she didn't know she was going to have to pay.

As she ends the story, she looks at him imploringly. "So what I came here for is

to ask if..." Her voice cracks. "I want to get Spike back, will you please help

me?"


	2. What do We Need

The End and Beginning  
Ch.3  
  
"Angel the prophecy " it says, "The vampire with a soul will Shanshu." "Yes Wes I know." "Huh? What's a Shanshu?" " It means that they'll become human." " But how can that be?" "They will be redeemed, and become human." "So Dead Boy Jr. will be human." "Yes, Xander that sounds like what he's saying, I do believe" " No actually I'm saying if we bring him back he will be human." "How is that, Wes?" "Well Buffy, the spell we have to use will only bring back the human, he'll still have all his memories and know who he is, but he will be human." "I'll have to look over the prophecy, again to see if this means Spike or Angel." (A N: I really have no idea how they brought Darla back, but I assume that it was a spell. I'm sorry if that isn't the case.)  
  
" I don't care about the stupid prophecy, Wes. I want him back and you will bring him back." All the Scoobies get up to stand by their leader. "Thanks guys." Hey no problem, Buffy." Willow utters. "Yeah, Buff, he saved the world, so hey no hard feelings." "Thanks, Xan" "Quiet So." Buffy looks at Giles stunned that he would say anything nice about Spike. "You know I want him back as much, if not more than you do, sis. " I know Dawnie." Buffy squeezes her shoulder and says, "So you see you don't want to piss us off. This one's a hair puller." Pointing at Dawn.  
  
Kennedy and Andrew stand there saying nothing (AN: I'm hoping Kennedy is mute by now for some reason or other, she talks to much and never has anything worthwhile to say.) Andrew starts to say something and everyone yells, "Shut up, Andrew." He just huffs and shuts up.  
  
Sorry, Andy, but most of what you say is just weird and dorky, and no one really wants to hear about Star Trek." Says Dawn. Everyone just stares at her. "What, he's my friend. I just wanted him soooo not to talk about Star Trek. I think I know more about that show than anyone wants to know that doesn't even watch it."  
  
"It's not that, Dawnie." It's just I think you were channeling Anya there for a moment." "Oh." Her face fell. "Sorry, Xan." "No big, Dawnie, it hurts yeah, but she's somewhere better, now. I hope." He says tears in his voice.  
  
"Back to the matter at hand. How do we bring a dusted vamp back?" "Well as I said, Rupert, I will have to research this thoroughly, before we do anything." "Yes, I think that is the best plan."  
  
"How long do you need and what do we need to make this thing happen?" "Well, Buffy I have looked at the spell, and I do believe that we will need his ashes and a personal item, something that belonged to him. It will be at least tomorrow morning, maybe sooner, before I get the research done."  
  
*God I wish I had the duster, but it was dusted, too. I do have * She reaches in her pocket and fishes around. "Here this is his." Everyone turns to see what she has. They see that it's his silver Zippo lighter. "Okay, so we have a possesion, do we have the ashes?" The Scoobies look at each other.  
  
"Uh." "Andrew?" Asked the Scoobies. Andrew just looks around.  
  
"I sorta went back, while no one was watching and gathered up everything I thought we might want or need."  
  
Everyone just stared; they didn't know what to say. Then Buffy ran over and hugged him like he was her savior. "They are on the bus, in a Ziploc bag, the gallon sized one, actually about three of the gallon sized ones, I'll get them."  
  
"You put him in Ziploc bags!" Buffy screeches. " It's all I had on me." "Sorry Andrew, I didn't mean to yell. You may have just made me the happiest Slayer on earth. Go get Spike."  
  
"No need" Angel said and pressed the button on the intercom. "Yes Mr. Angel?" He rolls his eyes. "Edith, send some one to" "Andrew?" "Yeah." "Which bus and exactly where?" "Black and red duffle under the back seat on bus #121 left side" Angel gave Edith the info. "Yes, sir right away." Thanks, Edith." "Uh, sir." "Yes?" "The conference room is ready." "Okay Edith, which one?" "Conference 3,sir." "Thanks again Edith." "You're welcome sir, is there anything else?" "That's all, Edith."  
  
"Shall we head to the Conference room? " He said.  
  
"Anyway, how many people are with you, Buff?" "I really don't know, Angel." "Quiet a few." Andrew says. "To many to count." Say the rest of The Scooby's. 


	3. Conference Room Conversation and Weapons

The End and Beginning  
Ch 4  
  
( A.N.: Thanks to everyone whose reviewed, and Tobert especially letme  
explain, usually I put t he name of the person that's talking in the  
the answer the other person is giving. So see it's not really that hard  
to understand. I just really hate having so and so says all over  
the story so I do it this way sorry to confuse, I do understand it  
though. To everyone else thank you with a kiss from Spike.)  
  
Everyone walks into the conference room; the A.I. team goes and sits at the very large, and long, oak table. The Scooby's look around and let out a collective "Wow!" "This place is huge." "Yeah, Dawn, that's what we all thought when we first came in here, this is the largest room in the building, and it looks like we really did need it, huh?"  
  
Now that Angel has pointed it out, the A.I.team looks around at all the people in the room.  
  
"Good, God Buffy! Where did all of these girls come from?" "Well, Wes, They were potential Slayers, now they're Slayers." "But how?" Buffy tells him about the spell Willow cast to activate all of the potentials. "Yeah, she looked like a goddess, all glowy with the white hair." Blurts Kennedy, with a wistful look on her face. (A.N. Sorry, I had to give her at least one line, there might be more, if she has anything more useful to say in this li'l tale o' mine.) Everyone just looks at her like she's nuts.  
  
"Anyway Wes that's how and what they are." Buffy says.  
  
"That's incredible." He whispers. "Unbelievable really." "Yes, it really is, Wes. But true none the less" States Giles in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"So now every Potential in the world has been activated, and this is all of them?" "Not quiet all of them, there are still more we need to find. First things first, we need to get Spike back." Buffy says with her arms crossed over her chest, no hint of backing down from the task she has before her.  
  
"Yes, yes of course Buffy, I'll get my research team right on it."  
  
Buffy looks at Wes like he's grown more heads than he should have, and says, "You have a team to research? You don't have to do it yourself?"  
  
"Yes Buffy, we have a team for everything around here. From research to scientific labs." "Oh wow! Can I see the labs?" " Of course Willow I'll have someone show you around later." "Cool, thanks Angel" " Oh, I'll show her" Fred ekes out. "That'll be nice of Fred." Says Angel. "Oh it's no problem, I like Willow." She says shyly.  
  
"What do we do until it's time for this thing to go down?" "Well you could take a tour of our new establishment." "That would be really cool, Angel, thanks." "No need to thank me, Buff, just thought you'd want to see the floor with weapons and all." " Oh, weapons, where?" "Once a Slayer, always a Slayer." Xander says. "But I wouldn't mind seeing that myself." The other Slayers start talking about seeing them also.  
  
Faith runs saying. "What did I miss?" (A.N. Didn't think I was gonna have her in this did'ya?) "Faith where have you been?" "I was asleep in the back of the bus, when this weird guy came to get this, Giles." She hands him the duffle full o' Spike, and says," What's I that thing? It's like major heavy." "Spike." Andrew Says. "Spike, but he's ashes on the Hellmouth, now." "No, his ashes are in the Ziplocs in that duffle." "Ooookay, I did miss something didn't I? And what the hell?  
  
"I went back and gathered up everything we might need or want, Faith. I figured Spike was the most wanted and needed, so I sorta swept him into the Ziplocs in the duffle, along with some weapons, the amulet, and Spikes duster."(A.N. Did you think I'd actually let the Duster dust, not hardly. Not when I wanna be the Duster.) "Spikes duster! He was wearing it, it didn't go poof, how?" Buffy says surprised and runs to the duffle, opening it. She see's that yes the duster is laying on right there on top. She picks it up, putting it on, and then turns around with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Andrew." "That's how I found what was left, the duster was laying on top of him, along with the amulet."  
  
"Spike was wearing the amulet, too. How come it didn't go poof?" I think the amulet is impervious to its own power." "Oh, thanks Angel, that explains the amulet, but what about the Duster? It's still here!" " I don't know the answer to that one, Buff."  
  
"Well enough of this pondering, I say we go check out those weapons, Dead Boy mentioned, Buff." "Yeah sounds like a good plan, an." "Wait there's weapons now? I thought we were here to get Spike back?"  
  
Okay that's the end of this chappy, and I would really like some help with the next one cause it's the one where they bring Spike back, without Buffy knowing, but I can't seem to figure out how to write it I have Chapter 6 ready to go, but I need Chapter 5 before I can have 6,so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Review or E-mail me to give suggestions on how I can do this, cause I'm totally at a loss. 


	4. Bringin' Spike Back

The End and Beginning  
Ch.5  
  
(A.N. To everyone whose reviewed Thank you and to the person that gave me the idea for this chappy I'm sorry I can't remember your name but I worked it in there, and for you you get a great big Spiky kiss. To the person that said " Dawn was to bitchy, Buffy was too happy and Kennedy was to mute get over it this is how the story goes if you don't like it don't read it, everyone else that's read has liked it and even helped me figure out what I didn't know I was doing, So to all of those wonderful people thank you and a Spike kiss to each) Now on with the story.  
  
Everybody walked out of the conference room.  
  
" Do you wanna go see those weapons now?"  
  
"Sure, Gunn let me get Xander."  
  
"Hey, Xan, we're goin' to check out those weapons. You wanna go with?"  
  
"Nah, Buff, I think I'll go check with Wills and Fred down to the labs, and see what kinda gadgets they got goin' on."  
  
"Alright, see ya guys later."  
  
"Sure, Buff." Every body says, as they turn to go to the labs.  
  
*Flash to earlier in the conference room*  
  
Willows doin' her mind meld thingy  
  
"Okay guys this is how we're gonna do this."  
  
The A.I. team straightens up, in their seats and looks at each other with what the hell written all over their faces.  
  
Wills rolls her eyes and thinks/says.  
"It's Willow, calm down and listen. Act like nothing's going on."  
  
"How is she doin' that?" Fred wonders.  
  
"I can hear you Fred and I don't have time to explain. Here's the plan guy's, Gunn, you're goin' to take Buffy to see the weapons. Everyone else is going with me to check out this spell, I think I might be able to do it tonight. Buffy can't know about it, she'll just make me nervous and I'll mess something up."  
  
*** End of flash***  
  
Buffy and Gunn are on the weapons floor.  
  
"Whoa, check out all this stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I was kinda thrown the first time, too. There's some wicked weaponry up here."  
  
"I know you'd love to see my new scythe, Gunn, it's really way wicked."  
  
" Where is the way wicked scythe, you're talkin' about?"  
  
"It's on the bus with the rest of what's left of Sunnydale."  
  
"Well if you're done gawkin' at all of this weaponry, why don't we go check it out?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm done here lets go check out the "Slayer Scythe."  
  
They walk out of the weapons and head for the bus.  
  
****Meanwhile****  
  
"Here's the spell, Willow, do you think we can do this?"  
  
"Thanks Wes. Yeah, it's way do-able."  
  
"When do we start?" Everyone asks.  
  
"Well give me a little while to gather everything I'll need, we should be able to start in about ½ an hour."  
  
"Great do you want me to help, with the gathering?"  
  
"I was just getting ready to ask you if you wanted to help me out Kennedy."  
  
(Back on the bus)  
  
Buffy and Gunn are checkin' out the scythe.  
  
"Man, you were right this thing is wicked."  
  
"Told you so! It slices, dices, and juliennes evil preachers and pre-historic vamps."  
  
Gunn chuckles, "Yeah I heard about that and something about cookie dough, when Angel came back. He didn't look to happy about whatever that was."  
  
Buffy chuckles herself. "On that note, I think I'm gonna take a nap. If you guys find anything out come get me."  
  
"Okay, will do." Gunn says over his shoulder as he's leaving the bus.  
  
(Back inside)  
  
"Gunn, where's Buffy?" Everyone says as they're looking behind him to see if she is there.  
  
"She's taking a nap on the bus. She said if we find anything to come get her. So are we set here or what?"  
  
"Almost just need to get he ashes and lighter and then POOF! Instant Spike."  
  
"Poof Wills?"  
  
"Sorry, Xan. It was the only thing I could think of to describe what might happen. Okay, we're ready."  
  
" What do we need to do?"  
  
"Just give me your support and strength, Angel."  
  
"Okay we can do that Wills."  
  
"Thanks, Xan. Now shush."  
  
Willow says a really long incantation and a bright light fills the room. Everyone looks at the lab table in the middle of the room, and there in all his glory lays Spike. There's an audible gasp throughout the room.  
  
"See instant Spike!" Willows says.  
  
"That was wicked cool!"  
  
"Yeah what Faith said." Andrew and Xander say simultaneously.  
  
" He probably won't be conscious until later on. You all might as well go get some rest, I'll stay here until he wakes up."  
  
"Thanks, Wes." Angel says.  
  
"Should we tell Buffy?" asks Giles.  
  
"Well Dawn doesn't know either,'cause she run off with that cute lab assistant. (The one that looked suspiciously like Holden the psyche vamp from Conversations.) as soon as she seen him, and she's probably still with him as we speak, plus I want him to be semi-conscious when they see him."  
  
"When Buffy finds out she's going to be soooo mad."  
  
"Sorry, Xan. I think it's for the best."  
  
"Okay Wills, what do you say we go get some rest?"  
  
" Sure lets go, Kennedy you comin'?  
  
"Yeah be right there." 


	5. Sleeping Conditions and,Oh! Buffy Finds ...

The End and Beginning  
  
Chp.6  
  
(A.N. I can't believe that people are actually reading and liking this story and thanks to everyone. A big, wet and sloppy Spike kiss to each and every one of you that have reviewed. Thanks so much for the feedback; you know it's kinda like a drug and Spike addictive. Keep reviewing I just can't get enough.) On with the telling of the tale.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
"God, it's sooo uncomfortable sleeping on those buses." Everyone complains, walking into Angel's office.  
  
"Well you could have went to the Hyperion, I still do own it."  
  
"Well, DAMN Angel why didn't you say so last night, before we had to find a place to park and sleep on those damned buses?" Faith bitches.  
  
"Well Faith, I figured you'd think of it. That's why I didn't say anything. Did all you guys really sleep on the bus?"  
  
" Of course we did Angel we didn't have anywhere else, too."  
  
"That has to be harsh. Bench seats not so comfy."  
  
"You're telling me this, I know first hand." Faith exclaims.  
  
Buffy walks in saying, "What's the what?"  
  
"Boy, Buff I think this is the chipperest I've seen you since."  
  
"Yeah, Wills I know. I think it might be the air or maybe it's that I'm going to be getting' what is mine back. That could make me the chipperest girl in the world."  
  
"So where's your crew Angel, I want to see what Wes has come up with."  
  
"They should be here in a few minutes, Buffy."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Wes walks in, sees Buffy and says "Ahh, Buffy, I have something you need to see."  
  
"What's that, Wes?"  
  
"Follow me please."  
  
"So where we goin' Wes?" Buffy says while she follows him to the elevator.  
  
"Two floors down Buffy."  
  
"What's down two floors?"  
  
"You'll see." He says with a smirk on his face.  
  
They step out of the elevator, and go into a room that looks vaguely like the Initiative labs. It's solid white and on a table lay a body.  
  
"Uh, Wes?"  
  
"Yes, Buffy?"  
  
"Why am I looking at a body? Was it killed by a vamp?"  
  
"No, Buffy it wasn't." He says as he pulls the sheet from the body.  
  
She see's who it is and promptly faints.  
  
Wesley runs to her and starts to say something when he's shoved away from her.  
  
The next thing Buffy knows, she's being slapped and yelled at. Then she punches whoever would do that, thinking it was a demon.  
  
"Ow! Bloody hell! Why'd you do that, you always go for the nose, luv. Why is it always the nose?"  
  
Buffy opens her eyes and says "Spike?"  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger but it must be done, cause well the next chappy is so b/s it's not funny. Hope you enjoyed this little chappy more to come tomorrow if I get reviews, heck I don't care if it's just one as long as I get one I will update. 


	6. Love and Luke Skywalker

The End and Beginning  
  
Chp7  
  
(A.N. Thanks for the reviews; I asked for one I got seven that was so cool. Mark thanks for both got a little happy with the submit review button there didn't ya? To Sinner thanks for all of them, you really helped me out with chappy five there, and for that you get a Spike kiss tongue and all, although I might get jealous if I see, he he. To everyone else thanks so so much. Here's the update. Hope you like as much as the last one's.)  
  
"The one and only, baby."  
  
"But, how?  
  
"Hell, Slayer I don't know one minute I'm in hell, the next, I'm laying on a table in some strange Initiative type place! I wake up and see you layin' on the floor all passed, with some guy standin' over you, and I do the first bloody thing I think of throw him away and start slapping your face and yellin' your name, luv."  
  
Buffy finally comes to her senses (Yeah it happened too damned late, but it happened.) Jumps up from the floor and kisses him.  
  
"BBB-Buffy, luv? What was that for?" he stands there stunned and stuttering.  
  
"It was for the man that saved the world and that I love." She says looking at him with all the love and conviction she can muster, in her eyes.  
  
He looks at her (the way he did when he finally figured out she was truly alive, you know that look.) in awe. " You love me, pet?"  
  
"With everything in me, baby."  
  
The rest of the gang bursts in, to see what's going on. They stand there, looking at Spike for what seems like forever.  
  
Then Dawn bursts out in hysterical crying, and runs to him saying, "Oh my god Spike, is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah, Nibblet, it's me." Then his arms are full of gangly 17-year- old female and has no idea what to do. Then he just decides to hug her back.  
  
There's a red blur running at him and huggin' him. "Hello, Red."  
  
"Hey, Spike, welcome back."  
  
"Thanks, Red."  
  
"Yeah, welcome back, Captain Peroxide."  
  
"Whelp, or should I say Ahab, now?"  
  
Xander chuckles " Good one, Dead.Damn! I can't call you that, anymore."  
  
"Nope, you can't, Xander. You'll just have to think of something else to call him."  
  
"Peaches." Spike growls. (Which sounds really funny, cause Hey! Not a vamp anymore.)  
  
"Spike or should I say, William?"  
  
"Spike's my name, Peaches, has been for over a hundred bloody years and that's what it's going to be for the next how ever many years I have now. The only person that gets away with callin' me William is Buffy."  
  
Spike looks around at everyone. "Hey, where's Demon Girl?" He asks then looks at Xander and see's a tear in his eye and knows. "Oh, Bloody hell what happened?"  
  
"She was saving my life and a Bringer got her, she was all like Luke Skywalker with that sword."  
  
"Andrew!"  
  
"What? I was just saying, that she saved my life, and that Bringer took her by surprise when she was turning around to see if I was alright."  
  
"We know, Andy. You just started with the Star Wars stuff is all."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, guys."  
  
"It's alright, Andrew we know what you meant." Dawn says.  
  
Buffy has hung back until now. When everyone sees her approaching, they all part to give her space to get to the ex-vamp.  
  
She walks up and hugs him and says, "I'll never let you go again."  
  
He hugs her back and leans back to look in her eyes and sees the truth there. He gives her that look of awe again. Then says, "You'd better not, luv." Then he kisses her, not coming up until the need for air just about explodes their lungs.  
  
"Damn gotta remember I need Oxygen, now. Bloody hell! That sucks!"  
  
He looks around noticing they're alone again. "Uh, luv, pet?"  
  
Buffy's still stunned from the kiss. "Yeah, Spike?"  
  
"Where'd everyone go?"  
  
She looks up and sees that everyone is gone. "Huh, I guess they thought we needed some privacy."  
  
"Yeah they're leavin' you alone with me. I just don't see Peaches and the Whelp doin' that. Xander should be tryin' to stake me by now, although that would probably lead to a real mess."  
  
"He's changed since we left The Big Crater that used to be called Sunnydale. He even supported me when I wanted to come here and get you back, they all know I love you and they aren't holding it against me, besides you're not the evil undead anymore, he can't really say much."  
  
"Ha bloody Ha, slayer I'm still the same old Spike, just have to breath and have a heartbeat now is all." He says wrapping and arm around her.  
  
"By the way is that my duster you're wearin', thought I'd never see it again."  
  
"Yep, Andrew rescued it along with what was left of you."  
  
"Well the boy has a brain after all." Buffy slaps him playfully.  
  
"Hey, don't make fun of him, if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here for me to say I love you to." *He has that look again, god is he gonna do that everytime I say it? It just makes me want to take him right, NOW. *  
  
*Bad Buffy, bad thoughts, tryin' to have a real conversation here. * She reprimands herself. 


	7. Belief and the Duster

The End and Beginning  
  
Chp. 8  
  
(A.N. First of all I want to say to fs: This story was written when I heard JM was going to be on Angel next season, way before the finale of Buffy, I just revised to make it fit, anyway lets just assume that Andrew found the duster on top of the crater and started digging and got what he thought was Spike, okay. That was the only person who has reviewed chappy 7 so far so I thank you for pointing out that little snafu, so now I've explained some what.) Next chappy comin' up, enjoy.  
  
Spike walks away from her to pace and think then looks and says "You really do, don't you?" walkin' back over to her.  
  
"Yeah, Spike I really do. I think I have for longer than you could know, I just completely ignored what I was feeling, and when you didn't believe me when I said it for the first time down in the basement, it killed me all over again."  
  
"Oh god, Buffy I really didn't believe that you did, I thought you were just saying it to give me some kind of semblance of peace, before the end. God, pet I honestly didn't think you ever would. I mean Angel and you were kissing and all and I knew right then all I was, was your right hand man. That was I was for you, a right hand man."  
  
" My god, Spike couldn't you see that I was doin'everything in my power to keep you safe and sound? I mean I may not have known it was love, then, but I knew I felt something for you and didn't want anything to happen to you. Then The First got a hold of you and I freaked, I mean I totally wigged. I was going around saying we need his strength and everything, but what it really was, it was I needed you, all of you not just your strength all of you. I needed every bit of you the man and the monster."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"No Spike let me finish. I didn't know it then, because I didn't want to, but now, with everything in me; my heart my soul, everything, I love you. I won't let you go, not without a fight, Spike. I'll fight any demon, man, woman, anything not to have to let you go, 'cause I can't stand not having you in my life."  
  
"Buffy, luv, I love you so soddin' much, I don't know what to do. You're my sun, moon, and stars all wrapped up in one beautiful package. How can I top what you just said? When all I can think is just how bloody damned much I love you, you're my reason for wanting to live. I recon that doesn't apply anymore seeing as I am living now, huh, Pet?"  
  
"It does apply now Spike cause you are living because of me. If I hadn't given you that amulet, instead of Angel, you probably would've left after the battle and I'd not know where you are and you'd never have known that I love you."  
  
"Can't say as I can argue with you on that point." He says as he lifts a lock of her hair, "Goldilocks."  
  
She chuckles and says, "Come on, let's get out of this room. I suppose everyone will want to talk to us or rather you."  
  
Before she gets two steps, she's pulled into his arms and being thoroughly kissed.  
  
"Right then, Pet lets go." He says as he pulls and walks away.  
  
She stands there seething, and then finally follows when he turns around and looks at her smirking with that sly look in his eyes.  
  
"So Pet, you gonna give me my coat back I or am I gonna have to take it?"  
  
At that she takes off running. The coat billowing out behind her.  
  
"Damn it, Buffy come back here."  
  
"No!"  
  
Shaking his head, he mutters, "Bloody hell." And takes off after her. 


	8. Give it Back

The End and Beginning  
  
Chp. 9  
  
(A.N. time again. Ana: This is the first thing I've wrote, other than a 12-year-olds attempt at a poem for school. Barbara: I just wanted to give Andrew a poignant role in this because I loved the character and thought he deserved some kind of recognition other than comic relief. Roxanne: In chappy 2 I give Angels reaction to the whole Buffy wanting Spike and not him. J: I'm glad that you like the fic, despite the way you feel about the whole Spike thing. Sinner: Yes tongue and all. Doesn't it just send shivers down your back? Oh, yes Spike deserves soo much more and I'd give it to him if they'd just let me. To everyone else that reviewed. You yet again, get that big smooch from Spike.)  
  
Spike finally catches her as she gets to the conference room door, and they promptly fall through it, laughing like two loonies. Everyone there turns, and looks at the two blondes lying on the floor, wrestlin' around.  
  
Spike's trying to get the duster off of her, which is kind of hard to do him laying on top of her and all, he rolls off of her, thinking * Not a good position to be in, in front of everyone. * And says "Give the bloody thing to me."  
  
"No, Spike, it's mine."  
  
"It's been mine for over 30 soddin' years, Slayer. GIVE IT BACK!" He shouts.  
  
"No, you left it, I found it, and it now has a new owner."  
  
"Come on, pet. How am I supposed to be the Big Bad without it? Please just let me have it."  
  
"Spike, you're always The Big Bad, the thing doesn't make you who you are you do."  
He's looking at her like he doesn't deserve her. (When in actuality she doesn't deserve him.) "Pet, I want."  
  
He gets cut off by Giles. " Ahem, Just what in soddin' bloody hell are you two arguing over already? He says having a flashback to when they were magically engaged by Willow.  
  
"We're not arguing, Giles."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"We aren't!"  
  
"Yes, We bloody well are, Slayer."  
  
" Well, may I ask again? What in bloody hell are you arguing over?"  
  
Spike looks over his shoulder at Giles and says "Hello, Rupert."  
  
" Yes, hello Spike.  
  
'What were you two fussing about?' Having to repeat himself, yet again.  
  
"She won't give me my bloody duster back."  
  
"Why did I ever agree to bringing you back." Giles says as he turns away, and goes about what he was doing before the whole busting down of the door.  
  
"I found it and it's mine now."  
  
" Uh, actually I found it." Andrew squeaks out.  
  
"OH, BLOODY HELL, I hope I don't have fight you for it too."  
  
"Uh, no you can have it back, I already had one, and it's in that crater somewhere."  
  
"Pet?" He says giving her that look (You know the one that makes your knees go all jell-oey, the one no woman on earth should be able to resist)  
  
She finally caves "Looks better on you any way." She mutters while taking it off and handing it to him.  
  
" I don't know, luv I could ravish you right now, just from the memory of you laying there on the floor, with it on." He whispers where she's the only one that can hear him.  
  
Her face turns a bright red, and she hides it.  
  
He places a finger under her chin and lifts up to make her look at him and he says, "I love you, Buffy." Then kisses her good and proper.  
  
" Okay, I understand that she loves him, but do they have to do that, here." Angel mutters, only being noticed by Giles who is standing by him.  
  
"Ahem, Spike?"  
  
"What, Watcher?"  
  
" I was just wondering if you felt any different than you did before." I mean other than the obvious. Do you feel any different than you did?"  
  
"Can't say that I do, Watcher."  
  
"Ah! The only things you figure are different are the breathing and heartbeat?"  
  
"Yeah, that and the overwhelming urge to use the toilet. I haven't had this urge in over a hundred bleeding years and back then we didn't have restrooms."  
  
When he says this everyone bursts out laughing.  
  
"Hey, Peroxide Boy, remember to lift the seat." Xander chuckles out, before full out hysterics ensue.  
  
"Come on Spike fol- follow me, I'll show you where the restroom is." Buffy says still trying to control her laughter.  
  
"I'm happy my predicament amuses you, Pet. You gonna laugh every time I need to use the bloody head?"  
  
"Maybe." She says, grabbing his hand and draggin' him out of the conference room.  
  
As soon as the closes Spike's up against it and Buffy is kissing him, 'til they're both breathless.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I really do have to go."  
  
" Oh sorry, I just couldn't wait to be in your arms again with your lips on me."  
  
"I'm not complainin' Luv, I just need that bathroom in the worst bloody way." 


	9. I Won't Ever Hurt You

The End and Beginning  
Chp.10  
  
Buffy's waiting for Spike to finish in the restroom, when some one comes up and says "Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah, Fred is it?"  
  
"Yep that's me."  
  
"What did you need?"  
  
"Well I was just wondering why you were standing outside the men's restroom?"  
  
"You'll see if a few seconds."  
  
'Huh! What?"  
  
They hear the toilet flush and the faucet turn on.  
  
"Just wait a sec."  
  
The water turns off and a smile comes onto Buffy's face. She turns to the door and Spike emerges, he's not expecting to get an armful of Slayer as he gets knocked back into the bathroom.  
  
"Maybe." He thinks for a second then says. "I should go to the restroom more often, pet. Espeacially if on the return I get attacked by you." He chuckles and smirks up at Fred. Who's been watching the whole thing.  
  
'Uh, Luv?"  
  
"Yeah, Babe."  
  
"We have an audience."  
  
Looking up she says, " Oh, Fred this is Spike, Spike this is Fred, she's one of Angels team."  
  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you. You're the reason Buffy came here right?"  
  
"Yeah I think I'm the reason, don't rightfully know if that's it or not, Buffy just might have wanted to see, Peaches, then decided she wanted me back."  
  
Buffy smacks him hard and says "Hey you know that's not true. If I wanted to see Angel, I wouldn't have brought you back, you stupid non- vampire. God how could you even say that?"  
  
"Fred, huh?" He says completely ignoring Buffy's little rant. "You're parents couldn't come with a better name, for such a pretty girl?"  
  
"Fred's actually short for Winifred."  
  
"Oh, sorry, luv I didn't mean to offend."  
  
"That's okay, I get that all the time."  
  
'Well I'd better get back down to the labs, nice meeting you." She says walking away.  
  
"Yeah, nice meting you too, pet." He says but she's already gone.  
  
'Nice bird, kinda shy, but nice."  
  
"Were you flirting with her?"  
  
"You know me, Luv, pretty girl, it just comes out. Can't help it."  
  
"Yeah, but do you have to do it every time?"  
  
"Like I said, can't help it."  
  
"Whatever, where were we now." Buffy says getting up, offering him a hand.  
  
He takes it, pulling himself up and says, " Right about here." Stepping closer to her, she looks up at him, then he pulls her to him and kisses her breathless.  
  
After she quits being stunned she says, "Oh, yeah thanks for the reminder."  
  
" No problem, Luv, I like givin' those reminders."  
  
"I'm sure you do."  
  
"Now give me another."  
  
"How can I resist, Luv?"  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Is that a challenge Slayer, you know I love a bloody challenge."  
  
"No, that was just a matter of fact, fact."  
  
"Oh, now was it." He says as he walks back towards the conference room.  
  
"Spike, Spike, SPIKE! Come back here Damn it." Then she takes off after him.  
  
Tackling him in the middle of hall from behind. "Bloody hell, Buffy. What the hell do you think you're doing? You could have gotten yourself hurt there."  
  
"How so Spikey? You're human now and I can so take you."  
  
"Yeah you could take when I was evil and soulless." He says smirking, slyly, and pressing his tongue against his teeth.  
  
"Spike I wasn't talking about that and you know it."  
  
"Okay, Okay. What I was trying to point is, yeah I may be human, but we don't know how human yet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Buffy, I haven't tried to use any of my super vamp senses, I'm terrified that I might still have them."  
  
"Why are you terrified? I mean you lived with them for over a hundred years, why would you be scared of having them?  
  
"It's just I want to be the man you deserve and I don't think that me havin' vamp powers is part of that."  
  
"Spike, I fell in love with when you were a vampire, that was part of the reason I did. It doesn't matter to me if you have them or not. I'll still love you no matter what."  
  
"God, Luv. I just don't want to hurt anymore than I already have. I love so damned much and hurtin' you is the last thing I want to do."  
  
"Spike, I know you'd never, ever hurt me on purpose. You know it, too."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"No, Spike, I'm not arguing over this, we both know that you won't hurt me. I promise I won't hurt you and I really have no intention of ever going back on that promise."  
  
" I think I should try and see if I do have these powers, they could be helpful."  
  
"They always were, before." Buffy says, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
(A.N. That's the end of this chappy. Since no one reviewed the last one I have no one to thank. In other words Review, review, review.) 


	10. The Truth

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 11  
  
(A.N. Thanks to Everybody that reviewed, that was soo cool, I had like god knows how many people review and I thank the ones I could through e-mail, the rest of you thank you thank you thank you, nice smoochies from Spike to all of you.)  
  
"God, you two get a room!" Dawn says as she walks by and stares at her sister and Spike laying on the floor in the hall.  
  
"Dawn, where are you off, to?" Spike and Buffy ask together, and then look at each other.  
  
"Great minds think alike, Luv. At least mine's great, I don't know about yours." Spike purrs.  
  
Buffy just give him a scathing look and ask the question again, " So, Dawnie, where you goin'?"  
  
"Well I sorta met this really cute and cool lab assistant last night, his name is Knox. He's so sweet, kinda like Andrew, but not as annoying. He was so nice. He said he'd show me around, so I figured I'd pop down to the lab and see if he wanted go now." Dawn says with glazed over eyes.  
  
"The Nibblet's got a boyfriend." Spike singsongs. (Like he did in School Hard.)  
  
Dawn blushes and starts to walk off, flipping her bright and shiny hair over her shoulder she says, "I wouldn't say that, but I like him and I think he likes me." With that said she's gone.  
  
Getting up, Spike offers Buffy his hand. "Well pet. Shall we?"  
  
"Yes, kind sir, I believe we shall." She says (with that horrible accent she used in Halloween.) Taking his hand and giving him a curtsey, after she stands up.  
  
Spike chuckles. " Buffy don't do that you might make William come out and play."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, he might wanna write some Bloody Awful poetry, and you don't want to go there." He explains.  
  
"What's wrong with poetry?"  
  
"Nothing, until I try to write it."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it isn't that bad."  
  
"I rhymed effulgent, with a bulge in it. It was truly horrible, Luv."  
  
" Well I can see that, that would probably be horrible." She says doubling over in laughter.  
  
" I'm soo happy that my failure amuses."  
  
" I am sooooo gonna have to tell Xander about that one."  
  
"Don't you dare tell the Whelp anything of the sort."  
  
"I was just teasin' Spike, he'd never let you live it down, and anyway I wouldn't have anything to hold over your head."  
  
"Now I am so glad I told you." He says sarcastically.  
  
'Any way.' He changes the subject. " Where we stayin'?"  
  
"Uh, a nice, little, cozy bus with a view." She says quietly.  
  
" What, Luv?"  
  
" A school bus, Spike!"  
  
"Why are you stayin' on a school bus?" He says as they enter the conference room.  
  
"Ahem, actually Angel has been kind enough to let us stay at The Hyperion, for the time being." Giles answers his question for Buffy.  
  
"No more fighting to actually get a seat to sleep on." Willow says.  
  
"Yeah, really that floor is not the most clean thing to sleep on." Kennedy says, with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
Tell me about it, Kennedy, even with an extra sleeping bag over it, I wouldn't have let Spike sleep on it when he was Insano, Spike."  
  
"Really, until he moved into my place he was odorific, then he left towels laying about everywhere." Xander says, sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I haven't tried to see if I still have vamp powers, maybe I'll try them out on you, Whelp!" Spike growls.  
  
"Spike, be good, he was just trying to get a rise out of you." Buffy chides.  
  
"Well it Bloody well worked, Slayer, I was insane hell it's a wonder I knew who I was, with The First messin' around in there."  
  
"I know, baby, I know. Remember I seen how you were, and got your ass out of there." Buffy says.  
  
Faith cuts in, trying to break the tension, "Great, a real bed, that's gonna be a treat, for some of us. Haven't seen one of those in a while, sleeping on the floor or on a bus seat. Well, for most of it any way."  
  
"Why do you say that, Faith?" Angel questions.  
  
" I did have Buffies room the last coupl'a weeks, before Sunnydale became the crater formerly known as."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
" Well first of all it was because we all voted her out and then it was because of the bomb, that blew mw to kingdom come, along with a few of the other girls."  
  
"Tell'em why you threw her outta her own Bloody house, Faith." Spike growls warningly.  
  
"Alright, Spike! God, let me catch my breath."  
  
"Well, hurry up and bleedin' well tell him."  
  
"Well see, it wasn't really my fault, I just thought she needed to take a rest and rethink the plan she had, everyone else decided that she needed to go."  
  
Willow pipes in "I thought that, too."  
  
"Anyway, everyone took a vote and Buffy lost, because she wanted to lead everyone back to the vineyard, and some of the girls were killed the first time around. We didn't want to go back and maybe get the rest of us killed, so everyone came to the conclusion that I needed to be leader, but I didn't want to be. Then Dawn said if you can't be with us, you can't be here, and Buffy left."  
  
"You're telling me that you," angel says looking at the Scooby's and the other Slayers. "Threw her out because she was right?"  
  
"Yeah, Peaches, that's all of it, the bleedin' truth. Kind of a lame excuse, huh/"  
  
"God, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Spike's right." Spike beams a big grin at everyone. "That has to be the lamest excuse I've ever heard."  
  
"Is there anything else I should know?"  
  
"Nope, can't think of anything. How 'bout you, Goldilocks? Spike looks at Buffy adoringly.  
  
"Well no, not unless you want me to tell him about that sweet speech you gave me that night."  
  
"No, Luv, can't say as I would want you to say anything to, Peaches,'bout that. 'S none of his business. It was a private thing 'tween you and me." He says pointing between him and her.  
  
"I know Spikey, I was just teasin'. That speech is one reason I had to come and get you back, I kept replaying it over and over in my head, and I knew you had to know that I meant what I said down there."  
  
Spike has approached her during her little speech and is right in front of her now. He grabs her and says. "Luv, what's with you and all these bloody speeches?" Then he kisses her, not letting her answer.  
  
"I love you, Buffy, God I love you so much." Spike whispers as he pulls away. I couldn't resist that line; I loved how he said it in Out of My Mind and had to use it.)  
  
"I know Spike, and I love you just as much."  
  
"Pet?" I think we run everyone off, again."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Look around, Buffy."  
  
She looks around. "OH!"  
  
"Yeah, OH!" This is getting' soddin' ridiculous, havin' to chase'em around everywhere. Where'd they go this time?"  
  
"Probably to Angel's office."  
  
"Peaches, has his own office, now, does he?"  
  
"Yep, pretty nice one, too. I think you'll enjoy the entertainment center, Passions life sized."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there."  
  
(A.N. Again, I hope you all liked this chappy, cause it took me almost all of "Hush" to write it, one of the best epi's of season 4, so you guys better have enjoyed. You can always say I'm dedicated to the story, though.) 


	11. Dawn's Crush and President of Hair Gel

The End and Beginning  
Chp.12  
  
(A.N. Okay I've figured it out FF.net hates me, every time I've tried to put something since this weekend it comes up the next day and I get hardly any reviews, it sucks in a major way. So here's the next chappy hope you get to read before tomorrow.) Enjoy!  
  
Dawn walks into the lab, looks around and sees Fred sitting at her desk.  
  
"Hey Fred, is Knox around?"  
  
"Yeah Dawn, I sent him to get some papers for me. He should be back in a few minutes."  
  
" Oh, okay. Do you mind if I hang here,'til he gets back?"  
  
Fred looks up at her. " No, that's fine. You really like him don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I do. He's really cute and nice. He talks to me like Spike used to. Like I'm not a little kid, I used to get that a lot from Buffy and the rest of the gang, it's getting better now. It's like I matter now and it's better. Oh! It's not like I didn't matter, it's just that I thought I didn't and Spike made it better. Now it's like everyone knows I matter and it gets stifling, and Knox just sat there and listened to me last night, that's all I really needed and I found that he wasn't just a cute guy, that I did like him because he just listened. He didn't put on like I was annoying him, like every one used to do."  
  
"Boy, you have it bad don't cha?"  
  
"What? No! It's not like." Fred looks at her skeptically. "Well, okay, maybe it is like that."  
  
"If it's worth anything I think he likes you too."  
  
"Really, you think?"  
  
"Actually I'm pretty sure of it."  
  
Knox walks in from an adjoining room and hands some papers to Fred.  
  
"There you go Fred, The Triathian Equations, like you asked for."  
  
"Thanks, Knox, I hope this is what I was looking for."  
  
"No prob, I hope whatever you're doing, that the answers in that."  
  
'Hey, Dawn. What are you doin' down here, I figured you'd be hanging out with your sister and her boyfriend.' Knox asks a little awkwardly.  
  
Dawn fidgets nervously, " I just came down, to get away from all the boringness upstairs and to see if you still wanted to show me around. Oh, I did see Buffy and Spike; they were rolling around in the hall on my way down. Before you ask, didn't ask, reaaally didn't want to know. That was the most excitement I've seen up there, I figured they'd be more excitement down here with you." Dawn says doin' a perfect Willow babble.  
  
"Well I can see why you'd want to come down here then." He says sarcastically, getting a little more comfortable with her.  
  
"So you still want to show me around?"  
  
" Well, I have some stuff I really need to finish, but you can hang around while I do it, then I'll take you on the all exclusive Knox tour."  
  
She snickers a bit, and then says, "What are you workin' on?"  
  
"It's sorta like a Palm Pilot, but it does whole lot of other stuff, too. It's really a lot better than one of those, but I figured you'd understand better if I used that reference."  
  
"That sounds really, cool."  
  
They walk off, still talking.  
  
Fred shakes her head still looking at the papers Knox brought her.  
  
(Back Upstairs)  
  
"Pet, where's Peaches' office any way?" Spike says with his arm slung casually over her shoulder, while they're standing in front of the elevator.  
  
Buffy looks up at him; from studying his fingers and presses the up button. Then answers "Next floor up."  
  
The bell dings, they step in, Spike presses the button for the top floor, and starts chuckling.  
  
"What? What is so funny?" Buffy asks.  
  
"Who else but Angelus would have Manilow as elevator music."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Angel loves the Bloody, git."  
  
"Angel likes Barry Manilow. Well you learn something new everyday, wait isn't that the guy that sung that song Mandy?"  
  
" Yeah, pet, bloody bad song."  
  
"God he used to go around singin' that all of the time, if you could call THAT singing." She says trying not to laugh, but it's a losing battle, and she bursts out laughing so hard that she's crying. "Anyway, like Anarchy in the U.K., is much better."  
  
"Hey now that there is a BLOODY brilliant song."  
  
"Whatever you say Spikey."  
  
"At least it's not New Kids on the Block, luv. I vaguely remember you mentioning them one day at the Cozy Crypt I kept."  
  
"Oh, god will I ever live that down?" She says shame faced.  
  
"Not while I'm around, Goldilocks." He says with a big grin, making her laugh again.  
  
The elevator doors open, Buffy's still laughing and points to door in front of them.  
  
She finally calms down enough to say, "Read the sign."  
  
Spike looks at it, and then reads aloud. "Mr. Angel, President." He laughs and says, "President of what? Hair gel and brooding." Answering his own question.  
  
Buffy slaps him and says, "That's not funny."  
  
"YES! It soddin' well is."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, it is." They both start laughing as they walk into the office.  
  
(A.N. That's the end, Ha got'cha. The end of this chappy anyway. Hope you enjoyed. I've come to notice that I don't write Dawn to well unless she's bitchin' about something, sorry if her part is lame-o) 


	12. A Misunderstanding and A Kiss

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 13  
  
Spike opens the door and whistles. "Damn Angelus, last time I seen you, well not last time*because that time you were KISSING MY SLAYER* He thinks, " but the time before that, you were in a run down warehouse. It seems you've moved up in the world."  
  
His gaze finally rests on Angel, and he's standing in direct sunlight.  
  
"Uh, Angel is there somethin' you're not tellin' me here?"  
  
Buffy sees that he's staring at Angel.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you about that."  
  
"What did you forget to tell, SLAYER? He growls out "That Angelus is human, too?"  
  
"Oh, god, no. It's not like that, William."  
  
*Uh, oh, she used William, this isn't gonna be good, either that or she means what she's gonna say. * Spike thinks.  
  
"The windows are treated with something that keeps a vamp from going POOF, in the sunlight."  
  
Spike lets out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. Then says "Well that was a big build up, for nothin' Pet."  
  
"I was just trying to get you to pay attention, instead of goin' off half cocked about something so minor."  
  
"Half cocked, it would've been whole cocked if you'd have said something other than that, Goldilocks."  
  
"Do you actually believe that I would forget that Angel was human" I may forget stuff, but I don't think I could forget to tell you he is human. Although when I first saw him, I thought the same thing."  
  
"If he was you would have never brought me back, you'd have forgotten about me and went off with Brood Boy over there. He says dejectedly, head hanging/looking at the floor.  
  
Buffy drags him back to the door, "Excuse us." She says shutting it.  
  
(Out in the hall)  
  
"Spike?"  
  
He won't look at her, just stands there with his head down, still, studying his fingernail, and leaning back on the door.  
  
"Spike?" she says, again, putting her hand under his chin and making him look up at her, which also make him look her in the eyes.  
  
"Even if Angel was human, I would have brought you back. I don't want him. I thought that I made it clear, that I don't love him like that anymore."  
  
"You still love him though."  
  
He said it as a statement, but she took it as a question.  
  
"Yes, I do, but not in the end all, be all sense, not anymore. I love him like I love the rest of the Scooby's. Spike YOU'RE THE ONE." She says repeating his words back to him. "You told me that not to long ago, and I didn't want to be. Do you know when I wanted to be? The night before the final battle, I was laying there wrapped in your arms and it came to me that yeah I really did want to be the one for you, because you were the one for me." She was pacing, but now she's looking him straight in the eyes when she says the end. "I see that now, I saw you that night. I saw what was there and I wanted it." (I think this is my favorite line so far, 'cause I saw it and I wanted it.)  
  
He looks at her like she's given him the greatest gift in the world, he feel like spouting poetry, but thinks better of it.  
  
He stands up straight, wraps and arm around her, and snarks, " Right then, glad we got that straightened out. Let's check this place out, pet."  
  
She chuckles "God I pour my heart out to you and you snark at me, typical Spike. You become human and you're still the same old Spike that is annoying and that I love."  
  
"Well Sweet 'art, you got my heart soul literally, din't think I needed to make another speech about how I felt for you, I laid it all on the line that night, in hopes that you'd see it, took you bloody long enough, but you finally seen what I wanted you, too."  
  
"Well if you still wanna check this place out, I know where you'd like to go."  
  
"Where's that, Pet?"  
  
"The weapons floor. Gunn took me up there last night."  
  
"Who's Gunn, Pet?"  
  
"The black guy from Angels crew."  
  
"Should I be jealous, luv?"  
  
"Oh, ho you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Why's that? He looks like a nice enough, Bloke."  
  
"Well first of all, because I'm in love with you, and second of all I think he ahs a thing for Fred."  
  
"You'd better have said that first thing." He says squeezing her a little and kissing the top of her head. " The Big Bad might have come if you hadn't."  
  
"Spike why would I raise hell and high water to get you back if I didn't?"  
  
"Don't know, luv, but I'm sure glad you did." He says looking at her with that look of amazement again. (Can't get enough of that look.)  
  
'Fred, huh? That little slip of a thing I met earlier?'  
  
"Yep." She says popping her P.  
  
"That's interestin'."  
  
"Why's that, Spikey?"  
  
"They just don't seem to mesh to me. He's the muscle and from what I see she's the brains, they just don't fit."  
  
"And we do?"  
  
"Yeah, Pet we do, we're perfect for each other, I knew that a bloody long time ago."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"God yes, Luv. I love you for who and what you are, and from what you said earlier, you love me the just the same. I bloody well hope that was what you meant."  
  
"Well yeah, I meant that and so much more. It's not the duster." She says fingering said items lapel. " It's a part of the whole Spike package, but it's not the WHOLE package, and I'm in love with the whole package, both the Spike and William parts, I love them both and together they give me the Spike I love. What I'm saying is I love you for you not some grungy old duster, not the Big Bad, not William but the whole integrated being. I love Spike, my Spike, not an image you think you have to have."  
  
"Pet, you keep sayin' things like that and you might get a man all riled up and damn it he might just want to take you right here, in this hall, and whoever walks by can have a bloody eye full of just how bloody beautiful a naked slayer can be, not to mention the sexy man that's ridin' her." He says turning her around so he can kiss her.  
  
The kiss deepens into something intense and he licks her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth, her arms wrap around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck, she grants him his wish. His tongue slips inside and caresses the whole of her mouth, before it finds hers and they dance.  
  
Breaking away panting and breathless, she says you're just full of yourself, aren't ya?" Then starts the kiss again.  
  
(A.N. I hope the kiss was half way decent anyway it was my first really descriptive one so I have No Idea if it came out the way I imagined, but I hope I got the point across.) 


	13. Accidents and reactions

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 14  
  
(A.N. Thank you Spikes Bint and Spikes-Gal 787 for the reviews, Hope you enjoy this one too. Spikes Bint don't you just hate when that happens??) Next chappy comin' up.  
  
(Down In the lab)  
  
"So, I asked Buffy what we were gonna do and she said, 'we were comin' here', so here we are." Dawn explains.  
  
"Well that's quite an story, unbelievable, but from what I've seen here in the past year, I can believe it." Knox say's, putting the last touches on the project he was working on.  
  
"What did you see here, Angel came, and went without saying anything, other than some cryptic shit like always and gave us a file and an amulet, which I might add KILLED Spike. He didn't say anything about what was going on down here, from what I know, he only talked to Buffy, so I got everything second hand." Dawn says sarcastically.  
  
"Wow, a little angry there, aren't ya?"  
  
"Well wouldn't you be? The thing he brings with him kills my best friend, well technically he wasn't my best friend at that time, but I did still care for him and then all of a sudden he's not there pestering my sister or just plain being annoying." Dawn rants.  
  
" I understand where you're coming from, my brother was my best friend, he was killed by a vampire, I don't know what happened to him after that, but I still miss him, at least you got Spike back."  
  
"Yeah, that one summer, he was like the big brother I never had, and I loved him and then he just was gone and I missed him soooo much, I'm glad Buffy made you guys bring him back. I didn't know I'd miss him so much, I mean he was only gone for like 2 days but I missed havin' him say Niblet, or Bit or some other little pet name, at the end it was just Dawn, and I just missed hearing him call the names he'd always called me. It wasn't my Spike."  
  
'Anyway you gonna tell me what went down here?' she says changing the subject, before she started to cry.  
  
He sees what she's doing, and lets her, then replies " Well it all started with, The rain of fire, let me tell you that was weird in itself, then the sun was blocked out and vamps took over the city, which was weirder, then there was something even weirder than the sun and fire, there was peace everyone was like mindless hippies or something, and then the weirdest thing Angel and his crew took over this branch of the firm. I mean he's been fighting us all this time and just takes over that's just too weird. That's all I know of, the Cliff Notes version anyway, if you want the whole story you'll have to corner on of Angels team, they were all in the thick of it from what I know."  
  
"Wow! That sounded pretty amazing, I think I will hit Angel up for the details." Dawn exclaims.  
  
"Yeah, I think I might tag along when you do, I'd like to know everything, too."  
  
"Well Knox I've told you about me and my sister, I'd like to know a little about you."  
  
"There's really not that much to tell. I already told you about my brother, by the way that's how I found out about vampires, I was with him when he was attacked, but I ran and left him there, hell I didn't know what to do I went called the cops, but Sunnydale police not very good with the creatures of the night."  
  
"Sunnydale?"  
  
"Yeah, Sunnydale, my brother lived there, he was a psychologist. I was up there visitin' when it happened. I don't really like to talk about it."  
  
"Well, I really want to know about you anyway."  
  
"Like I said, there's not much, but I've always wanted to be a scientist. Right out of college, I didn't even have my degree, and I was offered this job. I guess it helped me being the top of my class. This is where I've been since. I'm a scientist at Wolfram and Heart Law Firm. I make all sorts of gadgets and other stuff. Whatever they give me to work on I work on it 'til I get it right and then they take it and most of the time I never see it again, but I get paid really well for it." He rambles just so he can get it over with.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yeah, the rest really doesn't matter. You wanna go on that tour now? He changes the subject, she doesn't mind, after all she did it too.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She says jumping off the lab table she was sitting on and promptly stumbles, twisting her ankle.  
  
"Ow! That hurt."  
  
Knox catches her before she hits the floor. "What happened?"  
  
"My foot hit wrong and I twisted my ankle." She groans out.  
  
"Well I guess our first stop on the tour is the infirmary." He says wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"No, that's okay. I've had worse, my sister is a Slayer, and I've seen and had worse injuries than this"  
  
"You're still going, it'll have to be wrapped and iced to keep the swelling down."  
  
"Okay," She says reluctantly, as he helps her out the door.  
  
As they are walking, Dawn sees Buffy and Spike walking, and then running towards them.  
  
"Oh, great!" Dawn says under her breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My sister and Spike."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Running right at us, this will be fun, NOT!" She exclaims.  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
"Nibblet!"  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asks out of breath.  
  
"She twisted her ankle, we were just going to the infirmary." Knox explains.  
  
"Which way is it?" Spike asks, picking Dawn up and slinging her over his shoulder.  
  
" Spike! Put me down, I can walk." Dawn screeches.  
  
"Nope, Nibblet,not gonna happen. You have to keep the weight off of it, so it won't swell. You're getting carried all the way there." Spike says, meaning every word, he won't argue over it, she's getting carried no matter what.  
  
"He's right Dawn." Buffy and Knox say simultaneously.  
  
Spike turns and stalks off, Dawn still over his shoulder. He turns back around, walking backwards and asks, "Are you two comin' or are you gonna stand there gawpin' at each other? Now where is that soddin' infirmary?"  
  
Buffy and Knox quit staring at each other, and start to follow Spike.  
  
"Poor Dawn, you know it has to be embarrassing the hell out of her being carried around like a big sack of potatoes."  
  
Buffy giggles as they catch up with Spike and Dawn. She whispers "Believe me, I know how it feels."  
  
Knox looks at her then at Spike and shrugs his shoulders, not really wanting know.  
  
"Uh, the infirmary is on the main floor" Knox says as they reach the elevator.  
  
"Okay, Mate." Spike says as he presses the up button for the lift.  
  
"Spike, please put me down." Dawn pleads.  
  
"No, Bit, I told you it's not gonna happen." He says seriously.  
  
( A.N.: God that was long. Anyway I wanted to post this cause the next one is sooooo very long and it hasn't even been revised yet and after that, it will be longer, so if you want it ask for it, by reviewing. By the way how'd you like how I worked Holden in there?) 


	14. A Long Elevator ride and Xander

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 15  
  
(A.N.: Whoops this chapter isn't as long as I thought. It's the next one that's really long and I'm sorry for misleading. I promise the next one will be a lot longer.)  
  
They all step into the elevator; Spike sits Dawn down, and pushes the button for the main floor.  
  
"You sit on that bench, right there and don't put any pressure on that ankle." Spike says warningly.  
  
"He's right Dawn, you need to stay off of it." Buffy agrees.  
  
Dawn blushes and says " Yes, Mommy." Looking at Buffy . "Yes, Daddy." Looking at Spike. Sarcastically. " God you'd think you all were my parents and I was three or something."  
  
"Well in a way Buffy is you mother, Nibblet. She is the only family you have left." Spike points out.  
  
"I know, but I mean, my god, I'm almost 18. You'd think I could take care of myself."  
  
"We know Dawnie, it's just that we love you and don't want you hurting yourself more than you already have."  
  
"Listen to Big Sis, Bit. We do just wanna make sure you're alright."  
  
"Okay! I get it. It's just you guys ARE treating me like a baby."  
  
"We're sorry, Platelet, we were just scared, tha's all."  
  
"Dawn, at least they care enough about you to be concerned about your well being."  
  
"Thanks, Knox, is it?"  
  
"Yeah, Knox, is fine."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Dawn told us not so much about you."  
  
"Well, she really didn't know that much, so I recon that could be true." He laughs. Then looking at Dawn, he comments, " I'm guessing that's your boyfriend, right?"  
  
"I recon you could possibly say that."  
  
" I think I've seen him before, I just can't place him."  
  
" There's no way, he was gone when we got here, and he's the reason we even came here. So it's very doubtful that you know him."  
  
"I didn't say I know him, just that I think I've seen him."  
  
" Unless, you've been to Sunnydale, it's highly doubtful."  
  
" That would probably be where I seen him, my brother lived there."  
  
" Really, what was his name?"  
  
"Holden."  
  
"Holden, he wouldn't have been a Psychiatrist, would he?"  
  
"Yeah, did you know him?"  
  
"Uh, I sorta slayed him."  
  
"Well at least he's not giving advice and then sucking the 'Patient' dry."  
  
"Oh you knew about the change?"  
  
"Yeah, I was with him." He goes on to tell her the whole story of what happened.  
  
"So you didn't get a good look at the vamp that sired him?"  
  
"No, it all happened so quick, with the running and everything, I just thought it was a mugging, and found a phone and called the police."  
  
" Yeah like the police know what the heck was going on, they were just a useless drain on the taxpayers of the city." Buffy states matter of factly.  
  
"Yeah, I figured that out myself."  
  
Spike has been listening to the whole conversation.  
  
"Pet?" He says stalking towards her, with a mischievous smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was that about the whole 'I guess you could probably say that, bit?" He chuckles and starts to tickle her.  
  
"Spike, Spike, SPIKE! She says in between giggles. "QUIT!"  
  
He keeps up the tickling.  
  
She's laughing and trying to speak. "P- PL- Please stop, I have to breathe.  
  
He finally quits and says, "You could probably say that." Sarcastically.  
  
"You know what I meant and you know it, I was just trying to get under your skin."  
  
"Pet you're always under my skin, or should I say that you're usually under it, if you're not on top of it." He smirks, putting his hands in the pockets of the poofs' too big pants. He looks down and frowns.  
  
"Uh, pet?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is there anyway that I can get some decent clothes."  
  
"What do you not like what Angel gave you?"  
  
"Bloody hell, no. They're like twenty sizes too damned big and they're poofy, and I look like a bloody idiot."  
  
"I think you look nice, you do know now that there are other colors than black."  
  
"Pet, I like black, it goes with anything." He leans down and kisses her forehead.  
  
The elevator doors open on the main floor.  
  
Spike picks Dawn back up and heads out.  
  
"You lead the way, Lab boy."  
  
"Does he have names for everyone? Knox asks.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes he does, the only person he doesn't have one for is Faith. I think." Buffy whispers to Knox.  
  
"Hey, I. Heard. That." Spike says stunned.  
  
"You heard what I whispered."  
  
"Yep, I heard it, and I do have one for Faith, but I don't use It." ***Bitch*** He thinks.  
  
Buffy pays no attention to the last part of his sentence and asks "YOU HEARD THAT! Do you think?"  
  
"Yes, Buffy I think about a lot of stuff." He says sarcastically. "I do think what you think though."  
  
"What? What's going on" Dawn asks.  
  
" We'll talk about it later, Dawnie. Right now we need for you to get medical attention."  
  
"Dawn!" They all hear Xander yell.  
  
"Oh, Great! The Whelp." Spike snarks.  
  
Xander runs up and accuses "Hey Peroxide Boy, what did you do her?"  
  
"OH HO NO! I didn't do anything to the Bit. She did this all on her own."  
  
"Xan, lay off of Spike he's helping me. I did this all on my own like he said. I got a little clumsy and twisted my ankle."  
  
" Sorry Spike. Old habits die hard."  
  
Spike's stunned the Whelp just apologized to him.  
  
"For their sake." Xander says pointing to Buffy and Dawn. "I'll try."  
  
Spike's still stunned then manages to say " I s'alright, Mate. Was an honest mistake."  
  
Xander notices the new addition to the group. "Hey I'm Xander, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Knox", he says introducing himself.  
  
"Oh, yeah I think I remember seein' you down in the lab last night."  
  
"Yep, that would've been me, I basically live there."  
  
"You and Wills would probably get along real well. She loves the whole science and labs stuff."  
  
" 'EY, Lab Boy?" Spike yells.  
  
"Lab boy? At least it's better than Whelp." Xander whispers.  
  
"I 'eard that Whelp!"  
  
"What, Huh! He heard that? How? What? How?"  
  
"We don't know what's going on yet, Xan, but we think that he may have retained some of if not all of his vamp abilities."  
  
"Oh, GREAT! Does he come with fangs, too?"  
  
"Don't know, he hasn't tried, we just now found out about the hearing."  
  
"Lab Boy, which bloody way?"  
  
They have caught up to Spike. Knox looks around and says, " You need to go right. Billy Idol."  
  
" I think everyone has used that at least once, it's old. You're gonna have to come up with something better." Spike snarks.  
  
"Damn, nothing gets to him does it?" Knox says.  
  
Spike has taken off again.  
  
"Does he ever stay still?" Knox asks.  
  
"Nope, I think he has ADHD." Xander snarks.  
  
"As for your other question. Buffy cuts in. "You just have to know how to push his buttons."  
  
' Xander knows how to do it without thinking about it.'  
  
"Buffs pretty good at it, too."  
  
"That I am, and I'm proud of it, too." Buffy snarks, taking off after Spike and Dawn.  
  
(A.N.: I hope I answered everyone's questions in this one and if I didn't they will be answered in the next one's, I do go back and fix all my potholes unlike some people in the ME and JW world.) 


	15. Dawns Ankle and a Spuffy talk

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 16  
  
(A.N.: I meant to have this up last night, but computer problems abounded. I'm sorry to everyone who is reading, if anyone is still reading this. To the person that asked about Holden, Spike sired him, in Conversations. To the person that said the last chappy was BORING, I'm sorry that it was, it had to be done or there would have been one heck of a gap in the story.)  
  
Spike finally finds a sign over a door that says 'MEDICAL'.  
  
"Well Bit, looks like we finally found the soddin' infirmary." He says as he pushes the door open.  
  
"Oh!" The nurse says as they enter. "You startled me, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
Dawn blushes as Spike sits her down on an exam table, against the wall.  
  
"Well, luv, seems the Bit here had herself a little accident. I'm sure she can tell you better than me, what happened." Spike says as he crosses his arms over his chest, smirking, and then looking her up and down.  
  
Buffy walks in behind him and smacks him in the back of the head. "Were you flirting with her? You WERE flirting with her, weren't you?"  
  
"Well, Luv." He says turning around to look at her. He sees Knox and the Whelp snickering behind her. " Like I said."  
  
"I know, I know, YOU CAN'T HELP IT." She says sarcastically.  
  
'She isn't even pretty." She says under her breath.  
  
Spike just looks at her and smirks.  
  
The nurse blushes and says again. "What happened, that you would have to be carried in here?" She addresses Dawn and forgets about he conversation the two blondes is having.  
  
Dawn hastily says, just to keep Buffy and Spike from either getting into a fight or getting all mushy. " I jumped down off of a table I was sitting on and twisted my ankle."  
  
"I need to see it, and make sure it isn't broken."  
  
"Oh, believe me, it's not broken."  
  
"How can you tell? From what I see you haven't walked on it."  
  
"I was until" she looks pointedly at Spike. "Spike came along. It's not broken, plus no excruciating pain like when I broke my arm."  
  
"Okay, I'll take you word for it. I still need to see it, so I can see what needs to be done."  
  
Dawn takes her shoe and sock off. The ankle is swollen a little bit, but it's definitely not broken.  
  
"It's a good thing your friend thought to carry you here. That swelling could have been a lot worse, than it is."  
  
Spike gives her a smug look, arms still on his chest. The look screams 'I told you so'.  
  
"From what I can see, it's just a light sprain." The nurse explains while checking out the injury. "You do need to stay off of it for a little while, so the swelling will go down. I'll get you something for the pain and some ice. When the swelling goes down, I'll wrap it for you." She walks off to get the supplies she needs.  
  
"Alright, when can I leave?"  
  
"I don't know, a little while longer. It's hard to tell with swelling, it shouldn't be too long." The nurse says from another part of the infirmary.  
  
"Well there goes my own 'Exclusive Knox Tour'. Dawn says brokenhearted.  
  
"We can always do it after you're done here." Knox suggests.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll be slow and limpy."  
  
"Dawnie, I don't think he cares if you're slow and limpy." Buffy says.  
  
"Don't feel sorry for yourself, Nibblet. You could have broken that bleedin' ankle and instead of sitting her for a little while, you could be in the hospital and have to wait a day or two, before you got to go on that tour."  
  
"Bleach boys, right. Did I just say Spike was right, oh god another apocalypse is comin' isn't it? Anyway, Dawnie think of the good, no hospital, just a tiny cubicle, in a law firm." Xander says.  
  
Buffy and Knox stare stunned at Xander and Spike.  
  
"They really love that girl, don't they?" Knox comments.  
  
"Yeah they really do. I can tell you, you mess with her and you mess with them. A piece of advice to you, you don't want to mess with any of us. Especially Spike, he promised to protect her 'Til the end of the world' and he meant it. He will tear you limb from limb if you try anything." Buffy gives him a stern warning.  
  
"I get it, and I would never do anything, she didn't ask me to. No worries from Lab Boy here."  
  
"That's good to hear, I was giving you sound advice though. Heed it." Buffy says as she turns to walk out into the hall. " We're all family, Knox. All of us." She says over her shoulder.  
  
Spike heard the whole conversation, but only paid attention to the last few comments.  
  
Buffy gets to the door, "Dawn, go on the tour, with him after you're done here." With that she's out the door.  
  
"Take care of her, Lab Boy." Spike says as he follows Buffys' footsteps. "Whelp?"  
  
"Yeah, Bleach Boy?"  
  
"Make sure she stays off that ankle, 'til that swelling's completely gone."  
  
"Will do." Xander calls as Spike walks out the door.  
  
'Wasn't planning on going anywhere, anyway." He says under his breath, as the door closes.  
  
"Heard that, Whelp."  
  
"Damn vampire hearing."  
  
"He's overprotective, isn't he?" Knox points out the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, but he loves them, tolerates the rest for them. If he didn't he wouldn't even give a damn." Xander says.  
  
(Out in the hall)  
  
Buffy's standing by the door of the infirmary, contemplating.  
  
Spike steps in front of her, head cocked to the side, trying to look in her eyes.  
  
"What'cha thinkin' 'bout, Luv?"  
  
"Hey." She says shaken out of her reverie. "Nothing."  
  
"Didn't look like nothin', Luv."  
  
"You look like you have something on your mind." She changes the subject. He lets her. Thinking *If she wants to tell me she eventually will. *  
  
"I was just wonderin' if you meant what you said in there, about the family thing?"  
  
"Spike yes I did, you are family. If you weren't before you defiantly are now. You know what? I think you've been family for awhile now, longer than I care to admit really." She says the last as a joke.  
  
"Really, Luv?"  
  
"Really, Spike, I mean we didn't act like it, I know. You were always around. Your sort of like that long lost, annoying cousin, that we never knew we had."  
  
"Gee, Luv, that was a strange and not so inspiring speech." Spike says sarcastically.  
  
"Well, what did you want me to say? Brother? That has an ick factor that I don't want to address at this moment."  
  
"See your problem with that one, Pet." He says as he slides down the wall at his back, and grabbing her arms to pull her down with him. Placing her between his knees as he sits. He wraps his arms around her, as she turns to face the door.  
  
He whispers, "I think I'd rather be the kissing cousin, though, Pet. Doesn't totally get rid of the ick factor, but it's better than being your brother." He then kisses and nips at the back of her neck.  
  
"Spike, don't do that. At least not here, anyway."  
  
"Why not? We're not far from the medical supplies, if we get a little rough, Luv." He snarks as he leans his head over her shoulder to see her face.  
  
"Spike!" She looks him in the eye, smirking. " Dawn, Xander, and Dawns new thing are in there, not excluding that nurse you found so interesting. Do you want everybody to see just how good it could be?"  
  
'Oh, my god, Xander would just love to that!'  
  
"I see your point there, Luv. I don't think I want the Whelp to see the goods, he's not getting, or see any part of my woman I haven't seen in way too long."  
  
"We can maybe remedy that later tonight, but not right now. Right now we need to make sure that Dawn is really okay, and then figure out what the hell is up with you. When Dawns done in there we'll call a meeting and see what we can do about you."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Pet, but later I get to sample those goods we were talkin' 'bout, right? God, bloody hope that's right."  
  
"That's right, Spikey, later." She says getting up off the floor, and offering him a hand up.  
  
Ignoring her hand, he jumps up and quickly kisses her. "Right then, let's get this over with."  
  
Buffy chuckles and says, " You just want to get this over with, so you can get to the good parts."  
  
"You're soddin' right, Slayer, as soon as I get this over with, I get you naked." He says looking her Up and down, with an appraising smirk, and looking like the cat that ate the canary.  
  
The others emerge from the infirmary, right at that moment.  
  
"Are we ready to go now?" Dawn asks as they walk out.  
  
"Yep, Dawnie, I think we are." Xander says looking towards Buffy and Spike.  
  
They nod their heads, and walk over to the other three.  
  
Xander points to Dawns newly wrapped foot and asks, " You want me to help you?"  
  
"No thanks Xan, I think Knox can handle it."  
  
"Yeah I can handle it." Knox says looking at Dawn.  
  
"Remember that talk I had with you?" Buffy asks, warningly  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't forget it, it may save your life."  
  
"I got it."  
  
"Just making sure, now take Dawn on that tour."  
  
Knox wraps an arm around Dawn to help stabilize her. They hobble off.  
  
Dawn says, "See you guys later." Beaming brightly over her shoulder.  
  
"She gets what she wants, doesn't she?" Xander snarks.  
  
"Sometimes then other times she wishes that she could get it, like you guys. She never got either one of you. She had such major crushes on both of you."  
  
Spike and Xander stare at her and start chuckling.  
  
"What? She did."  
  
"We know, Buff, that was just funny."  
  
"That was just too bloody funny, I love the Bit, but like she was my own little sister, also it reminded me of that talk we had a few minutes ago. Ick factor, Luv."  
  
"It's the same here, Buff. She's the little sister I never had."  
  
" I know, it's just, she had those crushes and you guys never even noticed. Xander did, but Spike, honey you were just clueless. It was so funny watching her try to get your alls attention. If you had seen some of the stuff, she went through."  
  
"Well, hell, Slayer I was to busy runnin' after you to pay any attention to anything else. That turned out pretty well, though didn't it?"  
  
"We had to die at least once, each, but it did turn out pretty darn well." She says placing a kiss on Spike cheek and taking his hand.  
  
She looks over to Xander. "Xan?"  
  
"Yeah, Buff?"  
  
"Meeting in the conference room, one hour. Take the upper floors and gather everyone you can find. Spike and me are taking the lower floors."  
  
'If anyone asks, we have something that needs to be figured out, but I need to tell the whole group.'  
  
"Is this about the whole vamp hearing thing, Buffy?"  
  
"That's part of it, Xan." She says as she and Spike walk away wrapped around each other.  
  
"Guess I'll see- ya in an hour then."  
  
"Remember everyone you can find in an hour, Xan." She calls back.  
  
"I got it, I got it." He mumbles.  
  
"I heard that Whelp." Spike yells.  
  
Xander yells back "I figured you did."  
  
"Boy always has to get the last word, just like someone else I know." Spike says.  
  
Xander takes off in the opposite direction, thinking *time to muster the troops. * 


	16. The Meeting

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 17  
  
(A.N. Thanks Joanne for the review I'm glad you're enjoying it.)  
  
(In the conference room)  
  
Everyone is assembled, with a few minutes to spare. Angel still hasn't decided to show himself.  
  
"So B, what's this meeting about?" Faith wonders.  
  
"I tell you guys, when Angel decides to show, I want to tell everyone at the same time so I don't have to repeat the whole thing."  
  
" 'K, B. Was just askin'. Where is the Broody one anyways?"  
  
"Who knows." Buffy says.  
  
Angel walks in and sits at his desk. "I'm here now."  
  
"Buffy, I don't understand why we're trying to have another meeting, every time we do you and Spike go off in your own little world." Kennedy sarcastically comments, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well Ken-ned-y." Buffy says snidely, getting a little riled at Willows girl.  
  
"Now, Luv" Spike says stepping up behind her, and putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
She leans back onto his chest, relaxing a bit. He wraps his arms loosely around her neck, clasping his hands in front of her, on her breastbone. He takes a long breath, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and vanilla perfume, relaxing himself in the process.  
  
"Any way, we're here because of Spike." Buffy says in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"What has he done now?" Angel asks, seeming bored.  
  
"Hey you big ole POOF, bugger off." Spike says angrily.  
  
Buffy throws an evil look over her shoulder at him and says, "He hasn't done anything, Angel. Actually it's what he can do, that we're here for." Taking up for Spike.  
  
Spike smiles and says under his breath, "That's my girl."  
  
Buffy turns, still in his arms, and smiles.  
  
"What are you saying?" Angel asks startled and confused by how cryptic she's being.  
  
Buffy walks over to him. After Spike reluctantly let go of her.  
  
Buffy leans over and whispers "Did you know he rhymed." That's as far she gets, because Spikes behind her, pulling her away from Angels head.  
  
"I heard that." Spike says through clenched teeth, his eyes flashing from blue to gold every few seconds.  
  
Buffy and Angel are looking at him startled and shocked.  
  
"What?" He asks.  
  
"See this is what I was talking about, Angel. It seems he like he's retained some if not all of his vamp abilities." She says, never taking her eyes off of Spike.  
  
"What are you two soddin' starin' at me like that for?" He's getting angry, because they won't tell him. His eyes are still turning from midnight blue to gold, without going all bumpy.  
  
A green, horned demon wearing a bright orange suit with a purple silk shirt walks over to Angel's desk to get a better look at what's going on.  
  
Angel looks up at the demon and says, "Lorne?"  
  
Lorne is still looking at Spike and his flashing eyes, then turns to face Angel.  
  
"Well, Angel cakes, we could have him sing."  
  
"I AM NOT SODDIN' SINGIN'. What does that have to do with anythin' anyway?" Spike says shocked and bewildered.  
  
Lorne and Angel ignore Spikes outburst.  
  
"Lorne, do you think it will help. It is kinda farfetched."  
  
"It couldn't hurt, Angel pie."  
  
"I said I'M NOT SINGIN'. Spike shouts. "I see no reason in singing. What's it got to do with me, anyway?"  
  
'Who's this Green guy anyway, shouldn't you be tryin' to kill him, instead of being all friendly with him, Peaches?'  
  
"Excuse my manners. I mean I was standing here staring at you and you don't have any idea who I am." Lorne says holding out his hand, to shake with Spike.  
  
Spike looks at his hand, raises his scarred eyebrow, and says, "Mate who are you?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm Lorne."  
  
"Spike. Now what's this about me singing?"  
  
"I can read auras, but when people sing I can read a lot more about them. I figure if you'll sing for me, I might be able to tell what's going on with you. Then you won't have to go through the more than likely excruciatingly, painful tests that these idiots here would more than likely put you through, Sweet cakes." Lorne explains.  
  
Buffy and the Scoobies all snicker, even Giles found the nickname funny.  
  
Spike looks at them all, getting red, with anger.  
  
Buffy says, " What goes around, comes back around, Spike, honey."  
  
Spike softens his expression at the endearment.  
  
"Oh boy, here we go." Kennedy snarks.  
  
Spike and Buffy give her a 'shut the hell up' look and go back to the conversation.  
  
Spike looks back at Lorne and states, "You're a POOF."  
  
He then turns back to Buffy. "He's a poof, Luv."  
  
Buffy chuckles. *At least I now know what Poof means* she thinks then says. God, Spike listen to what he's soddin' sayin', you Bloody Poof."  
  
Spike looks at her funny.  
  
"What?" She looks around at everyone; the only one not staring at her is Angel. He's sitting at his desk trying not to chuckle, and not succeeding to well.  
  
"Buffy, Sweet'art? When did you start talkin' like me?" Spike says after a few moments of shock.  
  
"I am NOT going over this, again. If you really want to know ask, Angel he knows exactly what I'm going to say in explanation to that question. Besides, the important thing is finding out what's going on with you." She says getting a little huffy.  
  
Spike wraps his arms around her, hugging her close and says, "Now, now don't go getting all riled on me. I just a little surprised is all, Luv."  
  
"Did you even listen to what Lorne said to you?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I did. If I sing, no painful tests." He snarks.  
  
"I know you like pain and all, but I don't think you would like the torture they'd put you through, plus I would like to hear you sing again. Especially if you're not being mean like the last time.  
  
"That was the Whelps fault, I didn't even want to sing."  
  
"Hey, that wasn't, well yep, that was my fault. I didn't know what was gonna happen." Xander cuts in.  
  
Everyone ignores him. He huffs and sits back in his seat.  
  
"If you won't sing to keep from going through the painful tests, will you sing for me, so I won't have to endure you having to go through them?" She pouts. Giving him the puppy dog eyes, and protruding lower lip look.  
  
Spike thinks *look at that lip, I wanna get it. * He decides that's not the best course to go, and says "Al soddin' right,Luv. I'll do it just so you'll stop doin' that lip thing."  
  
Her pout turns into a grin, and she leans up to press a kiss to his lips "I knew I could get you to do it."  
  
"Really, Pet I wasn't up much for the whole painful test stuff, me being human and all. That probably wouldn't go to well. I'd like to have that promise you made, fulfilled tonight. Spike says, his eyes shining brightly with hope of the promise being fulfilled.  
  
Buffy grins and blushes.  
  
Spike still smiling from the thought of the promise, turns to Lorne.  
  
"So Green Guy, when do we do this? Spike asks Lorne.  
  
"Well, Sweet cakes."  
  
"Quit bloody callin' me that!"  
  
"Quit calling me Green Guy."  
  
Spike chuckles. "Alright, Lorne. When and where?"  
  
"I guess we could go down to the lounge on the main floor. There's a Karaoke machine down there. Can you guys give me an hour to an hour and a half to get everything set up?"  
  
"That's fine we'll meet you there, even if I have to drag Spike down there kicking and screaming." Buffy says looking pointedly at Spike.  
  
Spike knows that look and knows he isn't getting out of this. He'd already planned to try and talk her out of making him do this, but now it was a mute point. He sighs and hangs his head. *I'm a bloody whipped poof* he thinks then smiles *Wouldn't have it any other way, though. *  
  
"Alrighty, Swee, I mean Spike, make it a good one for r your lady."  
  
"That I will Lorne, that I will." He says turning around to look at Buffy who is blushing at the look on his face.  
  
(A.N. All the characters are introduced finally thank god.) 


	17. In which Spike Sings

The End and Beginning Chp. 18  
  
(A.N.: God I can't believe what I just did, I had this chappy half way typed out and hit the wrong button and erased the whole thing.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. If I did this story wouldn't even be on the radar. If I had Spike, I'd be way too busy. The song in this chapter is Perfect One by Lit. I don't own it either. Wish I did though I'd be rich.  
  
"God, Pet I really don't want to do this." Spike complains, opening the door of the lounge, for Buffy and then following her in.  
  
'The guy's a big, green, poofter, and I don't like him.'  
  
"Spike, quit being such a big baby, its not like he's gonna try anything and this is a whole lot better than a series of painful tests, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yeah!" He exclaims (The way he said it to Riley in 'Into the Woods'. Ick I just mentioned he who shall not ever be mentioned again.)  
  
"Look at it this way Capt. Peroxide, at least we'll all be here to rout you on." Xander chuckles "Oh and laugh and point."  
  
"Oh, god, Pet. Do they really have to be here, it's bad enough that you insist on being here."  
  
"Spike they have the right to be anywhere they want. I can't make them leave if this is where they really want to be."  
  
'Anyway, you're doing it. Even if it embarrasses you, you're gonna do it. You said you'd do it for me." She looks at him pouting and of course he caves in.  
  
"Spike are you ready, to sing your lovely little heart out for me?" Lorne asks as he walks over from talking to the rest of the group and placing a hand on his shoulder. Spike looks at Buffy.  
  
She chuckles at the look and says, "He's just being friendly."  
  
" Not sure, Mate. What do I have to sing?" Spike says smirking; trying to act like this isn't fazing him at all.  
  
"Anything at all, Sweet cakes."  
  
Spike lets the nickname slide, this time.  
  
"There's a list of songs, lying on the stool, on stage. You can go over them and see what you take a liking to. Please no Barry Manilow, though."  
  
"Hey!" Angel shouts. "What's wrong with Manilow?"  
  
"What isn't?" Spike says, rollin' his eyes and raising his scarred eyebrow at Angel.  
  
"Aw! Angel cakes, you know that Manilow's reserved for you." Lorne says, then thinking *To mangle*  
  
"I bloody well will not sing anything of that Poofters. Bloody soddin' worst excuse for music I've ever heard.  
  
Buffy laughs, " Spike, it isn't nice to talk about Angels taste in music."  
  
"Who ever said I was nice, Luv?"  
  
Buffy starts to sing, just to get on his nerves. "Mandy, you came and you."  
  
That's as far as she gets, Spike cuts in  
  
"Pet, if you're gonna sing, please don't sing THAT."  
  
"Why Spikey, don't you like my singing?" "Pet, I love every soddin' thing 'bout you, but you singin' a poofter song I'm not too bloody fond of."  
  
They've been walking towards the stage during the conversation. They're standing in front of it now. Spike climbs up on it and picks up the list of songs, glances over it. There are several on it he wouldn't mind singing, but doesn't see any that really strikes him. He gets toward the bottom of it and there it is, the perfect song. His eyes come to rest in Buffy's and he smiles. She smiles back wondering what the hell's goin' on in his mind.  
  
Lorne notices the looks they give each other and smiles. Thinking to himself *If I didn't know they were in love already. I'd defiantly know now. * He walks away from the rest of the group and approaches the couple.  
  
"Are we ready, then?" He asks, when he gets to them.  
  
"Yeah, Mate, I think we are." Spike says, handing him the piece of paper and pointing out the song he wants.  
  
Lorne looks down at Buffy and smiles a bright smile at her. He turns back to Spike and says, "I think the lady just might like this one."  
  
"I bloody well hope so. "Spike says, fidgeting around.  
  
Buffy notices him fidgeting and smiles, he sees it and smiles back at her.  
  
He turns back to Lorne and asks, " What do I need to do now?"  
  
"Let me get the machine set up and it should cue you into the song. Then you just sing it and I read your aura, to see just what's goin' on with you, Sweetie."  
  
Spike rolls his eyes at the endearment.  
  
Buffy snickers and says, "That sounds easy enough, even for you, Honey." Then turns and walks off to join the rest of the group.  
  
"Where ya goin', Pet?" "To sit down." She says over her shoulder, still walking away.  
  
"Figured you'd want a bloody front row seat for this."  
  
Spike stares at her mesmerized.  
  
She knows what she's doing and he realizes it.  
  
She's swinging her hips back and forth, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. She's trying to calm him down by flirting with him and he's eating it up.  
  
Everyone else is watching her from the front and sees the smile on her face, and the whole awed look on Spikes face.  
  
He can't believe she's actually flirting with him.  
  
Music fills the air and Spike is shaken out of his reverie by it.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell." He whispers as he grabs the microphone from the stand.  
  
As Lorne had said the machine cues him into the song, but he doesn't need it. The reason being that this song reminds him of Buffy more than any other. Why else would he even know this song?  
  
Buffy sits at the first table she comes to and the rest of the group gets up to join her at it, as the music filters through the air.  
  
He starts singing the first line  
  
*** I'm an ordinary man ***  
  
*** With an ordinary life ***  
  
Everyone looks at each other, with the exception of Buffy, who has gotten back up on her feet and is approaching the stage very slowly.  
  
*** Does she know that I'm alive ***  
  
*** Man she's really something else ***  
  
His voice washes over her as their eyes lock on each other's.  
  
*** You're the perfect one ***  
  
*** And I don't expect a thing from you at all ***  
  
*** You're the perfect one ***  
  
*** And I can't even breathe ***  
  
She walks slowly toward the stage, her eyes still locked on Spike, not paying any attention to anything else. They're ultimately in their own world.  
  
*** You are so unpredictable ***  
  
*** Sometimes I'd like to be that way ***  
  
Buffy still slowly walking, thinks *Okay, that line was not Spike; he's probably the most unpredictable person I've ever known*  
  
*** Your charm, so irresistible ***  
  
*** You are really something else ***  
  
She's about halfway to him, Spikes been watching her and nothing else. He jumps off the edge of the stage. She stops walking and stares at him as he slowly prowls towards her.  
  
*** You're the perfect one ***  
  
*** And I don't expect a thing from you at all ***  
  
*** You're the perfect one ***  
  
*** And I can't even breathe ***  
  
He walks up to her wrapping an arm around her waist and slowly starts to dance, swaying back and forth with her. She thinks back to a talk they had a few years ago *All we ever do is dance* *** I get weak when she's around ***  
  
*** I can't speak when she's around ***  
  
He thinks *God she's so beautiful, I can't wait to get to that bloody hotel*  
  
*** Yea she turns me upside down ***  
  
*** Man she's really something else ***  
  
Buffy's head is resting on his chest as they dance. She looks up into those ocean blue eyes, which are shining down into her sea green ones. They're stuck in each other. Looking in her eyes, he sings the next lines.  
  
*** You're the perfect one ***  
  
*** And I don't expect a thing from you at all ***  
  
*** You are everything ***  
  
*** That I never knew I've always wanted ***  
  
They are still glued to each other's eyes. He lets go of her. She stands there watching him, as he slowly starts circling her. Touching her where ever he can. He finishes the song.  
  
*** You're the perfect one ***  
  
*** And I don't expect a thin from you at all ***  
  
*** You're the perfect one ***  
  
*** And I can't even breathe ***  
  
He stops right in front of her, tilting his head to look straight into her eyes and utters the last line.  
  
*** I'm an ordinary man ***  
  
He leans down to capture her lips in a searing kiss, which will leave them both breathless.  
  
Pulling away from each other panting. They put their foreheads together and at exactly the same time they say "I love you" and smiling into it they kiss.  
  
Everyone else is sitting there stunned, mouths hanging open.  
  
Hell they thought they were coming here for a good laugh. They didn't know Spike could actually sing and sing really well at that. Lorne comes out clapping. Which knocks everyone, but Spike and Buffy out of their reverie. Then they start clapping, too. This knocks the couple out of their little world they had built.  
  
Spike looks around at everyone starring and clapping for him. "What?" He shouts.  
  
"Huh, who would've thunk he could actually sing." Xander snarks.  
  
Buffy looks up at him. "That was beautiful, Spike." Grabbing his hand, she smiles at him.  
  
He grins back and says "Thank you, Luv." Kissing the top of her head.  
  
Then she says, "Who knew you actually sing." Still smiling at him.  
  
"Well, Pet. You heard me sing, when the Whelp done the dancin' demon spell a coupl'a years ago."  
  
"I thought that was just the spell, Honey. I wasn't expecting anything like I just heard. Now you can sing for me all the time." She says all perky, like Willow gets.  
  
"I am not" Spike starts to say, but Lorne cuts him off.  
  
"Well, Spikey. He says using Buffy's pet name for him. "I have to agree with the little lady here. I think if you ever want a job you've got one singing for me. If you want, and actually get paid for it. I know talent and baby you've got it comin' out your pores."  
  
"Thanks for the offer Mate, but I'm more inclined to the violent, ripping off of heads, part of this place, not singin' some sappy love songs in a lounge act." Spike says, crossing his arms over his chest, and smirking at the green demon.  
  
'What did you find, am I human, vamp, or what?"  
  
(A.N.: I had to use the stars for the song 'cause for some darned reason the italics wouldn't show up on the site.) 


	18. What Spike is, or isn't or Something

The End and Beginning  
Chp19  
  
" Well, Spikey baby, you are a walking anomaly. First of all I want to tell you. The thing I saw most was the love that you have for your little Slayer here. Even Angel didn't have that much love for her. It radiates off of your aura like a bright light. I don't think I've ever that much love for something or in your case someone, come off of anyone I've ever read."  
  
"Yeah, Mate I know I love the girl, hell I've loved her so long I can't remember not ever loving her. She's my reason for everything. Everything I've done or said is for her." Spike says sincerely, meaning every word.  
  
Lorne smiles seeing the truth behind his words, he says, "I can see that. Now I'll answer your question. The answer is yes."  
  
"What, am I a human or a vampire? I don't like cryptic, Mate." Spike growls.  
  
"Yes to both, it seems that for obvious reasons that you're human, but from what I got off of your reading you're also a vampire. Actually, a human with vampiric abilities. I don't know what abilities you have, but you have retained them. Also, it seems that you have human abilities, too. You will have to find which abilities you do have on your own though, the reading only told me you had them, not exactly what ones you have retained.  
  
"Oh, this should be interesting." Giles sees research in the near future.  
  
Buffy says "Oh, sparring match later." Looking hopefully up at Spike and squeezing his hand lightly.  
  
He looks down at her and says, " If that's what you want to do, Pet. Maybe we can find out about the stamina too, later." Looking at her and smirking.  
  
"I meant later as in tomorrow, it's a little late tonight for sparring tonight." She says.  
  
"Alright, Luv, but we can still try out the stamina, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, the stamina will be tried out tonight." She smiles "I'm suddenly feeling very tired. A bed sounds really inviting, right about now."  
  
"I hear you, Pet." Spike says winking at her.  
  
She giggles and the rest of the group collectively groans.  
  
Giles wants to research this phenomena they call Spike.  
  
"I believe that it would be good to find out what capabilities you have, Spike. I suppose that you and Buffy could have a sparring match, and we could see how good your reflexes and stamina and whatever else we can think of are. We already know that you have retained the hearing of a vampire, so we'll concentrate on the other vampiric abilities. He has totally missed the whole conversation between Buffy and Spike and the innuendo that Spike gave her.  
  
"Watcher, I've just found out that I'm human, or somewhat there of, anyway. It's been one hell'uva day for me and I just want to go lie down and rest for a while. We can do all of this tomorrow." Spike rants grabbing hold of Buffy, which is standing beside him.  
  
"Yes, yes of course, a bed does sound quite nice. We'll try and figure all of this out tomorrow, then." Giles agrees.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Rupert." Spike says.  
  
"Will you come back and sing for us again?" Lorne asks Spike as they all turn to leave.  
  
"Maybe, Mate, Maybe." He says over his shoulder, while wrapping his arm around Buffy.  
  
Buffy looks up at him. " Would you sing for me again?" she asks innocently, with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"Depends, Luv. Will you sing for me?"  
  
"That depends on what kinda singing you mean, baby." She says smirking up at him.  
  
"Luv, I can make you sing like that, any bloody time." He smirks back down at her. "From what I heard the last time, you have a beautiful voice, and I'd like to hear it again."  
  
She blushes at the compliment, because she thinks she sounds like a dying dog when she sings. She then has a thought, "Okay, I'll make you a deal. We sing together, but I get to pick the song."  
  
"As long as it's not one of those Nancy, boy band songs, Dawn like so bloody much, Pet. Then it's just fine with me."'  
  
"I promise it will NOT be anything like that. They get on my nerves, too. After all of the teen girls in the house and having to constantly listen to it. I never want to hear another boy band in my life."  
  
"That's good to know, Luv. Then we're set anything not a boy band, and I'm happy."  
  
'Can we go to the hotel now? We are done here, I soo bloody hope?"  
  
"I think we are, and a warm and cozy bed sounds oh so nice, right about now." She says as they get to the door.  
  
They walk out of the lounge. Everyone else behind them agreeing with her.  
  
"Oh a real bed, liking that." Willow says.  
  
"Yeah, Wills, I hear ya." Xander says tiredly. 


	19. Now That's Hot

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 20  
  
Everyone is back on the bus, which is following Angels little black convertible through the streets of L.A.  
  
Buffy and Spike are sitting in the very back of the bus.  
  
Buffy's head is resting on chest as they lounge. Spikes playing with a strand of her hair, and she's grinning.  
  
"Pet, what's the grin all about?" Spike whispers in her ear.  
  
She looks at him and says, "I can hear your heart beating, it's strange and wonderful. I mean last time we were together like this, it was silent, and now it goes thump, thump, thump." Illustrating with her hand against his chest the thump of his heart.  
  
He chuckles catching her hand with his free one and stops the tapping on his chest and looks down at her. "Well, Luv that usually happens when you're alive."  
  
Pulling her hand out from under his, she sits and slap playfully at him. "I know that, it's just, I never thought I'd be here listening to your heart beating like this. It's weird and wonderful and all those 'W' words I can't remember. It's just so cool."  
  
He shakes his head, still contemplating the strand of hair he has been playing with. "Luv, I never thought I'd actually be here for you to hear my heart beating."  
  
The bus lurches in to a turn. Buffy and Spike fall out of their seat, onto the floor along with Kennedy and Willow who were lounging in the seat across from them.  
  
"Bloody hell, Watcher, where'd you learn to drive?" Spike yells, trying to disentangle himself from Buffy on the bus floor.  
  
"Spike you're on my hair, I can't move." Buffy says still penned on the floor, by Spikes hand.  
  
"Sorry, Luv." He says after backing up against the side of the bus, and sliding up it. He looks down and offers Buffy a hand up.  
  
Taking the offer she grabs his hand and he pulls her straight up his body. She leans on him to catch her balance, looking him directly in his eyes.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Wills and Kennedy have come over to see if they are alright.  
  
"That was HOT."  
  
"Kennedy!" Willow says, totally shocked.  
  
Buffy blushes and hides her face in Spikes chest.  
  
"Now look what you've done. You went and embarrassed my Slayer." Spike snarks.  
  
Which just makes Buffy blush even more, burying her face even more into his chest.  
  
Dawn and Xander come back to see what is going on.  
  
Dawn asks, "What's goin'?" That's as far as she gets when she sees Buffy and Spike all snuggled together. She then squeals, "Isn't that one of the sweetest things you've ever seen?"  
  
Xander looks at her with an 'Are you kidding me look' and then says "Sweet?"  
  
"Yes, sweet you idiot."  
  
"I was thinking hot." Kennedy says.  
  
Xander turns to go back to his seat in the front, shaking his head. *Hot and sweet* He thinks to himself. "Sounds like a Krispy Kreme donut* He chuckles a that thought. "God, I wish Anya was here." Then he drops his head and sighs. Sitting down in his seat he thinks of her and hopes she is in a good place.  
  
"Okay, kiddies." He hears Spike say, "The shows over, go back to your seats, I don't think Buffy can take much more embarrassment." After that Xander tunes them out thinking *I could have been that happy*  
  
Everyone goes back to their seats.  
  
"Buffy, Luv?"  
  
Buffy's head is still buried in his chest.  
  
"Are they gone yet?" She mumbles, not daring to turn around and see if they are.  
  
"Yeah, Pet. They're gone." He says lifting her head off of his chest to make look around, and see he's telling her the truth.  
  
"Thank god, I thought my third death was going to be from embarrassment." She sighs out as she notices everyone is gone.  
  
" I don't think that can happen, Pet. If it could I believe you'd probably be dead right now." He snarks at her.  
  
"Well if I had, I'd have died happily in your arms." She says, leaning up to give him a kiss, which turns into much more than just a simple kiss, like she'd planned.  
  
Willow looks over from her seat beside Kennedy, and jabs her in the ribs.  
  
"Hey!" She shouts  
  
Willow tilts her head towards the other side of the bus. "Now that's HOT." She says, quietly, trying not to disturb the other couple.  
  
Kennedy leans over to get a better view of the other side of the bus.  
  
Kennedy leans back over and whispers "Oh, yeah that's is definitely HOT."  
  
Buffy and Spike are completely into the kiss and oblivious to everything else around them.  
  
Her hands are running up and down his dark blue, too big, shirt clad chest, playing with the buttons on it.  
  
His hand is in her long, blonde hair, holding her mouth to his.  
  
She breaks the kiss long enough to draw in a deep breath, and shove the duster off of his shoulders. Then she returns to his lips with even more vigor than before.  
  
When she returns to his lips, his hands slip up the back of her shirt, painting invisible pictures on her back.  
  
Her hands go around his neck to play with the curls on the back of his neck.  
  
He growls into the kiss, and his too big gray slacks become a bit tighter. He leans up against the window of the bus, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his groin.  
  
She follows him, rubbing her body against his, making the pressure greater instead of relieving it.  
  
He groans and pulls away from her mouth. Running his hand through his hair and making it stand up all over his head.  
  
She stands back away from him, with glassy eyes and panting. " Wow, I haven't been kissed like that since. Well you know the last time I was kissed like that, you were there."  
  
"Yeah, I was." He says hanging his head, turning away from her, and looking out of the window.  
  
She puts her hand on his shoulder, making him turn around to face her.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? I give you a compliment and you get all broody?"  
  
"I wasn't brooding, just rememberin' the last time you were kissed like that."  
  
"HUH?" She asks totally confused.  
  
"Angelus." Is all he says in explanation.  
  
"Oh, baby, I wasn't even goin' there. I was talking about the night we 'literally' brought the house down." She explains, smirking.  
  
He lifts his head up, looks her in the eyes and says, "Really? That was the last time you were kissed like that? Angelus didn't even rate?"  
  
"Well there were a few other times I can recall, but the one that stuck out was in the house that night, and no Angel didn't rate as a kiss as hot as that." She says smiling at him.  
  
He smiles a real smile and grabs her. Kissing her again. When they break apart, he's bouncing on the balls of his feet. Still smiling that smile, with a glint in his eyes. "Pet, you just made my bloody day. Angelus didn't rate, wait 'til I tell him that piece of information."  
  
Buffy just rolls her eyes at the grown man acting like a thirteen- year-old. Then she giggles and smiles at him.  
  
"God Spike do you think you could quit bouncing, PLEASE?"  
  
He quits and sits down on the edge of the bus seat, dragging her down onto his lap in the process. He takes a deep breath, breathing in her scent, as he buries his face in her soft, hair. He discovers that he smells something other than her shampoo and perfume this time.  
  
"Pet, I think I've discovered something."  
  
"What's that, baby?"  
  
"I think I retained my sense of smell."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Luv, I can smell your, uh."  
  
"Huh, what do you smell?"  
  
He looks down at her lap, and rubs the inside of her thigh."  
  
She groans out a "UNG." sound.  
  
Then he nuzzles the back of her neck. "Get my point, Pet?" He whispers, against her neck and nips it slightly.  
  
Kennedy notices them, as the bus comes to a stop, outside a huge hotel.  
  
Getting up to exit the bus she says to Willow in a low voice. "Do they ever stop?"  
  
"They're in love, Kennedy. They have been for a while. She died and he counted the days 'til she was returned. Then he died and she would have brought hell to earth to get him back, if that was what it took. She had to bring him back, so he would believe her, all she wanted was for him to believe that she loved him. She couldn't bear him thinking she hated him. We brought him back and she happier than I've ever seen her. They just love each other so much it aches for them to be apart." She finally finishes her little babble, thinking *I used to love someone that much, two someone's to be exact*  
  
"It's more than just a physical thing with them, it's so much more than that. They're so miserable without each other, it's like they're missing apart of themselves, when the other isn't around. Especially Spike he's so miserable without her it's not funny. I think that it's like that now with Buffy. You might not have been able to tell, but I could the past few days, she was the most miserable person around, but she acted like it didn't bother her, but I could tell she was just putting up a front to be able to cope without him."  
  
She adds on "I don't know if they are soul mates, but I'd say without a doubt that they are pretty darned close to it." Willow finally completes the thoughts that are on her mind.  
  
"Wills that was. Well I don't know what that was, but it pretty much describes Buffy and Spike." Dawn says walking up behind them.  
  
"That's what I mean, Buffy once told me that all she and Spike ever done was dance, and if you look at how they have been and are around each other, that's exactly what all of this was, one big dance. Since he first came to town, they've danced. I think maybe it's finally over or just really starting, all I really know is that they really do belong together. Even if I was kinda harsh when I found out about them sleeping together a few years ago, I knew that it would end up like this. To tell the truth I'm happy Buffy finally found her happiness."  
  
Spike and Buffy leave the bus last, following the trio. Arms wrapped tightly around each other.  
  
Buffy looks up at him and says, " Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, Luv heard the whole thing. Red's good people, I always did like her." He smiles down on her beaming face.  
  
(A.N. Every one who wants to know why Spike was in hell, you'll just have to wait a little longer for the explanation, sorry but it will be rectified. To who ever wanted to know where Wood is, he went to Cleveland, to the other hell mouth. Sorry if you like him but I have other plans for Faith, right now. Everyone else thanks for the reviews and a Spike kiss to each, again.) 


	20. The Fall and The Spike Room

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 21  
  
Spike and Buffy walk into the hotel, behind Andrew, who was standing by the door outside.  
  
Faith is lounging on the couch, that's in the middle of the lobby. Xander is sitting at the front desk, spinning around in the chair. Willow and Kennedy are sitting on the big round couch in a corner.  
  
Andrew walks by and says, "Wow, this is sorta like the palace in Episode One." Looking around the huge lobby, and heading toward the front desk, to see what Xander is doing.  
  
Everyone, but Angel looks at him, shaking their heads.  
  
Angel just looks confused and asks, "What's his damage?"  
  
Now Xander, Willow, and Buffy are staring at him instead of Andrew.  
  
"What?" He asks, still confused.  
  
They all start laughing at him.  
  
Through her laughter, Buffy says," You were talking about me, now you're talkin' like Cordelia."  
  
"I could tell you same thing you told me, about talking like Spike, but I won't." He says chuckling.  
  
"Hey, B. let's go find us a room." Faith says as she gets up off the couch, stretching. She walks over to Spike and Buffy.  
  
"Okay, Faith." Buffy agrees leaning up on her tiptoes to give Spike a kiss.  
  
He accepts it and smiles down on her, eyes shining his love for her.  
  
"I'll get us a nice one, baby." She says as she and Faith walk over to climb the steps.  
  
"As long as it has a bed, Pet, I don't bloody care how nice it is."  
  
Buffy looks over her shoulder at him. "Just leave all the room picking to me, Spikey. Why don't you guys go and get the stuff off of the bus?"  
  
Spike starts walking toward the front doors and mumbles "I come back, and she uses me as a bloody pack horse."  
  
"What did you say, babe?" She says, turning on the first step as he walks by.  
  
"Oh, I was just sayin', uh, that I'd do it, Luv." He knows he's been caught, and makes up an excuse to cover.  
  
She lets it slide and heads on up the stairs after Faith, shaking her head and smiling, she heard him, but wanted to see if he'd actually tell her what he said.  
  
"So, B, boinkin' the undead or not so undead, again, huh?" Faith says turning around about halfway up the stairs to look at Buffy.  
  
"What, no, there was no 'Boinking' of the not so undead." Buffy defends herself.  
  
"Well from what I saw back there on the bus, it wasn't far from it."  
  
"Well I don't know what you seen, but there was no boinkin'." Buffy says, her face turning red from embarrassment.  
  
Faith shakes her head and turns back up the stairs; she gets to the top and turns to Buffy again. "Doesn't mean it won't happen, though, now does it?"  
  
Buffy flushes again as Faith opens the first door they come to. Looking inside it she says, "Eww, doesn't look like even looked at this for years, that alone slept here."  
  
Buffy looks over her shoulder, and states "My god, that's awful, Angel needs to hire a housekeeper or maybe just blow the room up and start over again. That's just nasty."  
  
Buffy steps a few feet down on the other side of the hall, and opens the door there. She stands there stunned at what she sees. Faith comes up behind her and says, "Damn, B, this is one hell of a nice room."  
  
"I found it, and I'm keeping it." Buffy exclaims, as she walks into the room.  
  
She stands in the middle of it and turns around looking at all the dark wood furniture and the red and black décor of it. "It's like they knew Spike was comin' or something. He is so totally goin' to love this room." She says turning from the big, king size, red silk covered, four-poster bed, in the middle of the room. She looks at Faith and smiles.  
  
"Whatever, B. I'm gonna go find me a room now." Faith says walking out the door.  
  
" 'K', Faith, I'll see ya later." Buffy calls after her.  
  
Buffy wanders around the room, checking everything out; all of a sudden she hears a big thud out in the hall.  
  
"Bloody hell, Faith. Watch where the hell you're goin'! Buffy, LUV! " She hears Spike yell. Coming out of the room she doesn't expect to see what she does and doubles over in laughter.  
  
Spikes lying on the floor, under a mountain of duffle bags, weapons and Faith tops it off. She's trying to get up, but she's tangled up in the mess and laughing so hard, she can't free herself.  
  
"What's so soddin' funny?"  
  
"You." The two slayers say together. Looking at each other and cracking up again.  
  
"Bloody hell, it's not funny. Buffy your soddin' axe is sticking me in the back and it bloody well is not comfortable. Basically it 'urts like 'ell. Get Faith off of me, so I can get the hell up." Spike complains, getting angry.  
  
Still laughing, Buffy walks over to help Faith. Which isn't helping too much because, they're still hysterical. They get themselves composed somewhat and Buffy gets Faith untangled and off of the pile.  
  
"Thanks, B. Wish we'd had a camera though, could' a won 10, 000 bucks with that one." Faith says walking off to continue her mission of finding a room.  
  
"No, problem, Faith." Buffy says, still chuckling to herself.  
  
She looks down at Spike; he's still under the pile. Smiling she says, "How did you manage to 'literally' get the axe in the back?"  
  
"Soddin' help me get this crap off of me, and I'll tell you."  
  
She starts picking stuff up off of the top of him.  
  
"I took the strap off of one of the bags and tied it to the ends of the thing, so I could carry more stuff, and when I fell, actually when Faith knocked me down, I landed on it." He explains getting the bag and few weapons off him, with the help of Buffy.  
  
She chuckles "Whatever, Spike. Help me get these bags." She says pointing to some bags lying in a pile away from the rest of them. "Leave the others, everyone can fight over theirs these are mine."  
  
Spike gets up and unstraps the axe from his back, and grabs a few bags. "Hey, this looks familiar." He says picking one up.  
  
Buffy grins and walks on into the room, she'd picked, Spike following her.  
  
Spike whistles "Damn, Pet, you have great taste." He says dropping the bags he was holding.  
  
"I know." She turns around and looks at him pointedly. He's not paying any attention, being to busy checking the room out himself. He totally missed her double meaning.  
  
He's been wandering around the room and finds the bathroom. He walks into it to look around. He's amazed at the thing. In one corner sits an old, huge, claw footed tub, to the right of the tub, is a shower stall. He's been leaning up against a his and hers sink. He turns around and notices the huge mirror that was behind him.  
  
He's startled to see his reflection and notices his hair.  
  
"Buffy!" He shouts  
  
She comes running in, thinking he's done something. She sees him staring at himself in the mirror, and notices his reflection. She giggles.  
  
"Been a long time since I've seen myself, Luv. Why didn't you anything about my hair?" He says fingering the short, sandy curls on his forehead.  
  
"I figured you noticed it in the restroom at the law firm."  
  
"I was to busy using the restroom, Pet. Didn't really think to check my hair in the bloody mirror."  
  
"Well, do you want to bleach it again? It can be done."  
  
"What do you think, Pet? Do you like it like this, or the other way?" He says, pointing to his hair.  
  
"I like it like this, but I miss, the bleached look, better. So I guess it's to Wal-Mart tomorrow to get bleach." She says smiling at him, in the mirror, and walking up behind him. She wraps her arms around his waist, and lays her head on his back.  
  
"I guess you have to live with the William look tonight, Luv."  
  
She giggles, " Do you think I really care, as long as you're here I don't care if your hair is purple."  
  
They turn to head back in the bedroom.  
  
Buffy sits on a red velvet covered, Divan, taking her boots off as she sits. She leans over to rummage through one of her bags, and notices the one that Spike was familiar with. Smiling she throws at him.  
  
"I packed this for you, that last night. Before you woke up. Figured if we all made it, you'd want something that was actually yours." She says, remembering that night.  
  
He stares at the bag, in awe that she'd think to do that. Hell he hadn't even thought to do it. He picks it up and looks through it, still in awe.  
  
On the very top, he sees a couple of his favored black t's, the leather jacket he wore before he put the duster back on, Black leather pants, the blue shirt of insanity. Everything she'd seen him wear in the past year. How'd she get my favorite red shirt? He asks himself.  
  
He then sees on the very bottom his lighter and a pack of smokes, and a few other little odds and ends, he thought he'd never see again.  
  
He picks up the blue shirt, rubbing it between his fingers. He turns and looks in askance at her.  
  
She's been watching him, still seated on the divan. When he looks at her.  
  
She says "The night you wore that, I liked how it made your eyes even bluer than they already are. That's the first thing I noticed, just how much bluer it made your eyes." In explaination.  
  
He walks over to her, and kneels down in front of her.  
  
She's preparing for a speech like the last time he done this.  
  
He looks up at her and simply says, "I love you, you do know that, right, Pet?"  
  
"Yeah, I know that, baby." She says leaning down to place a feather light kiss on his lips.  
  
He gets up and helps her to her feet.  
  
"Pet, I'm buggered. Do you want to get to bed, now?"  
  
"Does buggered mean tired?"  
  
"Yeah, Luv, among other things. I'll tell you them all if you'll just get you're cute, little arse of yours in that great, big, old bed over there." He says softly, but in a snarky way. He raises his eyebrow at her and smirks.  
  
"Actually, I was going to get in the shower, before I got in that cozy bed."  
  
"Well, do you want any help with, that, Luv?"  
  
She walks towards the bathroom, and turns her head to smile back at him.  
  
"Right, then I'll be right there, Pet." He says unbuttoning his shirt, and sliding it off.  
  
Someone knocks on the door.  
  
"Bloody hell, WHAT?" He shouts.  
  
Dawn walks in, seeing that Spike is standing there without a shirt, and curls sticking out all over his head.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt." She says, "But we were wondering what you guys wanted to eat?"  
  
"Not hungry, Bit. How's your ankle doin'." He asks concerned.  
  
"It's a lot better." She says, hugging him, "I'm glad you're back, but the hair, it has to go."  
  
He chuckles " Well, Bit, it seems that the opinion runs in the family. Big sis already beat you to that one. We're gonna fix it tomorrow, and before you ask, no you can't help."  
  
Dawn pouts, and says, "Okay. That's cool. You know I do mean it right, what I said before?"  
  
"Yeah, Platelet, I do. I'm glad to be back."  
  
"Cool!" She says, walking back to the door, after she gives him another quick hug.  
  
"Close the door on your way out, luv."  
  
"Okay, Spike. See ya later." She says closing the door behind her.  
  
He smiles heading for the bathroom and the shower with naked Buffy in it. He opens the door and gets a face full of steam.  
  
"Baby, who was at the door?" She calls over the sound of the shower.  
  
"Just the Nibblet, Pet. Wanted to know, if we wanted some food." He answers her, as he finishes getting undressed.  
  
He opens the shower door, climbing in behind her. 


	21. In the Shower

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 22  
(A.N. I'm just saying you guys are gonna love this chappy I promise.)  
  
What Spike sees when he enters the shower, takes his breath away.  
  
Buffy is standing with her back to him, water beading on her golden skin and soft hair.  
  
He stands there observing her for a few moments. He then grabs the shampoo, off of the side of the tub. He pours a good amount in his hand and places his empty hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turns to him and smiles.  
  
He reaches for her head and smoothes the shampoo into her hair, gently massaging it through. He smiles at the pure look of bliss on her face.  
  
"MMM, Spike. That feels heavenly."  
  
"Wouldn't know 'bout that, Luv. I don't know exactly where I was, but it sure felt like hell, without you there." He chuckles sweetly in her ear.  
  
He finishes with her hair, and moves to get the soap.  
  
This entails that he reach around her. Leaning close, she whimpers and he groans.  
  
He grabs the soap, quickly, then leans down in front of her, and picks up her foot. He rubs the soap on it and lathers it real good.  
  
Rubbing from her foot, up to her calf. Massaging all the muscles up to her thigh, and familiarizing himself with her again.  
  
" I thought you washing my hair was heavenly, right now I'm back in heaven." She sighs out, under her breath.  
  
He looks up from his task, and smiles that genuine smile of his. He notices that her eyes are closed, and shakes his head. He goes back to the leg and finishes with her hip.  
  
He takes the other leg lavishing the same attention on it as he did the other, when he finishes with it; he kisses the inside of her thigh.  
  
"Oh, God!" She gasps.  
  
"Like that did'ya, Luv?"  
  
"UNG!"  
  
"Turned you into a blubbering pile of goo, did I?"  
  
He stands up and looks at his wet, golden goddess, and holds his breath for a second, letting it out. He notices that he has gotten hard, just looking at her.  
  
He thinks *Well what man wouldn't. She's the most beautiful thing on this earth. A man would have to be either blind or gay. * "God, you're magnificent, Luv." He says this backing away and trying to restrain himself and get under control.  
  
When he thinks that he is a little more under control, he steps back to her. Taking a hand in one of his, he starts to administer the same attention on her arms and shoulders. Going from her shoulder all the way to the tips of her fingers.  
  
He does this slowly and methodically, lavishing attention on every part of her, especially the most sensitive, the inside of her elbow and her fingertips.  
  
She sighs out her pleasure, relaxing as much as she can in the shower.  
  
He finally gets to her chest. and even slower than the rest of her body, massaging each breast, lovingly. His soft caresses make her sigh and moan even more than she already was.  
  
He's getting harder by the second. He doesn't know how much longer he can take touching her and not having her.  
  
"Luv?"  
  
Buffy is off in the land of bliss, and groans out "Huh!" Startled out of it.  
  
He laughs, softly "You can rinse now."  
  
She says "Oh." and steps in under the spray of water.  
  
He quickly soaps up, while she rinses off the suds and shampoo, watching her every move as she does.  
  
She smoothes the shampoo out of her hair as he puts some in his own.  
  
When she's finished, she opens her eyes to a lathered up and very aroused ex-vampire. She gets even more aroused than she was as she gazes at him.  
  
She moves out of his way so he can rinse off. He quickly rinses off the suds and turns back to her.  
  
He grabs her, pulling her in for an earth shattering, tongue wrestling kiss. The kiss deepens into a slow, lingering one.  
  
He's slowly, sliding his hands up and down her arms, making goose pimples run all over her body. She pulls herself up his body, placing her legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss at all. She places her arms around his neck as he turns to lean up against the front of the shower, to brace himself.  
  
He finally breaks the kiss, only because the need for oxygen was becoming urgent for the both of them. There's no way that he would've done it for any other reason.  
  
"Oh, God, Luv." He pants out "I need you, now."  
  
She opens her eyes, to cerulean pools that she could drown in. She remembers something that he'd told her a few years ago. "I'm drowning in you Spike, I'm drowning in you." She says repeating the words he had said that fateful night.  
  
He looks at her STUNNED. He thought he'd never hear those words again, not from her anyway. The only person he'd ever said them to and really meant what he was saying.  
  
He wraps his arms around her; hugging her so tight he knocks the breath out of her.  
  
"Spike, oxygen, becoming an issue." She gasps out.  
  
He loosens his grip on her, not letting go, just loosening it enough for her to breath.  
  
He buries his face in her neck, kissing, nipping, and biting at it. He doesn't know that he has grown fangs, while loving on her. Instinctually he bites into her neck.  
  
"Spike?" she gasps loudly.  
  
He is still buried in her neck, not noticing her question. He's just savoring the taste of the powerful aphrodisiac, otherwise known as slayer blood, on his tongue.  
  
She notices that he's not sucking, just tasting her.  
  
He retracts his fangs, licking the bite, to help it heal.  
  
Buffy feels him slip them out of her neck and looks down at him. "That was wig worthy, but I'm not wigging just surprised is all."  
  
Spike is still licking her neck. He looks up at her all fangy, and golden eyed. "Mine." He growls out from between said fangs.  
  
Buffy is shocked searching his face; she sees that there aren't any bumpies, just the fangs and golden eyes.  
  
She finally registers what he's said and answers him. "Yes, baby yours." She says sincerely.  
  
That's all he needed, his fangs retract and his eyes go back to the bright blue of the man. She confirmed that yes she is his and the man came back.  
  
He looks at her neck and says, "What happened, Luv?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I soddin' remember, I just don't understand how?"  
  
"Well, baby it could be that you still have a little of that demon in you after all. It doesn't matter, remember I like a little monster in my man, not a problem." She smiles warmly at him, taking one of his hands in hers.  
  
"How'd ya know about that, Luv?" He says sitting her back down on the white tile of the shower.  
  
She pushes her hair off of her shoulder and says, "A little, black Kevlar clad birdie, told me and before you start, I am not getting into a fight about him. I'm going to say one thing and that's it. He told me about the little heart to un-beating heart you and he had the night he left.  
  
Spike just smiles and shakes his head, because he really didn't care what that big, hulking ponce had said *Hell, he left the best bloody thing to walk the earth. THE WANKER* He thinks to himself.  
  
He looks up from his thinking, and grabs her other hand and pulls her to him. Kissing her, he moves from her mouth to her chin nibbling on it for a few seconds.  
  
He tires of her chin and moves down to her neck. He vamps again, but this time he notices and reigns him self in. He doesn't want to scare her and he thinks to his self *It seems I only do it when I'm gonna get some or think I'm gonna get some anyway. * He looks up at Buffy, she has her eyes closed, and her head thrown back in ecstasy.  
  
He smiles at the site of her, and then goes back to his exploration of his naked Buffy.  
  
Her hands come up to his hips, and slowly and methodically crawl their way up to his chest. She then pushes him back up against the wall of the shower.  
  
She takes him in her tiny, but strong, little hand and starts slowly massaging the length of him.  
  
He groans and whimpers, *God it's been so Bloody long, since I've felt this. It's bloody wonderful* He thinks, still at her neck. He knowingly vamps and bites her. This time he sucks a slight bit, not drinking her, just sucking a few drops out of her neck.  
  
Buffy cries out in ecstasy.  
  
Spike growls and sucks a bit harder, getting a bit more of her essence.  
  
She climbs up his body, wrapping her legs back around him, and lets him slip inside her.  
  
*Oh, god I think I'm bloody on fire* He thinks, starting to take his fangs out of her neck.  
  
"Don't stop." She whimpers out, surprising him.  
  
He pulls out anyway. "Luv?" He asks, concerned and a little aroused too, because he thinks that she told him not to quit.  
  
She opens her eyes, looking directly into his, still completely impaled on him, she adjusts herself and slowly starts to move on him. She says, "I said, don't stop." Placing his head back to her neck.  
  
After that admission, who is he to argue?  
  
He slips his fangs back into the bite, which he notices is exactly where Angel's bite was. Now it's totally gone, covered by his mark. He smiles against her neck.  
  
She's oblivious, all she knows is this is the best she's ever had it and she doesn't want it to end.  
  
She screams when Spike sucks hard on her neck, harder than any other time.  
  
He feels her muscles tighten around him, and retracts his fangs completely. He resumes his exploration of her neck and any other part of her that he can get to.  
  
He wants this to last a bit longer, for her, plus he isn't even close to happy land yet.  
  
Her legs are still wrapped around his waist and she is slowly riding him. She has set the slowest rhythm that she has ever allowed with him.  
  
*I can't believe the first time I get to make love to my slayer, we're doin' it in a soddin' shower* He thinks, chuckling lightly.  
  
He feels her getting close to her release, again and reaches between them to twist her little bundle of nerves. He picks the pace up for the final few minutes, and they fly over the precipice together.  
  
She rests her head against his shoulder, untangling herself from around his waist, and slowly lets him slip out of her.  
  
He wraps his arms around her back as she stands, panting, she looks up into his bright, cerulean blue pools with all the love she can put into one look.  
  
Staggered by what he sees in that moment, he leans back against the wall. That total love in her eyes is overwhelming.  
  
He takes in a breath, breathing out he says, " God, Luv that was amazin'."  
  
"Yeah, it was." She pants out still looking directly into his eyes.  
  
'You know, if we don't get out of here soon, we're gonna turn into big, wrinkly, prunes, baby.'  
  
Spike moves around her to get to the shower door, as he chuckles at her silly statement.  
  
She grabs his hand.  
  
He turns back to her, she pulls him close and says, "I love you." and places a small kiss on his lips.  
  
"I know." He says stepping out of the stall. Turning his back on her, he smirks, knowing he just ruffled her feathers, so to say.  
  
*God he is so infuriating* She thinks as she reaches behind her to turn off the water. She gets it turned off and opens the door.  
  
When she opens it. Spike is standing there wrapped only in a towel, which is around his waist. The water is beading on his chest and running down to the towel, which is riding way low on his hips.  
  
She finds one bead in particular, fascinating that is sliding directly down the middle of his body, she watches it until it slides down under the edge of the towel, wishing it was her hand instead of it.  
  
"Luv, are you gonna stand there all night starin' at my tight little body?" He says, breaking her out of her water drop induced silence.  
  
She looks up and sees that he's holding a towel out for her.  
  
"Huh?" She says, as she tries to take the towel.  
  
He chuckles and pulls the towel away from her, unfolding it as he does it. Holding it out for her as she steps out of the stall. He wraps her in it, and his arms.  
  
He starts to dry her off, when he's finished, he picks her up, still wrapped in the towel and carries her to the bedroom.  
  
"Spike, what are you doin'? She asks, as he takes her there.  
  
As he gently lays her on the bed, slipping the towel out from under her as he does this.  
  
Looking her in the eyes he smiles the sweetest smile she's ever had the honor of witnessing. He's answered her question with the look. No words needed.  
  
He turns around to discard the towel on the floor and to light a couple of candles that had been there on the bureau and bedside table.  
  
She turns on her side to watch him, the towel around his waist slips a little farther down and she grins.  
  
"This time I'm gonna do it right, Luv. The shower isn't the most romantic setting to make love in." He says, lighting the candle at the bedside.  
  
When he turns to her, she is lying on her side looking at him, and the candlelight is playing over her body. He draws in a breath, at the sight of her. *She truly is my Golden Goddess* he thinks as he looks her over, and sees his mark on her neck. It has completely obliterated the mark Angel left on her so many years ago.  
  
He smiles *Yep, truly MINE*  
  
(Hope you guys liked it, it was my very first lust scene so please tell me how I did, I hope it didn't suck too much. The next chappy answers a lot of questions I've gotten. So for those of you that wants to know why Spike was in hell, it's in the next chappy.) 


	22. In the Bedroom

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 23  
  
Spike sits down on the edge of the bed, and feels her move up behind him to wrap her arms around his chest.  
  
"What'cha thinkin'?" She asks him, placing her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Just about how beautiful you are, Luv." He answers as he starts to caress her arms lightly, with the tips of his fingers.  
  
"I figured it was the fangy thing in the shower."  
  
"Well yea, that too. What the hell am I Buffy? I'm not fully human and I don't feel like a demon. What the hell am I and why do I feel human and not act the way I was when I was human? I still feel like Spike, The vampire, not William the nancy mamma's boy."  
  
" I don't know the answers to those questions, honey. I wish I did, but I'm glad you're still my Spike. The one I fell for, not William the nancy boy." She smiles as she says the last part.  
  
Being serious again, she says, " Those would be good questions to ask Giles and Wesley though. They're more of the researchy type, I'm more the beheading, action type of girl." She smiles as he looks at her over his shoulder.  
  
He smiles back and says, " I know, Luv. It's just a lot easier to talk to you. The watchers make me feel like some big science project, with all the questions they ask that I don't know how to answer. I don't have answers for them, and I get nervous."  
  
"So, that's why, when we're around everyone it turns into a Spike/Buffy make-out session of epic proportions."  
  
He turns around to look at her and smiles sheepishly, and then it turns into a big grin. "Well, Luv, do you blame me? I don't want to answer questions I don't have answers for. I'm just as or more confused about all of this as they are."  
  
" I have a question for you, baby."  
  
"Wha's 'at, Luv?"  
  
"Well in the shower you said, you didn't know where you were, and I distinctly remember you saying you were in hell. I wanna know what that was all about."  
  
"The truth of it is, Luv. I don't know where I was. It was totally black, there. I couldn't see my soddin' hand in front of my face. It was also like I was waiting for something/ someone. I'm not sure if it was that you and the Scoobies were goin' to bring my back is why I was there, or what. It just felt like I needed to be there to await what was comin'. Back to your question I wasn't literally in hell, but it was to me, because I didn't have you there to make it heaven. So it was total hell. My heaven is you." By the end of the explanation he has turned back around facing the door away from her.  
  
He feels a lone tear hit his shoulder, and turns completely around to take her in his arms. "Oh, baby, don't cry. It wasn't that bad really." He says in a consoling manner, rubbing her back, soothingly.  
  
She looks up at him, unfallen tears still in her eyes. "I think I know the answer to your question 'bout the William/Spike thing."  
  
"Whas'at Luv?" he whispers softly.  
  
"You're both Spike. You've always been both. The William part is the smart, loving, sweet as hell part and the Spike part is the snarky, kick ass, don't take any shit, unless it's from me, part. You've integrated both parts to become the Spike, I love and respect." She says this looking directly into his eyes. She wants him to believe it as much as she does.  
  
He's still looking in her eyes searching for something. He sees it finally the belief in her eyes is overwhelming.  
  
"You are a good man, William." She says while he still looks in her eyes.  
  
He pulls her to him for a hug, and mumbles into her hair. "I KNEW you were the ONE, god, how can I love someone as much as I love you?"  
  
"I'm just so loveable, baby." She says, sarcastically. She gets a chuckle from him. "Knew I could make you laugh."  
  
He studies her face. "You're one hell'uva woman Buffy." He says placing a finger on the mark he made on her neck and pulling her closer for a kiss.  
  
Pulling back from the kiss she retorts, "Yea a little bleach blonde vamp told me that once and you know what? I believe him."  
  
He pulls her as close as he can get her, and slowly kisses her mouth, coaching it open with his tongue. She opens her mouth and invites him in. He deepens the kiss and tastes every part of her mouth that he can get his tongue into. It's a long and sensuous kiss that pours every ounce of his love and devotion in it.  
  
As the kiss goes on, he has slowly been laying her back on the black satin covered pillows. He leaves her mouth, kissing down her face to her throat. He finds his mark and slowly sucks on it. He hears a small gasp in response to this and sucks and licks just a bit harder, getting a groan for his effort. Smiling against her throat, he proceeds to kiss down to her breast, and slowly starts kissing and nipping at it. He stays away from her nipple, until she cries out from the torturous pleasure. He slowly sucks the puckered and swollen nub into his mouth and proceeds to torture her further.  
  
No one has ever made her feel the way Spike always does, hell no one she's ever been with has had the passion and love this one man has for her. It's pure unadulterated fire, when they're like this.  
  
Spike leaves her breast for her ribs and stomach, nibbling, kissing and licking his way all the way to her belly button, which he kisses and then lightly runs his tongue into.  
  
Buffy lets out loud gasp at the pure pleasure running through her abdomen.  
  
He loves the taste and feel of her against his lips and tongue. To him she is the most expensive wine and he's getting drunk off of her.  
  
He wants her so damned much, but he wants this to last and if he goes in now it won't last more than two minutes.  
  
He looks up at her. She has her eyes closed, panting slightly, hair pooled out all around her. The candlelight is playing against her face.  
  
*My golden goddess, definitely, on hell'uva woman. She's so beautiful. * He thinks as he goes back to lavishing her body with tongue, lips, and hands.  
  
As he continues his exploration, she has opened her eyes to watch him. She thinks to herself while looking at the top of his sandy haired head. *It couldn't get any better than this, the man I love making love to me. He's a really good man*  
  
They lock eyes as he looks up at her from his position between her thighs. Conveying their thoughts to one another. Holding a conversation, without words. Seeing all the love they have for each other in just that one glance. They both know that yes 'this is the one'.  
  
Spike's known it. Buffy is finally figuring it out, and it's the best thing in the world to her, just being here with him.  
  
After that look Spike slides a finger inside her to get her ready for him. She gasps loudly from the unexpected, but quite enjoyable intrusion. She grabs the soft curls on the top of his head with her tiny hands.  
  
She thought what he was doing before was exquisite, she now knows there's something a whole lot more exquisite.  
  
He feels her muscles tighten slightly and knows she's ready. Slowly slides into her, giving her sometime to adjust to him.  
  
He sets a slow and steady pace; he's not going to rush this.  
  
This is how he always wanted it to be between them. Although what they had before wasn't anything to complain about, but she had never let him make slow love to her, it was always a frenzied mating, nothing like what is happening now. Of course it was always love to him, because that was all he knew when it came to her. It was either love her or want to kill her. There was never any in-between. When it came to her it was always love, ALWAYS LOVE.  
  
Now that he gets to finally do what he always wanted, he wants it to go on forever.  
  
With all these thoughts going through his head, he almost misses the guttural moan she lets out and knows that she is almost there. He's nowhere near.  
  
He stops moving and looks down at her, after he kisses her slow and sensually he says, "Not yet, Baby."  
  
He picks back up into a really slow rhythm, trying to make it last as long as possible.  
  
*Not yet baby, he says! My god, I'm about to implode here. * Buffy thinks. Even though she wants it to last as long as possible, too. God if it doesn't feel so good. She loves this man, and you can see it written all over her face.  
  
She looks up into those deep, cerulean eyes and instantly calms. She sees the total love there and it makes her heart beat faster and louder. How could she not have seen it the so many other times they'd been together, before this?  
  
*You were an idiot, that's why. * She thinks chiding herself for her stupidity. Picturing her past self and beating the hell out of her, in her mind.  
  
He tenses up and she knows he's ready.  
  
She picks up the pace for him, but just a slight bit and moans. Whispering out gibberish, that makes absolutely no sense what so ever.  
  
He pulls her to him, whispering over and over, again. "My beautiful, golden goddess I love you so, so much."  
  
She opens her eyes, and looks straight to his and moans out "I love you, Spike."  
  
Just at that moment he can't hang on any longer. He reaches between them and twists at her most sensitive spot. She screams his name and they both explode in ecstasy together.  
  
Panting they come down from they're high and snuggle into each other, neither one moving.  
  
She's lying on his chest, head resting on his shoulder. His arms are around her, chin resting on the top of her head. He kisses it getting a mouthful of hair, he doesn't even care, and he just made love to his woman. He's in heaven, just laying here with her.  
  
He turns on his side; she's still lying up against him, facing him.  
  
"You remember once I told you, that the night you let me hold you in that abandoned house, was the best bloody night of my life?"  
  
"Yea, that was the night you laid it all out there, for me. I don't think I could ever forget it."  
  
"Well, I lied then."  
  
She looks at him, with a look of disbelief.  
  
"This bloody night beats any other night I've ever had, as the best bloody night of my life, Luv." He says in explanation.  
  
She smiles and snuggles a little closer to him, and looks up at him, smiling. "Tell me about it."  
  
"Luv, you were there I believe you already know about it." He says, smiling down at her, and chuckling.  
  
She smacks him lightly on the stomach.  
  
"Holding you was something, but getting to make love to you, and you actually being there and knowing it was me. That's the best thing by so soddin' far. You don't know how much that means, how much you mean to me." He says, getting serious again.  
  
"Yeah, I do know. I seen what you went through, Spike. Everything you've done. Hell you died for me. It took me awhile to figure it out, but I didn't know it was really love 'til that split moment that you were gonna leave me, like all the rest. I know you did it to save the world, but you were still leaving, just after I finally knew that the feelings were love, and I was dying all over again."  
  
'I brought you back; well I should say that Wills and the rest of the gang brought you back. Now that I think about it. I'm kinda highly pissed at them. They sent me off to look at some stupid weapons, knowing full well that they were gonna bring you back and they didn't tell me or even let me be there. Oh! They are so going to get it.'  
  
Spike's been sitting there listening to her little rant, tears in his eyes. " You know how I felt the night they brought you back, now. I saw you on those stairs and your hands were all scratched and bleeding and it killed me. I knew in that instant what had happened. I wanted to kill every soddin' one of 'em.  
  
'They had brought you back and didn't even see fit to tell me. Hell I didn't even have a clue as to what they were plannin', Luv. For a hundred and forty seven bloody days I was in misery. Saving you in my dreams every night, I didn't want to wake up. At least then I got to see you and be near to you. Which brings up the question, Luv. How long was I gone?'  
  
"Two days, one hour, and thirty two minutes. Well that's up until I saw you lying on that table, in that god-awful room. How long was it for you?"  
  
"You love me that much, Huh? Never thought I'd see the day a Slayer would love a vampire so much she actually counted the minutes he was gone." He chuckles, slightly.  
  
'As for how long it was for me, in all the blackness, it seemed like forever, Luv. When I got here and seen you lyin' on that floor, it seemed like five minutes. I can't believe you actually counted the minutes.' He chuckles again.  
  
"Yes Spike I love you that damned much." She says slapping him lightly on the chest.  
  
Then she yawns and says, "I'm a little sleepy."  
  
" Go to sleep, Pet. I'll be here when you wake, and I'll hold onto you all night long."  
  
She leans up and presses a kiss to his soft lips, then snuggles deeper into his chest, and falls into a peaceful sleep.  
  
He presses a kiss to her head and whispers "I love you, Pet." Into her ear as he closes his eyes and falls into a peaceful dreamland, along with her.  
  
(Damn that took way to long to type, I guess it didn't help that "Crush" and "I was Made to Love You" was on and well I took a 2 hour break. But still this sucker is long. I hope you guys enjoyed and I think I answered a couple of questions in this one, and thanks to MSU Did you have to take that shower? Just wondering. Cause after writing this one I believe I might have to have one myself.) 


	23. The Morning After

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 24  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Buffy rolls over, reaching for Spike. She notices that he isn't there. She jerks straight up in the bed and says to herself "It couldn't have been a dream."  
  
Looking around the room, she suddenly hears a chuckle coming from the bathroom doorway. Slowly turning her head and praying that it wasn't her imagination. Her eyes look upon a tight, black jeans clad Spike, leaning against the doorframe, without a shirt on.  
  
She lets out the breath she had been holding, and holds her arms out to him. Inviting him to hug her.  
  
He slowly walks over to her, and envelopes her in his tight embrace.  
  
"I thought I had dreamed it all." She says, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No, Luv, it wasn't a dream. I'm here like I said I'd be, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."  
  
She starts to say something, but there's a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" She asks the offending knocker, with venom in her voice.  
  
Spike chuckles as she's answered by Faith.  
  
"It's me, B."  
  
Buffy smiles and says, "Come on in, Faith."  
  
"The doors locked, B. Plus really don't wanna come in if you guys are in bed and indecent." She shouts back through the door.  
  
"It never bothered you before, F." Buffy calls.  
  
"Well I'm a different girl now, B. So put some clothes on then I'll come in." Faith says, laughing at how ridiculous their conversation is.  
  
Spike has been standing in front of Buffy, laughing his ass off at the two of them, too.  
  
"What's so funny, Bleach Boy?"  
  
"I wish you all would quit callin' me that, at least 'til I get bleached again. It's Bloody annoyin'. What's so damned funny is the whole conversation you just had through that bloody door, Luv." He says walking to the door, to let Faith in, and unlock it.  
  
"Well, we can't exactly call you Evil Dead or Dead Boy, anymore." She says as she pulls the shirt that Spike had been wearing the night before on over her naked flesh, and while he unlocks the door to let Faith enter.  
  
"Hey Spike." Faith says walking into the room. She's heard their whole conversation and says to Buffy. "Hey B, you could always call him beefcake or somethin'." As she checks out all the muscley goodness of Spike.  
  
"Oh, bloody soddin' hell." Spike says rolling his eyes and walking out the door.  
  
"Hey where you goin'." Buffy yells after him.  
  
"Goin' to see what the big, brooding, Poof has to eat in this place." He mutters.  
  
"That's what I came up to tell you guys. Angel's crew brought Denny's. Figured you guys would want something, before all the others, smelled and came running and devouring everything. Since you all didn't eat at all yesterday." Faith says, as she watches Spikes back side as he leaves the room.  
  
"Thanks, Faith. I'm a little starved. Haven't eaten anything since I don't know when. I hope they brought bacon and French toast. MMMM! French toast." Buffy says, with a glazed look in her eyes, thinking of the toast smothered in blueberry syrup.  
  
"Come on B, we'd better get down there before everyone and Spike eats it all." Faith says.  
  
Buffy pushes the hair off of her neck revealing the bite mark that's still healing that's there, and totally forgetting about the little memento from the shower.  
  
"Damn, B. Did you go out patrolling last night and get bitten or somethin'? You got one hell of a nasty bite mark there." Faith says, completely confused, because she could have sworn Buffy and Spike had stayed in their room all night.  
  
Buffy reaches up to her neck and smiles remembering how and who had given the bite. Placing her hand on it, she replies. "Uh, no. No patrolling."  
  
"But how?" Faith says even more confused than before. She's fluttering her hand around her neck to get her point across.  
  
"Spike." Buffy states, looking at Faith, like have you gone insano, because of the whole hand fluttery thing.  
  
"I don't get it, B. How did he bite you? He's supposed to be human now."  
  
"Faith you were there last night, didn't you hear anything that Lorne said?"  
  
"Well I was kinda talkin' to Wes, but I did hear a little of it. Yeah I heard that he wasn't completely human, but I didn't think that he'd have fangs."  
  
"Hell Faith, we were just as surprised as you are. We were in the shower and."  
  
Faith cuts her off. "Uh, really don't need to have details, B. Got the picture."  
  
"Anyway, it just came from out of the blue. He didn't even know he'd done it 'til I told him."  
  
Buffy gets up off of the bed and strolls over to the dresser to brush and tie back her hair. She watches Faith in the mirror. She's fidgeting around, and pushing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
She finally says, "B, you know that you're gonna have to tell Giles and Wes about this. It could be dangerous."  
  
Buffy turns from the mirror and walks towards Faith.  
  
"Faith, Spike isn't dangerous, if he wanted to last night, he could've sucked me dry and I probably would've let him, but he didn't. He loves me and I trust in that love, like I trust in my undying love for him. More than anything in this world, I trust him with my life and everyone I love lives."  
  
Faith has been standing there listening to her devotion speech. She's so stunned, she's never heard Buffy talk about anything or anyone like that before, not even Angel, and he was supposed to be the love of her life. She's still standing there with her mouth gaped open.  
  
Spike has been leaning on the door facing, listening to the conversation. He speaks up and says, "That's nice to know, Luv." Smiling his Buffy only smile.  
  
He's startled them out of their reverie of him. Sauntering over to the bedside table, he places a tray laden with food on it.  
  
He turns around, "Place is like a madhouse down there, had to basically wrestle the food from those girls and guys down there. It's a wonder I made it out soddin' alive." He says, as he makes his way over to Buffy, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking in her eyes.  
  
'Had to pull the Bit out of the soddin' middle of it all, she could've gotten killed with all that carnage goin'on. Wrestled her some food out of it too. It's a bloody war down there, Pet.' He says smiling and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.  
  
'Figured you'd like some peace and quite, so I brought it up here. I did manage to get a couple pieces of that toast stuff, and some bacon, though. Grabbed what syrup I could, the little hellions, were guardin' it with their lives.' He chuckles, thinking about what he had to go through just to get the meal.  
  
"You fought all those slayers to get me my toast? You're such a sweetie." With a twinkle in her eyes, Buffy smiles up at him.  
  
"Oh hell, no. I fought the Whelp, Angel's crew, and the watcher. Do you actually think I'd fight a bunch of teenage girls and slayers to boot? Don't bloody think so, Luv. I maybe crazy, but no man in his right mind would do that." Spike says, sheepishly, cause he got caught. Well he never could really lie right out to his slayer, now could he.  
  
"Well, B, I'm gonna go fight for me some of that grub, if there's anything left, but scraps." Faith says laughing at Spike.  
  
'Remember you gotta tell Giles and Wesley about.' She flutters her hand again, as she walks towards the door.  
  
"I will Faith, I just want to eat first, I'm starving here."  
  
"Alright, B. I'll see ya guys later." Faith says walking out the door.  
  
"See ya later." They say, walking to the bed, to sit and eat.  
  
"Have a nice talk with Faith did'ya Luv?" Spike asks, as he steals a piece of bacon off of the plate Buffy is eating from.  
  
"Hey, eat your own food, you big pig." She exclaims, smacking his hand and taking a bite of her syrup drenched toast.  
  
'MMMM! Syrupy goodness." She says, blissfully.  
  
"Pet?" Spike says in askance.  
  
"Oh yea, I recon. She noticed the bite and had to ask about it. Then she started giving me advice. Telling me to tell Giles and Wesley. Like I wasn't going to anyway, I mean hello BIG BITE WOUND it's not like they aren't goin' to see it." She rants looking at her plate, and the rapidly disappearing bacon, which has all found it's way to Spikes mouth.  
  
'Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she's showing concern for someone other than herself, but really like I wasn't going to tell Giles. They need to know about this, it's important that we tell them everything that isn't human about you, so they can research and find out what exactly you are.'  
  
Spike has sat and listened to her rant, while stuffing his face with pancakes, sausage, orange juice, and Buffys bacon. He hasn't spoken one word, while listening to her.  
  
Buffy looks over at him, and starts laughing hysterically.  
  
"What?" He asks with syrup dripping down his chin.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a napkin?" She asks through her laughter.  
  
After getting her laughter at least a little under control, she reaches up with her index finger and retrieves the dollop of syrup, and places her finger in her mouth, slowly sucking all of the sticky goodness off.  
  
"Don't bloody do that, Pet, or you won't be eating the rest of that meal." He growls out, getting slightly hard at her actions.  
  
"Maybe I don't wanna finish it, maybe I wanna lick some more syrup off of your Hot, tight, little body." She says chuckling and turning back to her toast. "Then maybe again I do wanna finish it, since I am starving."  
  
He growls again, and goes back to his own meal, thinking *Bloody woman is gonna be the death of me*  
  
(A.N. I don't know what happened last chappy, but it never came up on FF. net as a new chappy. I could go up to my users look up and it was there but it never came up on the new chappy page.) 


	24. A Broken Angel and Money Money Money

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 25  
  
(Sorry that this chappy has been so long in coming, my muse decided it was time for a vacation. Maybe she died I don't know, but here it is, hope you guys like it.)  
  
Buffy and Spike are walking down the stairs into the lobby dressed and ready for the day.  
  
Spike in his usual black attire, with some boots, and a blue jeans shirt, instead of the red one he wanted, because Buffy had decided she liked it better on her than on him and took it.  
  
The boots and shirt were courtesy of whoever had stayed in their room last. Plus Buffy said that the blue jean shirt would look good on him, who was he to argue. The boots on the other hand weren't anything special, just some old Dingoes that actually fit. They were better than nothing and well Buffy had liked them also, so of course Spike went along with it.  
  
They are holding hands and looking at each other.  
  
Everyone looks up, and sees who has come down. When they see that it's the blonde duo and they are oblivious to everything around them, they go back to doing what they were. Which seems like the same scene from the night before, except for Xander being the one in the chair spinning around it's Andrew. Other than that it's the same.  
  
"Who's up for shopping?" Buffy says, startling everyone. They all thought that Buffy and Spike hadn't even noticed them.  
  
"Are you serious?" Dawn asks, excitedly.  
  
"Yes, I'm serious." Buffy says, still looking up at Spike. "Everyone needs stuff, and Angel has all kinds of money now. I was going to see if he'd let me borrow some of it. Just to get necessities and that's all."  
  
"There's no need to ask Buffy. I was gonna ask if you needed anything and offer the money, anyway." Angel says as he comes out of the office.  
  
Buffy smiles at him, walking over to him, and gives him a friendly hug. "Thank you, Angel. I'll pay you back, as soon as I can." She says still hugging him.  
  
"There's no need, Buffy. Wolfram and Heart won't miss it and you need it more than I do."  
  
"Thanks, Angel." She replies, raising up to place a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
Spike growls possessively, and vamps.  
  
Everyone, but Buffy and Faith are taken aback, by this and gasps.  
  
Buffy turns around and Angel sees that the bite on her neck isn't his mark any longer; it's been completely covered by another.  
  
Angel looks from Spike to Buffy, and back again. He's very puzzled by the look on his face.  
  
"Mine." Spike growls out, walking over and jerking Buffy away.  
  
"Neanderthal, much?" Buffy asks.  
  
"Buffy what's goin' on?" Angel asks as he backs away from her. " I don't understand. How come he can vamp, but doesn't have game face? The only other vamp I know of that can do that is Dracula." He is so totally confused now, and has lost the ability to speak.  
  
Buffy turns back around to face Angel. She had been looking Spike in the eyes, after he jerked her away. Spike wraps his arms around her, tightly holding her to him. He buries his face in her hair. "Mine." He states, again.  
  
"Yes, baby." She says in reply.  
  
'We haven't figured that out yet, Angel.' She says as she's rubbing the hands around her waist, soothingly. Spike finally loosens his hold.  
  
She relaxes against him.  
  
"Mine." He whispers in her ear, as he slips his fangs in the bite.  
  
She notices that he isn't drinking, just reaffirming that she is his.  
  
"He's claimed you." Angel says defeated.  
  
Spike removes his fangs from her neck, and looks up at Angel with his human face back on. He smiles and gets that cocky look on his face.  
  
Buffy looks at Angel then at Spike, with a smile on her face.  
  
To Angel she doesn't look as confused as he would like her to be.  
  
"He's claimed you as a mate. Do you have any idea what that means?" He asks, hoping that this will make her more confused, but it doesn't. She's still smiling.  
  
"God Angel! I'm the slayer or one of them any ways. I of course know what it means to be claimed. That's one of the first things Giles taught me when we were together."  
  
"You let him do it? It wasn't a mistake?"  
  
"Angel, if you haven't figured it out yet, I love him. He's everything to me and if he wants me to be his mate then I'm honored. No, actually I'm ecstatic that he would let me be. He could have fallen for anyone, but he picked me."  
  
Angel feels all the hope that when she was finally ready, that she'd pick him and now that hope is completely gone. Drained right from him in a matter of one day. In two days time he had lost the hope of ever having the nice baked cookie goodness, and the love of his life. *What else could go wrong* He thinks with a heavy heart.  
  
Angel looks from Spike, which is still smiling all goofy to Buffy. Who is looking at him, just a little puzzled at his silence after all of what she has just said.  
  
"Alright it's your life, I can't tell you what to do. I was just hoping in the end that you'd want me and well it looks like that's not gonna happen." Angel sighs, after he's said his piece.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. I love you, but Spike is my heart, my love, my everything."  
  
"I just can't figure how all this happened."  
  
"Angel it wasn't just one thing, it was a lot of stuff that you really wouldn't understand. You weren't there to witness it. The short of it is, he has been there all along. Spike stuck through a lot of hell, most of it I put him through. I can't say that he didn't put me through a whole hell of a lot, too. Even when I treated him like some useless, disgusting thing, he was always there. I would ask him to leave or order I should say. He wouldn't go away. He stuck by me when we went up against Glory. He protected and took care of Dawn when I was dead. I came back and he was the only one I could stand to be near. He went and got his soul back for me, because he thought that was what I wanted. He went through torture and went insane because of it. He sacrificed himself to save the world, and me. There's so much he went through just because of me and he earned every bit of the love I feel for him and so much more. He deserves his reward; the only one he ever wanted was me. He stayed and you didn't and I loved you so much and you left me. He loved me more than anything, and I begged him to leave. He wouldn't. He stayed thinking I'd never love him and he didn't care. He stayed, because he loved me and didn't want me to get hurt or dead again." She finishes her speech. Turning around, she smiles at Spike.  
  
He's standing there, mouth hanging open. He finally comes to his senses and says, "Luv, you're not a reward, you're just the icing on the cake."  
  
She laughs turning back to look at Angel, who has been brooding about what she just said.  
  
Angel's heart has just broken into a million pieces again, for the second time in one day. He has contemplated her heart-felt words, trying to get it straight in his head. He was shattered when she said that Spike had stayed and he hadn't.  
  
Hell he had ran, he thought he was doing the right thing. He wanted her to have as normal a life as she could, but him leaving her was the turning point. He never should have left, and then they'd still be together. Spike would just be dust and not another thought would have been thought about him. Now Buffy was in love with Spike and didn't want anything to do with him other than just a friend. From what he understood out of her words, she had put Spike through hell and he had stayed. Angel had only got the heaven of Buffy when they were together, but he had left. The one that had stood by her was Spike, and she had fallen for him and Angel couldn't win back what he had lost a long time ago. Spike had gotten her love fair and square, and he couldn't argue with that.  
  
He has finally come to terms with it, in his head. His heart was another thing. He'd never really be over her he knew. It seems like no one ever was. Even Xander still held to his crush, although, he'd deny it 'til his dying day.  
  
He looks up at Buffy, after she'd been staring at him for the past few minutes.  
  
Saying nothing to Buffy, he looks to Spike. "Boy, you'd better not ever hurt her, if you do."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know you'll stake me good and proper." Spike says, in a huff. "I've heard that song and dance before, Peaches. Get a new tune."  
  
Angel looks at him, "I'm not kidding Spike, I won't hesitate to kill you."  
  
Buffy is so stunned; it takes her a few seconds to respond. "Did you just threaten him?" She asks. "My god, I really don't know you at all do I?"  
  
Spike steps in; placing his hands on Buffy's shoulders and says, "Peaches, the one thing I'll never do is hurt one of my girls. I've already lost two of'em. I'm soddin' well not gonna lose another one, and if you count Joyce I've lost three of 'em. I'll protect'em with my life, now that I actually have one. I would and did give up my unlife, for'em. I'll always protect'em all, even the whelp."  
  
Now Buffy is looking over her shoulder, at him stunned. He'll even give his life for Xander? She thinks.  
  
Angel takes his explanation at face value and nods. He knows Spike would give up everything to protect what is his and from what Angel sees Buffy is and the Scooby's are because she is.  
  
He then hands Buffy a checkbook and turns toward the office again, "You'd better boy, you'd better." He mutters closing the door behind him.  
  
Buffy opens up the checkbook and sees that it has her name in it. Then the sum in the balance column catches her eye. Her eyes bug out and she gasps, "That's a lot of zeros!"  
  
Spike grabs it from her and his mouth drops open. " There's no way Angel has that much money, just to give away." He says dumbfounded.  
  
" The law firm does, and I'm giving some to Buffy and Dawn. I don't want them to have to live on that bus any longer than necessary." Angel calls from the office; he has heard Spike through the door.  
  
Buffy walks to the door and opens it. Entering, with Spike right behind her.  
  
"Angel you don't have to do this. It's way to much, but my god that's a lot of zeros."  
  
Dawn comes over from her perch on the couch, and looks over Spikes shoulder at the open checkbook in his hand. She sees how much money, and gasps.  
  
The first thing out of her mouth is "Buffy we'll be virtually rich, if you'll just except it. We'll be able to do what ever we want."  
  
Buffy turns to her sister. "Dawn, if I take it we aren't gonna just go spend it all."  
  
"It'll take quite awhile for us to spend all of this, Buffy."  
  
"Buffy it's yours do what you want with it." Angel states, looking at her back. He's not gonna take the money back. She needs it and he has more than enough, now.  
  
Buffy hears this in his voice and says "Fine, we'll take it, but half of it is going towards college for you." She looks pointedly at Dawn.  
  
"That's a pretty great idea, Luv." Spike says, looking at his mate with love in his eyes.  
  
She looks at Spike and smiles, "I was thinking maybe I'd take some correspondence classes myself, at least then I'd have something to do. I would like to finish that college stuff I started when Glory decided to show up."  
  
Spike smiles back at her, "I think that would be good for you, Luv."  
  
He takes the few steps that separates them and puts a kiss on top of her head.  
  
"Is that all I get?" She huffs. She was expecting him to give her a kiss.  
  
He looks down at her pouting little lower lip, and can't resist. He kisses her, long and hard. Plunging his tongue into her open mouth, and plundering it, 'til Dawn decides she's had enough of the display and says, " I'm glad that you are going to take classes Buffy, and at home too. Then you can have more time with us."  
  
Buffy turns from Spike, also breaking the kiss, to talk to Dawn. "Well, first things first. We need to go shopping. Spikes hair needs help." She says, turning to Spike and smiling, letting him know that she's just joking. She grabs Spikes hand and wraps an arm around Dawns shoulders, and walks out of the office.  
  
"Thanks again, Angel." She says over her shoulder, as they walk out.  
  
Back in the lobby, she shouts, "Everyone get on the bus, we're going shopping."  
  
Andrew walks by, saying excitedly, " Are we going to Wal-Mart? I really want to get that new Lord of the Rings video game. Oh, and something to play it on, cause what's the use of having the game if you don't have the console."  
  
Dawn slaps him in the head.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?"  
  
She laughs at him and says, "I barely touched you, and it couldn't have hurt. Buffy also said that it was just the necessities, not an all out shopping spree."  
  
"Let the mini-whelp have his geek machine, Nibblet. Hell you all can afford it, plus it'll keep him from whinin' 'bout it, 'cause we wouldn't let him have it." Spike says, as he walks beside his girls.  
  
They get out the door and he stops.  
  
Buffy turns to look at him, "What's wrong, honey?" She asks, with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"It's just that the soddin' suns shinin', Luv." He says staring out past the shadow that he's standing in. He hasn't noticed that there's a beam of sunlight shining on his face.  
  
"Spike, there's sun on the side of you face, I think it's safe to say it's not going to harm you."  
  
"Well Luv, I didn't want to burn to a crisp right in front of you. Don't think you'd let me burn but still don't particularly like the thought of it."  
  
Willow, Xander and Kennedy come rushing past them.  
  
Xander pushes Spike off of the stoop, and says, "Come on, Spike, Mr. Suns not gonna hurt you. See." Then he proceeds to push him the rest of the way out into the sun.  
  
Spike stands there for a few minutes, breathing in the fresh air and just generally feeling the warmth of the sun on him.  
  
He turns to Buffy wrapping an arm around her, and walks over to the bus. He looks down at her before stepping onto the bus.  
  
"Been a long time since I've been in the sun, Luv. Think I'll freckle?"  
  
"I don't know, baby, but it sure looks good on you." She says, leaning up for a brief kiss.  
  
"Never thought I'd ever get to see you in it, Sweet' art." He whispers into her hair. "You look even better in the sunlight than in the candle light, and that's just a real accomplishment. You're bloody beautiful."  
  
They turn walking onto the bus, noticing their seat has been left open. They head for it, and sit down.  
  
Willow and Kennedy are in the same seat also. They are laughing at a joke that one of the other slayers told them. They're happy, and so are Spike and Buffy.  
  
Xander is in the driver's seat, since Giles is with Wesley researching.  
  
He turns around, and shouts, "Sit down and shut up." Just like the bus driver from South Park. "I always wanted to say that." He chuckles turning back around, and starts the bus.  
  
"Did I just tell Angelus that I'd give my life for him, Luv?"  
  
"Yep, you sure did."  
  
"Can I take it back?"  
  
"Nope, you promised and you never go back on your promises. Do you?"  
  
"Bloody Hell, you got me there, Pet." He laughs.  
  
"You have to keep it."  
  
"Bugger."  
  
(Okay I hope that was as good as the rest, if not sorry, it had to be done.) 


	25. WalMart pt 1

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 26  
  
( MSU: You leave the best reviews. Thanks for all of them. Big huge Spikey kiss to you. To the person that asked if the last chappy was the end, believe me when I say, this is so far from over. The darned story will not end, I think it's going to then I just lead right into something else. To everyone else thanks for the reviews, and a Spike kiss to all.)  
  
The bus pulls into the local Wal-Mart. Everyone piles out, into the parking lot, after Xander finally parks it at the very end it. The bus is sitting caddy cornered, because Wal-Mart doesn't have spaces for buses.  
  
"Could you have parked any further away from the store, Xan?" Dawn asks, sarcastically and rolls her eyes at him. She exits the bus, not waiting for his reply.  
  
"If you want to try and park this big honkin' thing, then be my guest." He shouts after her, just as sarcastic as she was being.  
  
"OH! Don't go getting all huffy, Xan. I was just kidding with ya." She shouts back at him, from the outside. She then strides off to the entrance, thinking of all the stuff she's going to buy with the signed check that Buffy had given her.  
  
Buffy had decided to give everyone a signed check, so that they wouldn't have to meet up with her for her to pay for everything.  
  
Buffy and Spike exit the bus hand and hand. They are having some kind of discussion, but they're so quiet that no one can figure out what they are saying. They're smiling like two goofs, at each other.  
  
"They're inseparable, aren't they?" Kennedy asks Willow quietly.  
  
They are standing outside of the bus door, waiting for the rest of the slayers to emerge. Xander is standing beside them, so that he can close it up after everyone gets off.  
  
"Yeah." Willow answers. "Me and Tara were like that for awhile, then she broke up with me. Not that I'm saying that because Buffy and Spike already broke up and now they're back together again and I don't think they'll break up again and." She's waving her hands around and getting excited.  
  
"Wills you're babbling." Xander says. Thinking *after all this time and all we've been through, she's still the same old Wills*  
  
Everyone is finally off of the bus and Xander jumps back on to make sure that everything is secure and he exits then shuts the doors up tight.  
  
Everyone is walking up to the entrance, not even noticing all the stares they are getting from all the people that are in the parking lot.  
  
The people all know that Sunnydale was destroyed, because of a big giant sinkhole had swallowed the whole town up. Yet here is a bunch of teenage girls and two very nice looking guys on a bus that says it came from there. They just watch the procession of strange people, staring and not believing it.  
  
The group finally enters the store and everyone heads in their own directions.  
  
Buffy drags Spike directly over to the women's clothing and starts to pick items up off of the racks.  
  
"It's not he best selection, but it'll have to do until I can get to a better store." She states, smiling up at her honey.  
  
"Pet, why am I standing here looking at women's clothing?" Spike asks her and smiles back down on her.  
  
" 'Cause you love me and I might need a mans objective opinion on some of the stuff I pick out. Plus you wouldn't want to miss me trying on this." She replies, while holding up a skimpy, red string bikini.  
  
Spike raises his scarred eyebrow at the barely there swimsuit, picturing his goddess in it. He moves his hands, which are in his pockets in front of the bulge in his jeans. *Really don't need to be thinking' like that in the middle of a department store, Mate* he thinks to himself.  
  
"Wouldn't mind seein' you in that, Luv, but I need some stuff too." He says, as he calms down a bit. "I'll be right over here, if you need me." He points to a rack holding t-shirts that he had noticed, while he was being dragged through the store. Placing a kiss on her cheek he turns from her and proceeds to his destination across the aisle from her.  
  
Watching him strut away, she smiles and shakes her head. She says to herself, "I love that man."  
  
"Love you, too Pet." he heard her and called it back over his shoulder. Everyone that was around them looks from him to her. This embarrasses Buffy and she hides her face from all spectators.  
  
She pulls a few shirts and some pants off of a rack and heads the dressing rooms, her face still slightly pink from being embarrassed.  
  
Andrew is in heaven. He is standing in front of the video game display, just about drooling. He stares and stares. He is trying to figure out which console is the best, and which games he can get.  
  
Dawn notices him, walking over from the CD's. She chuckles at him, because he is just so funny standing there with his mouth hanging open and just a little bit of saliva at the corner of his mouth. "What'cha doin'?" She asks him, as she nears.  
  
Andrew turns and looks at her. He still has that look of euphoria on his face and just a couple of drops of drool on his chin. He swipes his wrist over his face removing the spit, unknowingly.  
  
He finally registers what Dawn asked, and replies "I don't know which on to get. I mean X-box has that really cool design, but Playstation has so many games and then you have all the other consoles, to pick from. I just can't choose which one. HELP?"  
  
Dawn sighs and rolls her eyes at the geek. *How do I get myself into this stuff with him* She wonders. She decides to help him out, and then get the hell away from him. "Okay, I get the one that you can play the most games on, and then the whole interchangeable games thing shouldn't be much of a prob'. The games you really want are on all of the consoles."  
  
"Thanks Dawn. I guess I'll get the Playstation then. Now all I have to figure out is what games other than LoTR, and Star Wars."  
  
Dawn shakes her head and goes back over to the CD's. She was looking for the new Three Doors Down CD when she noticed Andrew and she also wants to get a CD player, too. She hopes she finds the CD so she can play that song for Buffy and Spike that reminds her of them. She wants to play it when everyone is back on the bus.  
  
Willow and Kennedy are in the aisle directly over from Dawn, looking at Sarah Mac Lachlan music.  
  
"Let's get this one and this one." Kennedy says dropping the cd's in the cart. " I also want to get that Michelle Branch one, too."  
  
"I don't know Kennedy, I sort of wanted to get Blink 182 and this one." Willow says holding up a jewel case.  
  
"We can get all of them. Buffy said that we could get anything we wanted, so let's get what we want." Kennedy says in a practical tone. Placing her hands on her hips. She isn't going to not get these cd's and Willow knows it by the stance, it must be in the slayer genes or something.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Buffy did say we could have anything. I say we get what we want and have fun doing it."  
  
Xander is standing in the tool section, browsing hammers and saws and everything a carpenter could dream of. He has just about the same expression on his face as Andrew did while looking at video games. Except in his case there is no drool.  
  
Andrew walks past noticing Xander and says, "Hey Xander, check out what I'm gonna buy."  
  
Xander turns around, relieved that he's not still alone, even if it is Andrew shoving video games up nose. He still isn't alone anymore.  
  
"Hey Andrew, let me check those out." He says, just trying to get him to stay. He drops the hammer he was checking out and grabs for the games.  
  
'Cool, Tekken. We are so gonna play this." He says when he sees one of the coolest games ever in the stash of games in the cart.  
  
"Yeah can you believe it's one of those 19.99 deals?" Andrew asks, very excited that he was getting it that cheap.  
  
"This was a great idea Andy." Xander compliments him. "Now we can totally ignore Giles and Wesley, and most of all the Buffy and Spike cuddle show."  
  
Andrew smiles real big and thinks *Xander thought I had a good idea, not many times that'll ever happen* "Thanks Xander, plus it's really boring in that hotel, after you explore the whole thing."  
  
"When did you go exploring? Xander asks, interested in what Andrew had found out about the place.  
  
"About 2 O'clock this morning, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to have a look around."  
  
"Did you happen to find anything interesting?"  
  
"Not really, it looked like part of the basement had been a training room at one time, but that's about as interesting as it got."  
  
"How could you tell, I mean the only one that I know of you ever seeing, was the half assed one that was in Buffy's basement."  
  
"Well, it almost looked like Buffy's, I mean there was mats and stuff. That sorta told me that it had been something similar to a training room or gym."  
  
"You're probably right, I'll have to tell Buff, to go down and check it out. If we can get her away from Spike long enough."  
  
He picks up the hammer he had dropped and some other stuff and places it in the half full cart he's pushing around.  
  
Spike is still browsing around in the men's section, he has a box under his arm, and you can see a logo on the side that looks like a bull. He has found a pair of combat boots similar to his beloved Docs. The cowboy boots he has on are nice and all, but he misses the comfortable boots he had so long.  
  
He starts to wander off, but then he hears "Spike?"  
  
His lady is yelling. "Yeah, Pet?" he yells back.  
  
"I need your opinion, on something."  
  
He walks over to where her voice is coming from, and notices that it's the dressing room.  
  
The people that were once looking at clothing and other assorted things are now looking from Spike to the dressing room door.  
  
"Pet?"  
  
"I'll be out in a sec." She shouts, not knowing he is standing right outside the door.  
  
"Luv, I'm right here. There's no need to shout."  
  
People are still staring at him, wondering about the strange man with the big leather duster on in the middle of spring. They seem to think it strange.  
  
"Pet, hurry it up, people are starin'."  
  
"I'm coming out, close your eyes."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Close your eyes, baby. I promise it'll be worth it."  
  
"Okay my eyes are closed." He huffs out, thinking it silly.  
  
She comes out of the room, and says, "Okay, you can open'em."  
  
Spike opens his eyes and sees on of the most beautiful sites, he thinks he's ever seen.  
  
Standing right in front of him is Buffy in that barely there bikini she'd shown him when they first walked in the store. His mouth falls open, there's a little drool slipping out of the corner. He cocks his head and stares.  
  
He stays like that until some guy says "That is one lucky guy right there."  
  
Spike turns and sees that all males in that part of the store are staring at his mate. He growls.  
  
He turns back around, and is struck speechless, again.  
  
"You like?" Buffy asks innocently, knowing that every male eye is on her.  
  
Spike just nods his head, because the site of her in that was just too much. He moves his hands in front of himself again, he can feel that he is rising and tries to hide it.  
  
Buffy noticed though, and smiles then says, "Struck speechless, huh?"  
  
He finally finds his voice, "Damn, Luv, you're beautiful."  
  
People are still staring at the couple, some at Spike and all of the men looking at Buffy.  
  
Spike has to take his eyes off of her, before he takes her right here in the store. He looks around and notices all the people staring at them. "Buffy, Luv? Could you please go put your other clothes back on? You're 'bout to give some these people a heart attack." He says looking at an old man.  
  
All the men around groan, and start to walk off. Spike growls again, possessively, when one guy tries following his mate back into the room she came out of. "If I were you, Mate, I wouldn't even try it." He says getting ready to pounce on the dead beat.  
  
The guy sees and hears the warning, Thinking I could take that pipsqueak. The guy is about a head taller than Spike, and makes about two of him. He keeps on walking towards Buffy.  
  
Spike stalks towards him, yeah he knows Buffy can take care of herself, but it's the principle. He doesn't want this guy anywhere near her. He closes in on the guy, as soon as he reaches the door where Buffy went in.  
  
He grabs the guys shoulder and repeats his warning "I said you shouldn't even try it, MATE." He growls it out in a whisper this time, he's getting ready to pound this Riley look alike into oblivion.  
  
Buffy exits the room, right in time to see Spike punch the guy, "Spike, what the hell are you doin'?" She says, as the guy looks at her and leers suggestively. She is so totally repulsed it's not funny and it shows on her face.  
  
Spike looks at her and explains, "This ponce, was comin' in after you, Luv. Didn't want you to 'urt him, so I did it for you." He looks back down on the guy and states, "I told you, you shouldn't try." and then he grabs Buffy's hand and walks off.  
  
"Was that guy really comin' after me, baby?" She asks as she lays the stuff she doesn't want in the return buggy at the end of the row of dressing rooms.  
  
"Yeah Pet, he was. I told him he'd regret it."  
  
Buffy looks back over her shoulder at the guy, who is leaning up against the wall, nursing a black eye. "Serves him right." She says.  
  
Spike looks down at her stunned. "Pet?"  
  
"Well it does Spike, I mean god, he could have done that to anyone. He deserved to get what was coming to him."  
  
Spike just smirks.  
  
Buffy dumps the stuff she wants in the buggy she got on the way in and notices that Spike has a few things, including new boots in it. She smiles and starts pushing it towards the make up aisle.  
  
Spike looks in the cart and his eyes grow wide, "Luv, do you really need so many clothes?" He asks still stunned at everything in the cart. He hadn't noticed how much stuff she had dumped in the cart, since he was defending her virtue and all. Plus she had dumped an armful of stuff in the return bin. He has measly black t-shirt and some khaki pants he thought Buffy would like and the pair of boots.  
  
She looks down in the buggy and sees that he only has a few things in it. "That's all you found?" she asks him looking at him incredulously.  
  
They walk by a rack of button up shirts for men and Buffy picks one up off the rack. It's a deep, almost black purple. She says inspecting the shirt, "This would look sooo good on you, plus it would go with the whole black thing."  
  
She puts the shirt in the buggy and walks off, not even consulting Spike. He shakes his head and follows her, he doesn't care if it'll make her happy, then he's happy.  
  
Buffy pushes the buggy into the beauty aides and starts looking through lipsticks.  
  
Spike was just following her not paying any attention to where she is headed and says "Pet, why'd you drag me to the make up aisle, I don't use it and I'm really not planning to anytime in the near future."  
  
She turns around and says, "I need make up and well you just followed my lead I recon."  
  
He walks up behind her, placing his arms around her and kisses her neck right on his mark.  
  
She leans into him as he does this, and murmurs "MMMMM."  
  
"Pet I'm gonna go check out some music, will you meet me there when you're done here?" He asks, planting another kiss on her neck.  
  
"MM HMMM." She says, her mind now on lipstick and nail polish.  
  
'I'll meet you there in twenty?" She says, picking up a lipstick to examine.  
  
"Yeah, Pet, That's fine. I'll see ya then." He leans down and places a kiss on her cheek, and heads off to the jewelry counter, which is only a few feet from the electronics.  
  
(Okay I had to split this chappy up in to two, because it was like really, really long.) 


	26. WalMart pt 2

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 27  
  
(Here's the rest of the Wally World chappy, and to the person who liked the part about Andrew, Thanx for the review and here's more of what you asked for. A Spike to you too.)  
  
Spike stalks up to the jewelry counter, a smirk on his face. He gives the lady behind the counter a flirtatious quirk of his lips. She rushes up to him; "May I help you sir?" she says, thinking to herself *Damn that is one hot man*  
  
"Yeah, right uh, Sarah is it?" He says, noticing the nametag on her chest "I was sorta lookin' for something for my lady."  
  
Sarah is shocked *This man has the sexiest voice I've ever heard and damn he's got a girlfriend* she thinks as said man is looking over his shoulder, towards the health and beauty aides aisles.  
  
Her smile wavers for a second, "Did you have anything special in mind?"  
  
"Well, luv, I really have no idea, but I have about twenty minutes to make my bloody mind up." He says, smirking at her.  
  
"I'm sure we can find something in that length of time."  
  
Spike's been looking around the cases in front of him, while they've been talking. He's seen a few things he likes, but nothing that has 'Buffy' written all over it.  
  
He looks at rings and pendants and earrings, nothing really strikes him, until he sees something in another part of the displays.  
  
"Have you found anything that you like?" Sarah asks, after waiting on another customer, which had taken a few minutes.  
  
Xander just has to be walking by at this time, with a cartful of tools and clothing. Spike just happens to see his reflection in the display case.  
  
"Hey, Whelp!" Spike yells at him.  
  
Xander knows that irritating voice, he stands in the middle of the flow of carts, and then slowly turns around in a circle. His eye's land on Spike at the jewelry counter, he stands there stunned for a few seconds thinking to himself *I hope to god he doesn't want me to help him pick out a ring for Buffy*  
  
Spike's looking straight at him now, "Come over here for a minute." he says with a quirky smirk on his lips.  
  
"Yeah, Bleach Boy what'cha want and please tell me that you're not wanting me to help you pick out a ring for Buffy." Xander says, with a terrified look on his face.  
  
Spike looks at Xander like he is crazy, "So what if I am, though this is not what this is."  
  
Xander lets out the breath he was holding, "What did you want, then?"  
  
"I needed a second opinion on something, and since you're the only other guy, other than Andrew. I figured go with the lesser of two evils, and go with the one that wouldn't pick out the Princess Leia, Star Wars watch."  
  
'I really need some help here, which one of these would Buffy like?' he asks, pointing to some pendants in the display.  
  
Sarah walks back over to them and smiles at the cute guy that's standing by the sexy voiced man. "Have you decided, yet?" she says, sweetly, still smiling at Xander.  
  
"Yeah, luv. Can I see this one here, and this one?" He says, pointing to a platinum cross with a sapphire heart set in the middle of it and a dove off to the right of it, and to a heart shaped ruby with a gold arrow through it.  
  
Sarah gasps, inaudibly *That's the most and second most expensive pieces in the display* she thinks, reaching to get the pieces. She gives them to Spike to inspect.  
  
He hands them over to Xander who looks at them carefully, he notices the prices on them and the craftsmanship with which they are made. He thinks *what do you know, Capt. Peroxide actually has good taste*  
  
He finally looks up at Spike and says, "The cross is more Buffy's style, plus she like sapphires and everything."  
  
"I thought she'd like that one best, too." Spike says, looking down at Xander who is leaning on the counter, checking out the clerk.  
  
Spike looks back over at Sarah, who's also checking Xander out. He smiles but doesn't say a thing. "I think I'll take this one and that chain right there." He says, pointing to the most expensive chain in the display.  
  
She takes the pendants back keeping the one he wants out, and grabs the chain, out of the display beside her. "Lucky girl." She states under her breath.  
  
"No, luv, I'm one damned lucky bloke's what I am." Spike says, truthfully.  
  
"You can say that, again." Xander has to put his two cents worth in.  
  
Sarah turns from the two good-looking men and heads towards the cash register. *This girl is luckier than anyone else I know, the most expensive things in the display, god I wish I had a man like him* She thinks, shaking her head.  
  
"It's a good thing Buffy gave us all a signed check, huh?" Xander questions. "Your little surprise wouldn't be much of a surprise if she had to pay for it, would it?"  
  
Spike looks at him smirking, "You do know that was my idea, right?"  
  
"You had this planned all along, didn't you?"  
  
Spike just keeps smirking at him, which gives him his answer, he shakes his head at the once vampire.  
  
Sarah walks back over to them and asks Spike "Would you like for this to be wrapped?"  
  
"That would be great, luv." He drawls out.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later, Spike."  
  
"Later, Xander."  
  
*Spike just called me by my name, oh, god there's another apocalypse on the way. * Looking back at Spike, harmlessly flirting with some customer that had walked up to the display.  
  
Sarah walks back over to Spike, his purchase in her hand. "Here's your package, is there anything else?" She says, handing the package to him.  
  
"How much do I owe you, luv?" He says sticking his hand in his duster pocket and pulling out the check his love had given him.  
  
Shaking her head, Sarah says, "$1169.76, are you sure there isn't anything else you'd like?" She knows that there are some earrings that match the necklace. She's hoping he'll notice them.  
  
He has noticed the earrings and says, "I want those, too."  
  
She grabs them out of the case and rings them in with the rest of the purchase, and wraps them as well. All the while thinking, *He's already spent almost $1200.00 on this girl, now add in the damned earrings and it's over $1500.00, this girl has got to be the luckiest girl in the world. *  
  
"She must really be something." She states as she hands him the gift-wrapped earrings.  
  
"Best bloody thing to ever happen to me. How much do I owe you now, luv?" He says noticing the clock behind her; he has about five minutes left to get over to the electronics.  
  
" $1575.63." She says, envious of his girlfriend, the guy doesn't even look as though spending $1500.00 isn't anything to him. He's writing out the check, looking like it's nothing.  
  
"There you go luv, thanks for all the help." He says placing his expensive gifts in his coat pocket and walking off to the electronics, with a flourish of leather as he turns.  
  
Buffy finally finds herself in the electronics and sees her honey looking at some CD with the name The Clash on it.  
  
Spike is so engrossed in looking at the CD he doesn't even notice she's standing right beside him.  
  
Buffy pokes him in the ribs, and laughs when he jumps, startled.  
  
Before he knows what he's doing his fist comes up, getting ready to hit the prat that would poke him in the ribs. He then notices that it's his Buffy, giggling at him like a high schooler. "Damn, Luv, don't do that to a bloke." He says, putting his fist down and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
He looks down at her smiling; he dumps an armful of CD's and a boom box in the cart. He notices she got the bleach for his hair, and points out that "We'll have to get some kind of sugar substitute like Sweet n' Low." to her.  
  
She looks at him, eyes wide and bewildered.  
  
He smiles a big smile and says, "It keeps the bleach from stinging as much, than if you just put the bloody stuff on straight."  
  
She just smiles and laughs, "Huh, I never would've thought of that."  
  
They head out of the electronics and over to get the Sweet 'n' Low.  
  
" After this are you ready to get the heck out of here?" She asks him.  
  
"Yea, Pet, never was much for shoppin' anyway, been ready since I got here. Got everything I need right here." He says, placing his arm over her shoulder, hugging her to him, and fingering the gifts in his pocket.  
  
They are walking by the jewelry counter on their way to the groceries.  
  
Sarah notices them and smiles at Spike, he has noticed her and smiles back over his shoulder at her.  
  
*There's the lucky girl, at least she seems as in love with him as he is with her and at least she's just as pretty as he is*  
  
They get to the food and find the Sweet 'n' Low. They get through the check out line and head for the door.  
  
Everyone else is back on the bus, they are just waiting for them, Xander and Willow are sitting in the front of the bus as they enter.  
  
They both smile at Buffy as she takes the last step up.  
  
"Hey, Buff." They say in unison.  
  
"Hey, guys." She says, smiling back at them.  
  
She stops and waits for Spike to enter with the rest of the bags.  
  
"Pet, could you bleedin' well get out of the soddin' way?" He asks as he climbs up the steps, behind her.  
  
"Sorry." She says, walking back to their seat, stowing her bags behind it and reaching for the ones he has. She stows them back there also and sits down. She leans over and gives him a sweet kiss, and lays her head on his shoulder.  
  
He fingers a strand of her hair and says, "Love you, pet."  
  
"Love you, too." She says as she drifts off for a nap, before they return to the hotel.  
  
He smiles and places a kiss on top of her head and leans his against the window beside him. 


	27. Gifts, and Bleaching

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 28  
  
(Spikes Bint I'm glad you're still enjoying the story, and I finally got around to reading the rest of Strange Bedfellows 2 last night so enjoyed it. Everyone else thank you so much for the reviews, a Spike kiss to everyone. I'm sorry I couldn't remember who everyone was, but thank you oh so much.)  
  
Everyone piles off of the bus, bags in hand and chattering about everything they had bought that day.  
  
The Slayers all enter into the lobby, after busting through the doors, and still chatting.  
  
Spike, Buffy, and the rest of the gang enter after everyone else has headed up to their rooms to put their stuff up and rest.  
  
"Well Pet, it seems you made all the bitty slayers happy."  
  
"Yeah, where'd they all go, anyway? Just think if we had taken them to a mall, instead of Wal-Mart." Buffy says flippantly, walking over to the check in desk, where Gunn is sitting.  
  
"Hey you guys, I think a tornado just came through and went right up the stairs to cause a disaster." Gunn says referring to all the teenage girls that had just blown through.  
  
Buffy looks over her shoulder at Spike, who was contemplating the whole mall scene, in his head.  
  
"Honey?" She asks.  
  
"I don't think I would want to be near that mall." He says, shaking his head, trying to get the picture of the carnage he was imagining out of his head.  
  
"Huh, Oh." Buffy says laughing, slightly.  
  
"Even I couldn't stand the carnage that would be reeked, with thirty teenage girls and two fashion deprived Slayers. They'd have to declare it national disaster area." He quips, laughing at the look on Buffy' face.  
  
Buffy is standing there with her mouth hanging open, Gunn behind her laughing his ass off at these two. Buffy starts laughing right with him after the initial shock of what Spike just said.  
  
"Well yeah that probably describes it to a tee." She chuckles out.  
  
Spike smiles at her, then drops all the bags he was holding, and grabs her hand, after she drops her bags.  
  
He's been playing with the package in his pocket, since they left the store and wants to give it to her. He wants to do it in private.  
  
Xander and Andrew come in carrying a huge TV. box with a Playstation box balanced on top. They're chatting about the video games and not paying any attention to what they are doing and smack right into Spike, who had his back turned to the door.  
  
"Hey watch what the bloody hell you're doin'." He shouts, turning around.  
  
"Sorry, Spike we didn't see you there." Andrew says apologetically "I'm gonna play LotR first, I've been dying to play it since it came out." He says turning his attention back to the conversation that he and Xander was having.  
  
'Plus the T.V. and the game console were my idea.' Andrew whines.  
  
"Yea, but you got Tekken and that is such a kick ass game." Xander whines back at him.  
  
" My god, you guys are acting like two five-year-olds. Andrew play for an hour and save the damned game, Xander play for an hour then save your game." Dawn says walking over to them and shaking her head at them. "You did buy memory cards right?"  
  
"What do you think we're stupid enough not to get memory cards? Of course we got them." Andrew says sarcastically.  
  
"I know you two and well yes I'd expect you guys to forget at least one thing." She replies, turning back around to face her sister and Spike. She smiles at them and walks off toward the stairs, " So there you go one plays for an hour, then the other plays for the next one. Now go hook up the damned thing so you'll shut up." she tosses back over her shoulder as she walks up the stairs.  
  
Buffy, Spike and the rest of the Scooby's along with the part of Angels team that's there have all heard and seen all of this conversation and are laughing so hard they can hardly breathe.  
  
"Man she told you guys, didn't she?" Gunn says through his chuckles, as he recovers first.  
  
"She is a bossy little chit, just like her sis." Spike says as he recovers, "Guess that's one reason I love'em so damned much." He says as he catches the look Buffy throws over her shoulder at him.  
  
Xander and Andrew are still too stunned to say anything.  
  
Which starts everyone laughing at them again.  
  
"God, Pet. I've got to get out of here, before I bust a gut laughing at these two. Let's go on up to the room and put this stuff up." Spike says picking up a bunch of bags and grabbing her hand. He heads up the stairs, dragging her behind him. She grabs the bags that are left as he drags her by them.  
  
"Spike, slow down, and quit draggin' me!" She shouts at said ex- vamps back.  
  
"Sorry Pet." He says as he slows down and lets go of her hand, letting her regain her equilibrium.  
  
'Just wanted to get away from those two, before my gut burst.'  
  
"I understand that my sides were beginning to hurt."  
  
They begin walking and come to their room and enter. Sitting the bags down, Buffy starts rummaging through them, hunting the bleach and Sweet 'N' Low.  
  
"Pet, what are you huntin' for?"  
  
"The bleach and Sweet 'n' Low. I figured we'd get your hair fixed. The curls are cute, but I want my Bleach Boy, back." She says as she finds the items and lifts them from the bag.  
  
"Luv, before we do that, I have something to show you." He says as he fumbles around in his pocket for the gifts he got.  
  
"What, do you want to show me, baby?" she says standing up with the boxes still in her hands.  
  
He pulls his hand out of the pocket that held the gifts and hands them to her. He smiles at hr hoping that she'll like what he got for her.  
  
"Here I got this for you, it's not much, but I hope you like it."  
  
"Oh, prezzies." she says, ripping the gold shiny paper from the box. Smiling like a kid at Christmas.  
  
Spikes still standing there, chuckling at the way she is acting.  
  
She looks up at him as she opens the box. She looks back down and sees the beautiful platinum cross and gasps. "This is. . . Oh, my god, Spike." She finally says as she hugs him, "It's beautiful, I love it! The stones are the same color of your eyes. It's totally. . .Oh, my god!" She exclaims, jumping up into his arms, and kissing him, hard on the lips.  
  
He breaks the kiss and says "Maybe I should buy you stuff more often, if I gonna get that reaction." He goes back down for another kiss.  
  
"Yes please." She says, still in his arms.  
  
He holds her tight, running his hand up and down her back, and through her hair. Loving to have the feeling of her in his arms.  
  
He lets go of her, still holding her, just loosely. "There's more, Pet.' He says, pointing to the other box, that's still in her hand.  
  
She makes short work of the wrapping and opens the box to see matching earrings for the necklace; the only thing is that they don't have the pretty little dove over and to the right of the sapphires. She looks over to him. "This stuff must have cost a lot." She states, in a matter of fact tone. "Is this the reason for me having to pay for all of your stuff? You used your check to buy this didn't you?"  
  
"Well, yea. I thought you'd like to have something from me, that I didn't nic." He says, looking sheepishly down at the floor. "It is from my heart, because you are my heart, I wanted you to have a piece of it back."  
  
He sees the tears glistening at the corners of her eyes, as he looks back up from the floor.  
  
She looks down, then looks straight in his eyes, "Whoever said that you were a bad poet, didn't know what they were talking about." She smiles at him. "You know when I first seen that box, I thought that it would be a ring."  
  
"Figured a ring would freak you."  
  
"Well, it probably would have. I love this though. Would you please put it on me?" She says, handing it to him.  
  
"Lift your hair, Pet." He says taking it out of her hand. He places it around her neck, as she lifts her hair.  
  
"I'll never take it off." She says looking down at the necklace. She drops her hair, fingering the pendant. "It really does match your eyes you know."  
  
He's still standing behind her, and lifts her hair back over her shoulder and places a soft kiss on his mark. It sends a tingle through her body and she trembles.  
  
He comes to stand in front of her, and says, "Ready to make me the Big Bad, again?" he pulls her to him and wraps her in his arms.  
  
"Yea, baby. Let's go Sweet 'n' Low your head." She laughs; leaning into his chest, and still not believing that he actually is going to put Sweet 'n' Low in his hair.  
  
Spike releases her and heads to the bathroom, to get ready for the bleaching.  
  
She follows a few seconds later, with the bleach and Sweet 'n' Low in hand.  
  
When she enters she puts the stuff down and turns to Spike who is leaned over the sink, wetting his hair down.  
  
She sees the muscles of his back rippling as he runs his hands through his hair. She can't resist tracing them lightly with her fingertips. She suddenly hears his sweet, deep and muffled voice, and jumps back a little surprised, by it.  
  
"Luv, are we bleaching hair or what? 'Cause you keep doin' that and we aren't gonna get to the hair for a while. I'm not complainin' though, wouldn't mind shaggin' your brains out right about now, but you want your Big Bad back, and the only way your goin' to get him is if you bleach his hair."  
  
"I never said I wanted my Big Bad back, I said I wanted my Spike back." She says blushing bright red.  
  
She opens the boxes of bleach and Sweet 'n' Low.  
  
"Put five or six packets of that stuff in the bleach and shake it up real good, Luv." He says as he wraps a towel around his neck.  
  
She takes his advice and prepares the mixture. She looks up at him, with his hair all wet, and messy. She draws in a deep breath. "Oh, yummy!" She whispers under her breath.  
  
"Heard that, pet. Do you want to eat me?" Spike chuckles.  
  
She blushes a deep pink, "Go sit on the toilet." She demands, because she's to embarrassed to ask politely and it makes her mad, that he can get to her so easily. Oh who is she kidding she loves every second of it.  
  
"Pet? I think it would probably be better to do this over one of the sinks."  
  
"Yea, I know but, you're way to tall for me to do it over one."  
  
"Well, Luv." He says as he opens the door and heads to the bedroom and grabs a desk chair that was sitting in the corner and dragging it into the bathroom, grinning. "We can always do it this way."  
  
He places the chair in front of the sink, sits down on it and leans his head back, still grinning at her.  
  
"Smart ass." She says, as she places a hand on the side of his face and pours the mixture over his head.  
  
"Yea, and you love it don't you?" He chuckles, "Damn, that stings."  
  
(Okay I'm going to clarify something now. When Spike says Slayer he means Buffy and/or Faith. When he says slayer he means one of the others. He doesn't really consider them Slayers, in the sense that if Buffy hadn't shared her power, they wouldn't be anything, but little girls, and that's how he sees them. In his mind there's only two real slayers.) 


	28. Another Meeting

The End and Beginning  
Chp.29  
  
Buffy and Spike are coming down the stairs, and step into the lobby, where everyone has gathered. They are laughing and play fighting. They're generally just goofing off and enjoying being with each other. They turn from slapping at each other, and look around. Spikes hair is still slightly wet and sticking up on his head. Buffy's gaze has quit wandering around, looking at everyone and finally ends back up on Spike. She smiles at his hair, remembering the first time she seen him in the basement in the school, it wasn't so cute then, since he was all crazy and dirty and stuff. Now though it's irresistible not-to-not want to reach up and ruffle it.  
  
Xander notices them first and says, "Hey, Bleach Boy is really Bleach Boy again." Observing Spikes new but not shocking bleach job. The reason being, that the sand colored curls weren't the Spike he knew and loathed.  
  
"Can it, Whelp!" Spike says, staring at him with contempt in his eyes.  
  
"Geez, Spike I was just being all observy, no need to break out the fangs." Xander turns back to his game of Tekken, dismissing Spike.  
  
Spike snorts and looks down at Buffy. "Wanker." He whispers, under his breath.  
  
No one has noticed Giles coming out of the office. "Ahem, Spike?"  
  
Buffy and Spike jump, startled. They hadn't known that Giles had finally come to the hotel. He had stayed with Wesley, researching the dilemma of 'Just what the hell Spike is.'  
  
"Yea, Watcher?" He says, coming out of his startlement.  
  
"Uh, yes. Wesley and myself have been looking into the whole vampire/man situation that has happened here, and would like to ask you a few questions." He says, reaching up for his glasses, which no longer reside on his face. He remembers and quickly corrects his movements and scratches the side of his head instead.  
  
Buffy watches his actions and knows that gesture. She giggles at it.  
  
Spike looks down at her, seems that he noticed too. He smiles and then the smile disappears as he looks back up at Giles. He really doesn't want to answer these questions the watcher seems hell bent on asking. He knows that he will have to eventually and it's always better sooner than later, isn't it.  
  
He slumps a bit and grabs a hold of Buffy's hand. "Can Buffy be there? She has seen everything that's happened so far." There's a hopeful glint in his eyes as he says this. He doesn't know if he can get through this interrogation, with two watchers at once. She is his lifeline in this; she has to be there.  
  
"Yes, actually, I think it would be quiet beneficial if she were there." Giles answers, as he turns around, and goes back into the office door.  
  
The couple follows him as he says, "Come, along then."  
  
They all walk into the office; the couple is still holding hands. Buffy squeezes his hand, lightly, and smiles slightly at him. Reassuring him, that he can do this.  
  
He smiles back, searching her green eyes and nods his head. Looking up at the watchers, he stands a little straighter than he was, and cocks his head at Giles, telling him to get on with it.  
  
"First of all, I know you all met briefly last night, but I figure a proper introduction would be nice for the both of you, so Spike this is Wesley." Giles explains.  
  
"Please call me Wes, everyone else does." Wesley says, holding his hand out to shake hands with Spike.  
  
Spike looks at his hand and then at the rest of him, smugly and snorts.  
  
Buffy jabs him hard in the ribs, with her elbow. "Spike, be nice. They are trying to help you." She whispers, sternly.  
  
"Oh, sod it. The names Spike." He says, as he shakes Wes's proffered hand.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yea, Watcher?" Spike turns from Wes to Giles as he speaks.  
  
"Have you discovered any other vampiric traits, that we don't know of?" Giles asks, as he notices the marks on Buffy's neck, as she tosses her hair back over her shoulder.  
  
"Good lord, Buffy! What happened to your neck?" Giles asks, as he rushes over to examine the bites, and make sure that she is all right.  
  
She just smiles and says nothing, as she looks at Spike.  
  
Wesley seen the look she gave Spike and knows exactly what's going on. "Uh, Rupert."  
  
Giles doesn't even notice that he has spoken; he's too concerned with Buffy to notice anything.  
  
"My god, you've been bitten again. You didn't notice the two wounds on her neck, Spike? That's really unusual for you." Giles says, turning around to face Spike.  
  
Spike had fled from the charging watcher as he came at his mate. He really didn't want to be between Buffy and he adopted father at the moment of impact. He hears Giles ask him the question, and answers, "Course I did, Watcher. I was the one who did it." He changes to his game face. Showing Giles that he is capable of doing it.  
  
Giles looks from Buffy to Spike, and then looks over at Wes, who at this moment is smirking, "I tried to tell you." He states.  
  
Wesley looks over at Buffy, confused that she would let a vampire to claim her. Least of all this vampire/man, whatever he is, she did come here to get him back though so there is something. He clears his throat and Buffy looks up to him. "You let him claim you, didn't you?"  
  
"All I'm saying is I love him, he loves me. You wanna know the rest, ask Angel."  
  
She turns from Wes and looks over to Giles. "Have you guys found anything out?"  
  
Spike walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and places his chin on top of her head. He's smiling as he goes through the process, and with a glint in his eyes he speaks softly to her. "Still not used to you sayin' that, Luv. Can't believe you actually said it in front of the watchers."  
  
"Well, Giles already knew. I also think that Wesley figured it out, when I came to get you back. I recon it wasn't surprising. Was it?" She says looking over to the two others in the room.  
  
Wesley and Giles shake their heads in a no motion.  
  
"See?" She says smiling at him, as she lifts her head, displacing his head from its resting place.  
  
"I don't understand this at all." Giles say, thinking out loud.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone else in the room says, confused at the outburst.  
  
"Sorry, did I say that out loud? Well. Uh. . . Yes well, I mean." He gets flustered at the scrutiny on all their faces, and reaches up for the non-existent glasses on his face. He compensates for it, by pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
He looks back up at everyone.  
  
"Giles what is it?" Buffy asks with a little concern in her voice.  
  
"Well I went over the spell Willow used to bring him back, and it was supposed to bring Spike back as a human. He isn't supposed to be able to do all of the vampire stuff that he does. I don't understand how he can exhibit all of these traits, if he's supposed to be human."  
  
"Hey, Rupes, maybe it has something to do with that little trinket I had 'round my neck, when everything went down. I mean it was putting off some major wattage, and power. It could have made me what I am, before I turned to a big pile of dust."  
  
"Angel did say that the explanation of the thing was really vague, on what exactly it was supposed to do." Buffy explains as she catches on to what Spike is implying.  
  
"Well, we'll have to have Willow check that out, since it is a magical artifact, or trinket. As you would say." Giles says, looking over to Spike.  
  
Wesley has been listening to the conversation and interrupts, "We still do have the original documents on that medallion at the firm, and I'm sure that I could research them and see what I can find out from there. Willow will still have to check out the medallion also, she has the whole Wicca power and can determine exactly what kind of power it had or still has as the case may be. We'll start researching as soon as I can get the papers and the amulet."  
  
The mention of actually doing research, Buffy and Spike separate, look at each other, and say together, "We'll go get the amulet." as they walk out the door hand in hand.  
  
Wesley shakes his head and smiles, "She's still the same Buffy. She'll do anything to get out of research."  
  
"Yes, you're quite correct on that matter. She's changed quite a bit, but I do believe that will never change." Giles says this as a fact.  
  
They both laugh as Giles finishes his explanation, and they go back to the research they were they were doing.  
  
(Hope you all liked it. I know it took a while for me to get this one out I know. I just didn't know how I was gonna get it the way I wanted it. I hope this came out like I wanted and I also hope I got Giles and Wes's characters right.) 


	29. Escape to the angst

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 30  
  
"Whew I'm so glad we got out of there." Buffy exclaims as she and Spike walk out of the office and away from the dreaded research.  
  
"I don't really mind the research, Pet, but I'd rather be out there kickin' some nasties arse, than lookin' at some old, and musty books." Spike chuckles, "We're more of the slash'em trash'em types anyway."  
  
"Yeah, we are, baby, but I think we should at least try to help them with. It's just that it's so boring, and monotonous. It always takes like forever to figure just one little thing out, and then it hardly ever makes any sense when we do find something. Then it's on to OH LOOK! More research."  
  
He pulls her to him, hugging, and laughing quietly in her ear. "Yea, baby I know it seems that way, but you gotta do the research to get where you're goin'." He catches her ear, which now has the earrings he bought her in them, between his teeth, nibbling it slightly and playing with the back of the earring he finds there, with his tongue.  
  
"We need to get that amulet to Wills and see if she can figure anything out from it." She says and then hisses as he starts on her ear. Under her breath she says, "Room, now!" where he's the only one in the room that can hear her.  
  
"Luv, we just left the room, not fifteen minutes ago and now you want to go back." He lets go of her. Turning her around and chuckling, at the unrestrained desire in her eyes, his eyes turn a dark sapphire, and he smiles down on her.  
  
"Oh, Yes." She answers, as she grabs his hand and drags him upstairs.  
  
Hell he could really care less that she's about to rip his arm off, as she drags him after her. He's already getting hard just from the thought of what will happen when they get back to the room. He stumbles on the first few steps as she drags him up them. This slows her down enough for him to regain his balance. "Pet, slow the bloody hell down or we're gonna be headin' to the emergency room instead of the comfy bed in the room, 'cause my legs gonna be broken from fallin' back down these bloody stairs."  
  
She slows her pace as they reach the last few steps. Finally at the top without any injuries, they run into Dawn. Who's returning to the lobby, from her room.  
  
Dawn notices her sister and her ex-vamp sorta, and smirks. "Hey Buff, Spike."  
  
"Hey Dawnie, where are you headed?" Buffy says, to her not so little sister.  
  
"Oh, I'm just going down to make sure Xander and Andrew don't kill each other, over that video game. See if I can't play a little too."  
  
The couple looks at her stunned.  
  
"What, it's totally boring around here. I just want something to do." She says in explanation to the stunned looks. "If we went back to the law firm I wouldn't be bored then."  
  
Buffy gets the hint. She smiles at her sister, who is slightly red in the face. " We'll see. I'm sure we'll end up back there eventually. I know you want to see your new boyfriend," she says in a tone that could be called teasing.  
  
Dawn hangs her head, and stomps down the stairs in complete and total embarrassment now.  
  
Buffy turns to watch Dawns little tantrum and giggles at her. "She's so easy."  
  
"Pet that wasn't very nice." Spike chuckles.  
  
"What? She always teased me about my boyfriends; I think turn abouts fair play. Plus, it was funny."  
  
"Yea, Luv, it actually was. Still not nice though."  
  
"What would you know about nice?"  
  
"Hey, I'm always nice to the people that matter to me, except the whelp."  
  
"Xander matters to you?"  
  
"He matters to you don't he? So yea he matters, just not as much as the rest of you soddin' Scoobs."  
  
"Are you sure you're Spike and if not. Where the hell is he?" She turns to him and starts running her nails over his t-shirt clad chest. She looks up at him and melts as she looks in his smirking and raised eyebrow expression. "There's my Spike, he just got lost for a second, didn't he?"  
  
She looks back down and Spike senses the change in her mood and tenses up. Lifting her chin up to search her eyes, he sees the tears pooling in them. He tilts his head. Wiping away one lone tear that has run down her cheek, he whispers, "What's with the water works, Swee'art?" He hugs her to him. "Is there something I can do?" He hates to see his goddess crying, it breaks his heart. He wipes another tear from her face with his thumb and raises it to his mouth, kissing the salty wetness off with his lips.  
  
"You already have." she whispers and takes his hand in hers, leading him back to their room.  
  
He shuts the door behind him and soon as he turns around, she's in his arms, sobbing, and clutching onto him like he's her lifeline.  
  
He gently pushes her off his chest, still holding her by the arms, he stares into here eyes intently and ask "What's wrong, baby? What did I do?"  
  
"It's just, it finally hit me."  
  
"What finally hit you, Pet?" He says, hugging her back to his chest, cuddling and patting her back in a comforting way.  
  
"You're here and after what happened. . . I thought that I'd never see you again. That hurt more than you could ever know. The last thing I said to you was sooo the truth and you didn't believe it, you really broke my heart, even more than Angel did when he left me, more than when Riley did. I showed you exactly what I felt for you and it hurt, it hurt so much."  
  
"Oh Sweet 'art. I know exactly what you felt in that moment. Remember it happened to me too. I loved you and you said I couldn't, because I didn't have a soul. Then I went and got one, because I couldn't stand the thought that you couldn't believe me when I told you. You died and I didn't think I'd ever set eyes on you again. My heart was broken for 147 days, Pet. Then after you came back, it broke my heart that they had pulled you out of heaven. That whole year my heart was broken, I couldn't take it, and although I did try to make it better for you it always seemed to make it worse, though. I loved you so soddin' much, still do, but I just wanted to make everything alright for my goddess."  
  
He then smiles trying to lighten up the mood, he smirks and says, "Plus you know it's gonna take more than death to get rid of me. You should know that by now."  
  
She looks up at him and smiles, and then giggles, " Even when I wanted you gone, you just wouldn't leave." She states, wiping her tears on his shirt.  
  
He leans down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "See I'm a persistent, bugger. You brought me back this time, though."  
  
"Actually." She starts to say.  
  
"No, Luv, if you hadn't thought of it, I wouldn't be standin' here, holdin' you in my arms, like I am. Now would I?"  
  
"Well, no, but."  
  
"No buts, Luv."  
  
"You. . . You were the one that had my back through the whole thing, and when I seen the. . . What that amulet was doing, I knew in that split moment. When I took your hand, I knew that I loved you and that you weren't going to get out of there. I had to tell you, because I wanted to know that I returned your love. You left me just like all the others, and I couldn't let you. I think I've always loved you in some way or other. I just couldn't admit to myself and definitely wouldn't admit to anyone else. You were the enemy, I couldn't love you or just wouldn't let myself."  
  
*Oh, Jesus! She's crying again* His grip tightens, crushing her to him even more.  
  
She looks up at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears, and breathes out "Spike oxygen, it's a good thing."  
  
He looks down into her red rimmed, hazel eyes and chuckles. He loosens his grip slightly.  
  
As he chuckles Buffy feels it through her whole body. It makes a shock of pleasure run through her. It feels damned good.  
  
"Sorry, Pet." He whispers against the top of her head, then kisses it and loosens his grip more to lean her back and look directly in her hazel orbs. He sees her love for him in them, and smiles.  
  
As he looks in her eyes, she leans in and kisses him passionately, and with all the love she can put into a kiss.  
  
As she kisses him, he can feel that love running off of her in waves and they wash over him, bathing him in the light of his golden goddess.  
  
(God I know that ending was kinda cheesy, but I think it got my point across at least I hope it did. Any way I want to thank five-bird for her review and everyone else that has reviewed, girl you have one amazing story going on there, keep it up. Also want to apologize about the updates being few and far between, but there's only like two or three more chappy's for this part of this story, then a little pov piece that goes with it then a whole new story for this verse. Then I started another post- Chosen fic that has a surprise to it. Hope everyone liked this chappy will try to update next week sometime, if not it'll be Saturday. Hang in there. I promise that they'll be up. Also this chappy bout as angsty as I can get for some reason.) 


	30. His Bite Hits the Spot

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 31  
(A.N.: Clockstopper thank you for the review, I'm so glad that you found this interesting. I hope that you all enjoy this next chappy and give me some reviews. That was shameless I know, but hey one review per chappy and sometimes no reviews. That really hurts)  
  
As Spike leans down into the kiss, she deepens it, taking his breath as her own. She licks at his bottom lip, asking for entrance into his mouth. He opens up to her questing tongue and she slowly runs it over his teeth, delving deeper, she lightly caresses his tongue with hers, tasting the sweet taste of Spike.  
  
He groans, crushing her to him. He deepens the kiss further, tangling his tongue with hers, loving the silky softness and savoring every second of the heaven that is her essence. Making her walk backwards to the edge of the bed, he gently picks her up and lays her on the softness of it. He follows after her, lying gently down on top of her. Never breaking the kiss, as he does this.  
  
She abruptly breaks the kiss to take in a breath of air and breathe back out, "Make love to me, Spike." It's a whisper and he barely made it out, because of his ecstasy addled brain.  
  
He looks down into her liquid pools of emerald, with a look of awe in his bright blue ones, still not believing she actually asked him to make love to her. Although she's ask him in not so many words before, but she never actually had come out and said them.  
  
Kissing her hard and passionately, he smirks down at her, and says "With pleasure, Baby."  
  
Kissing her again, he pours every last bit of love, passion and feeling he can muster into it.  
  
He breaks the kiss for some much-needed air, and looks at her. Diving down to kiss down her jaw to her ear. Never letting his mouth leave her ear, breathing hard, "I'll make love to you, Baby, and I won't quit until you beg me too. Then I'll make you beg some more." He licks the entire shell of her ear at this. He gives a purring growl, but all Buffy hears is his words and the purring, which sends shivers of delight down her whole body. The shivers make her moan, loudly.  
  
Moving from her ear to her neck, he chuckles lightly. Kissing and nipping from her ear down to his mark, he bites down on the sensitive flesh and lavishes attention to it, soothing the soreness he placed there from biting it.  
  
She starts moaning louder as he softly laves on her neck. She squirms and whimpers, underneath him. She tries to rub up against his jean clad legs, trying to get some friction on the sensitive skin in between her legs.  
  
Holding her still for a moment, he vamps and looks down at her.  
  
She looks into the golden eyes of the demon and turns her head to give him better access.  
  
He leans in and kisses her, fangs cutting her lips. Leaving her mouth, he slides his fangs down her cheek and to her neck. He slowly slides them into the mark, drinking deeply, and savoring the sweet taste of slayer blood, and his mate. Taking the liberty of sucking hard and drawing a huge gulp out, he brings her to her first release of the night.  
  
Faith and some of the other slayers are on their way to talk with Buffy and Spike. Faith stops at the door, raising her hand to knock, she suddenly hears. "Oh my god, SPIKE!" being screamed out. Blushing, she abruptly turns looking at the others, which seem to have had the same reaction as she. She smiles and walks a bit further down the hall, thinking *Damn, B. Just let everyone in the building know what's going on there. You go girl*  
  
The other girls turn from the door, following Faith in her path to get far away. Most of them are bright red from the screams they'd just heard. Not really wanting to know what was happening behind that closed door, but pretty sure they knew the specifics.  
  
Kennedy turns to the others and say's "Maybe I'll reconsider the lesbian thing, if I can find someone to make me scream like that. Damn, I don't think I've ever heard a scream like that in my life, I definitely know no one has ever made me scream like that."  
  
Faith turns to her and the others, looking each in the eye then smirking, She agrees, saying, "I don't think I've ever heard anything scream like that, and I've heard a lot of screaming in my life."  
  
Spike retracts his fangs, licking the wounds he just made until they are almost closed. Leaning up on his elbow he smirks down at his writhing princess, that lay under him, and asks, "Did you like that, Luv?" as he pushes a strand of wet hair out of her beautiful and sweaty face.  
  
Coming down from her high, Buffy looks up at him and pants out, "Oh, oh god that was. . ." Not being able to find the words to describe it, she just leaves off the rest of what she was going to say.  
  
Leaning back down to her neck, Spike chuckles against it.  
  
He starts to kiss her again, placing small ones on her neck then making his way down her collarbone, until he gets to the silk of the collar of the red shirt she's wearing. He quickly unbuttons the first few buttons, to where her cleavage just shows. He continues his exploration and kisses down to the bend at her shoulder.  
  
She gasps and moans at every touch of his lips on her heated skin, and then at the touch of his fingers slowly undoing the top buttons of the red shirt that she stole from him.  
  
He quits kissing and slowly licks his way back up to the mark on her neck. He kisses the mark and then leans up on one hand and kisses her. As he kisses her, his fingers slowly, but deftly, finishes unbuttoning her shirt and pushes the two halves apart.  
  
Breaking the kiss he looks down at the expanse of skin he's just revealed, and stares open mouthed. He finally breaks his stare and says, "God, Luv. You're so bloody beautiful."  
  
( He He I know I'm evil, but my hands are sore from typing and this chappy turned way longer than I expected it would after I got into it. SOOO, I had to break it into two chappy's. So sorry, but I will have the rest up sometime this week. Please review.) 


	31. His Bite Pt2

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 32  
  
Spike starts a line from her collarbone down to her navel. He stops momentarily to kiss and nibble on the skin over her ribs, knowing that this is one of the most sensitive parts of her body. The caresses of his mouth on this spot make her moan and squirm beneath him. He groans as she rubs her nearly naked body against his jeans clad legs and hardening erection.  
  
Flicking his tongue into her navel, he thrusts it in out virtually making love to it, making her groan out his name. While he laves attention to her stomach and navel, he reaches between their bodies and unfastens the button on her pants and slowly pulls the zipper down, splaying his hand on the slight bump of her stomach, and resting the tips of his fingers under the waistband of her black, lacy underwear.  
  
He slides back up her body, kissing his way all the way back up her. He places a light, loving kiss on each peaked nipple, and then grabs the edges of her shirt slowly parts it further to reveal her whole torso. Pulling her up, he removes her arms from the sleeves one at a time, and as slowly as he can, cherishing every inch of tanned skin that is revealed. After completely removing the shirt he discards it to the floor and looks at the complete upper part of naked Buffy. His Golden Goddess, Goldilocks, and anything else that is worshipful, for that is what he is doing in the few seconds he peruses her body, worshipping at the altar of Buffy Summers. He'll ever quit, now that his goddess is truly his.  
  
Buffy slides her hands down his chest, to his stomach making a slow and torturous journey to the waist of his oh, so tight black jeans, finally making it to the target she grabs the hem of his shirt out of his pants and yanks it off and over his head. Leaning up she runs her nails up his chest, following the path of her nails with her teeth, tongue and lips.  
  
Spike flinches at the pleasure he is receiving from her talented mouth, and growls out her name in a soft way.  
  
"Oh, Jesus, Goldilocks. Do it again, no wait let me do you. God, I need you." He groans out, and shifts around to try and release some of the pressure that is growing by the minute in his pants. The bulge is completely evident against the tight fabric of the pants.  
  
Buffy glances down, grabbing his erection and letting the button loose with the hand that isn't rubbing against him, "let me get that for you, Honey." she whispers seductively, raising her eyes and looking through her eyelashes. She smirks at him and lowers the zipper of the offending garment of clothing.  
  
He springs out of his confines and she laughs, "Forgot about the no underwear." She quips, and wraps her tiny hand around him, slowly rubbing up down the shaft and reaches down with the hand that was previously unoccupied and cups the other part of his manhood, rubbing them in time with the ministrations of the other hand.  
  
He hisses and bites his bottom lip; bringing blood he bites so hard, "Luv, please." He begs her.  
  
Leaning down and replacing her hand with her mouth, she takes a tentative lick at his tip and looks up to him smiling a Cheshire grin "Now whose begging?" She asks as she goes back to her task, she takes his whole length in her mouth, and rubs his balls against the rhythm of her tongue and mouth.  
  
"Good, God Buffy, I need you, NOW!" He cries as he raises his hips off the bed as she bites and licks the vein on the underside of his cock.  
  
Suddenly Buffy is on her back, and Spike is over her. She looks up into his darkening, blue almost completely black eyes and sees the love, lust and passion in them. Her eyes widen in disbelief of all the things she sees there. Her muscles tense against the onslaught of emotion and she draws in a breath, holding it for a second.  
  
He draws away from her long enough to discard his jeans and help her struggle out of hers, and then he is back on top of her.  
  
As soon as he is back with her, she reaches between them and grabs a hold of his member and rubs him again, making him tense up every muscle and moan, uncontrollably. He moves with the rhythm of her hand on him.  
  
A drop of pre-cum glistens on the tip of his member, as she slides her back up, she feels the sticky substance against her hand. She looks up into his eyes, and smiles. She rubs her hand against the tip of him, rubbing the substance all over him.  
  
Seeing the smile she bestowed upon him, he smiles back down at her. Leaning on his side, he stops her hand from moving on him, pulling it away from him, he brings the delicate, but powerful little palm to his mouth and licks it completely clean of his own essence.  
  
When he starts to lick her hand, he looks deeply into her darkening green eyes. She feels tingles running from her palm all the way to the center of her being and settling somewhere south of her stomach.  
  
He smirks against her palm; he has seen everything showing through in her eyes. He slides his hands down her body to the waistband of her thong. He slides his hand under it and finds the object of her pleasure, making her flinch in ecstasy. He slowly and gently starts to massage the tight little bundle of nerves, almost brining her to the brink and removes his hand.  
  
Panting and groaning, Buffy is almost there and then his hand is gone. She looks up and around, Spike is over her smiling gently, not in a cocky way, just smiling the most endearing smile she has ever seen cross his face. She smiles back, completely startled, and missing the contact of his body.  
  
Suddenly his expression changes, he smiles down on her with a gleam in his totally black eyes. She whimpers at the look, "Shh, Luv, Do you really think I'm gonna let my woman go unsatisfied?"  
  
Leaning down he briefly kisses her, while he moves his hands down to her waist and removes her pants and underwear.  
  
She raises her hips off of the bed to help with taking her pants off. When her pants are completely off of her body, he leans on an elbow and appraises her again. " You're so damned beautiful, Luv. No wonder I could never kill you, I was too stunned by your beauty. You should be against the law for the beauty which is you." He sighs out and crawls up the bed to her center and places a brief kiss on the bundle of nerves, at the apex of her parted legs. Which in turn makes her gasp and moan more than before. He chuckles against her stomach.  
  
He slowly crawls up her torso, strategically placing whisper, soft kisses on the most sensitive spots of her body, as he makes his way to her lips.  
  
His barely there kisses, leave her wanting more and she gasps, moans and cries out his name.  
  
He reaches her head and she closes her eyes, thinking he'll kiss her, instead he leans down, placing his face in the crook of her neck and nuzzles it softly.  
  
He slowly trails his hand down her body, and between her legs, he gently slips a finger into her soft depths, just as suddenly he places another one inside her, gently moving them in her tightness.  
  
Her whole body jerks off of the bed from the exquisite torture his fingers are administrating inside of her body. She loves the feel of him being in her, even if it is just a couple of very long and experienced fingers.  
  
He slowly removes his hand from her pelvis and brings it to his mouth. He sticks the two fingers in his mouth and slowly, but methodically sucks and licks all of his slayers sweet nectar from them. All the while looking straight into her eyes, wanting to watch her reaction to his enjoyment of tasting her on his own skin.  
  
Sighing, he says "Ambrosia, Luv, surely the gods would fall to their knees to get just one taste of you. You taste so good, Slayer, better than blood or those bloomin' onion things." He licks his fingers one last time as he moves his body between her soft and inviting thighs.  
  
Rubbing the tip of his erection in her juices and teasing her mercilessly. He suddenly hears some of the sweetest words he's heard her murmur, or at least to him they're sweet.  
  
"Spike, oh god, I need you. Please oh god, I need you, inside me, NOW." She pleads, as she raises her hips from the bed and towards his throbbing member.  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day that a slayer would beg a vampire for it, Luv. Please keep it up, makes me feel all manly. Thought you weren't the beggin' type." He quips; as he slides into her hot depths, inch by agonizing inch. "You just keep surprising me, Luv, and I like it. God you feel like heaven so damned good, Buffy, Luv."  
  
He moves inside her, setting an excruciatingly slow pace. His control straining, he thinks *Good god, Bloody hell, she wants to be made love to and if it takes every ounce of control I have, I'll make love to my mate and damned well will make it last. *  
  
He nuzzles and kisses every part of her he can get to on her body. He makes love to with his whole being, hands, lips and body all over her, drowning her in him as he is drowning in her. He gives everything of himself in this one act of love and devotion.  
  
She finally feels complete as Spike lips cover her neck, shoulders and face in a rain of kisses, his hands moving from one spot to another in a split second, never resting to caress one spot for too long. She returns her whole being to him as she feels he is doing for her. She gives him everything in return for his everything.  
  
As their bodies writhe together, sliding with their perspiration. She can only think of one thing. *God how did I ever deny that I am in love with this man, I love him so damned much it aches to not be in his arms*  
  
They make love for what seems to be hours, bringing each other pleasure time and time again.  
  
He finally vamps, as the last round starts to come to the final conclusion, sliding his fangs into her vulnerable and exposed neck. She cries out one last time, in the throws of passion he is generating with his bite. When she cries out, he knows she's ready and he releases his passion along with her, spilling his seed deep within her.  
  
Still intimately connected, he collapses on top of her, panting and groaning, against her neck.  
  
He gently flips them over, so that she is on top and not having to endure his weight any longer. He runs his hands through her golden halo of hair.  
  
She casually slides off of his body, to lie at his side. She lays her head on his chest, listening to the rapid beat of his heart, and drawing lazy patterns on his stomach, he is still playing with her hair. She places a kiss on his chest, and looks up to his eyes. "Well I guess we can add the vamp endurance on the list of stuff you have retained." She says, smiling.  
  
He chuckles, and she feels the rumble against her face as she lays her head back down. "Yeah, Luv, but how would we explain, how we found out?" He asks still chuckling slightly.  
  
" Like they have no idea what we've been up here doing for the last few hours, Spike. I'm sure it would embarrass Giles to no end, actually bringing that up to him. It might be good for a laugh." She answers, as sarcastically as she can, after the day they just spent together; alone it's not all that sarcastic.  
  
She finally finds the energy to move and crawls back up the bed to be face to face with him. "I love you, you know that, right? I really truly love everything about you, baby."  
  
She looks at him with all of her love shining through those clear, perfect eyes, and he believes for the first time that she really does love him, just as much as he does her.  
  
He picks up her hand placing a kiss on the palm of it; he looks back up into her eyes, with tears at the corners of his own eyes "I'm beginning to believe it, my love." He says leaning up from the pillows he was leaning against, to place a soft, loving kiss on her lips.  
  
He lies back against the pillows, again, thinking *that if this tiny woman lying here in his arms can truly love him. That anything is possible. *  
  
"Luv, we'd better get back down to the others, soon."  
  
"Aw, do we have to?" She groans as she rolls over and reluctantly moves from his chest. She grapples for her clothing in the floor beside the bed, but can't find them, and she sluggishly gets up from the bed, and finds her pants and underwear, but doesn't find her shirt and bra.  
  
He chuckles loudly at her and reaches for his own clothing, but when he brings his hand up with cloth in it he sees that it's her shirt and throws it at her. Reaching back down he finds his pants and gets up himself to put them back on.  
  
Walking over to her, and wrapping her in his tight embrace he kisses her on the top of her head and goes into the bathroom to clean up.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asks as he walks to the door.  
  
"Shower, Luv, and before you say it. No you can't join me."  
  
"Why?" She pouts.  
  
" 'Cause, Luv if we did, we'd never get out of here and well I really don't fancy them sendin' some one up here to see if we're still alive." He replies as he shuts the door. 


	32. An offer that can be resisted

The End and Beginning  
Chp. 33  
  
(Okay this is the last chappy except for the epilogue. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and actually liked my pathetic attempt at writing, I have another story in the works along with a POV that goes with this story, and then I'm hoping to be able to get a sequel to this one, but I don't have any real ideas for that right now.)  
  
Buffy comes bouncing down the stairs, smiling, with Spike in tow. Actually she is dragging Spike by their clasped hands, behind her down the steps.  
  
The couple is met by huge smiles and staring, by Faith, Kennedy and the other slayers that were in the hall during the Buffy scream fest, as they enter the downstairs of the old hotel.  
  
Eyebrows furled, they look at Faith in askance.  
  
Faith's smile just becomes bigger, she throws her thumb up at them and goes back to reading the magazine that she had picked up when she sit down on the couch.  
  
The couple turns and looks at each other, Spikes scarred eyebrow raises and Buffy shrugs her shoulders. Then smiles break out on their faces and they shake their heads.  
  
"What do you suppose that was all about, Luv?" Spike asks, as they walk over to the front desk.  
  
They get to the desk, before Buffy replies.  
  
"I really have no clue. Faith has always been a little freaky and weird, so yeah you know. I think she may be rubbing off on some of the others." She says in a whisper of conspiracy.  
  
"The way you describe her, Pet. She sounds like my type of woman, maybe I should have went after her, instead of you."  
  
He's looking for a reaction, but not expecting the one he gets. All of a sudden she turns around and is on Faith, beating her with her fists. Spike rushes over and pulls her off of the other slayer.  
  
Faith had been holding her own, and jumps up into a fighting stance as Spike pulls Buffy off of her. She looks from Buffy to Spike. "What the hell was that all about? I'm sitting here minding my own business and all a sudden a Buffy shaped missile is on me beating the shit out of me." Faith shouts as she nurses her bloodied nose, and lip.  
  
Spike looks down and hugs Buffy to him, so that she can't get back to Faith. Looking back up he plants his gaze on Faith and explains "It was my fault I said something I shouldn't have and well Buffy took it wrong. I was just trying to get a rise out of her. She took it as a threat, I think. Shouldn't have tried to make a mate jealous. First rule of the mate rules."  
  
"What the hell did you say that would have made her go off like that?"  
  
Spike smiles and looks back down at Buffy, "Told her the way she described you that you were more my type than her. Really set the mate bond off. Shouldn't have said it, I'm sorry."  
  
Faith sits back down, and says "Man, don't ever do that again. That was way wiggy."  
  
"Won't happen again, promise."  
  
Buffy is finally calmed enough and looks at Spike, "You better not ever do anything like that again. I could have killed her. This bond thingy is like a freakin' demon. It gets set off and I can't control it."  
  
"Yeah, Luv, it takes time for you to be able to control it, but if any human can it'll be you. I just gotta 'member not to stretch it to far, before you learn how." He explains.  
  
Buffy looks over to Faith "Sorry about that, I just went off at the words 'should have went after her instead of you'. It really pissed me off. I guess everyone really knows not to mess with my man, now."  
  
"Tha's right, Luv. Your man and no one else's and I wouldn't want it any other way. Don't want any other woman anyway. Been after you way to long." He says, placing a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
Angel enters the room from behind the desk; he's heard all the commotion. "Spike?"  
  
Buffy and Spike are startled by the low voice of the other vampire. They were to caught up in their conversation; also their backs were turned from him.  
  
Spike growls, and turns to face Angel, "Damn, Angelus I'm getting you a bell. What do you want, oh Great Poof?" He taunts, good-naturedly. Now that he has the whole mess with the Slayers straightened out he's back in his good mood and feels like torturing Angel, and the only way he can do that is to poke fun at him.  
  
"I was wondering if I could speak to you, for a moment?"  
  
"Sure, Peaches." He says, sauntering behind Angel, with Buffy in tow and clasping his hand.  
  
Angel turns to Spike abruptly, well as abruptly as he can, anyway. He heard the tread of their footsteps behind him and says, "Alone, Spike."  
  
"Whatever you have to say, My Slayer can hear it, too."  
  
Angel sighs, dramatically, and looks at him straight in the eyes.  
  
Spike knows he's hit a sore spot with that comment. Not able to resist he points out "Hell Angelus, SHE IS MY MATE. Of course everything that's said in there is gonna be told to her. Why is it so important that she not be in there with us?" He points to the room they were about to enter, when Angel abruptly stopped in front of him.  
  
"Spike, I just wanted to talk privately with you. Afterwards I don't care what happens, anyway I fully expect you to tell Buffy everything that goes on there. Its as much her decision as it is yours, now that she is mated to you, actually has she claimed you as you have claimed her?"  
  
Buffy looks up at Spike puzzled. "What is he talking about?" She asks, clasping his hand tighter.  
  
Spike looks at Angel, then turns to look down at Buffy, "You did, Pet. Last night, during well you know, you bit me drawing blood I might add; and said that I was yours and I accepted. Don't you remember that little detail?"  
  
"I remember everything about last night, Baby. I just thought that you had to make the claim. I was just well telling you that you were the only one I wanted when I did that."  
  
"Either way, you claimed me, and I'm as much yours as you are mine, now. It doesn't matter that you didn't know. What matters is the blood and claiming me as yours."  
  
She smiles brightly and leans up to brush a light kiss on his lips. "Is that why I went all wiggy on Faith a few minutes ago?"  
  
"Yeah, Luv, it is."  
  
Angel breaks in and says "Can I speak with you now, there is something I'd like to discuss with you in private."  
  
Still looking at Buffy Spike asks with his eyes. "Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you return, promise." She reassures him.  
  
Smiling at her, he leans down and plants a kiss on her cheek, then turns to Angel, nods his head and follows the broody one into the little den like room.  
  
Angel steps to the side as Spike follows him in the door, closing it behind him.  
  
Spike turns back to him, smirking, and being cocky. He plants his hands in the pockets of the duster. Cocking his head, he pins Angel with a stare. "So oh Great Poof. What did you want to talk about that Buffy couldn't hear from the source?" He asks as he removes his hands from his pockets and leans on the wall behind him, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Angel sits in a leather chair, across from the leather clad, pain in his ass, of a resurrected grand-childe. "Spike, sit down."  
  
"No, Peaches I think I'd rather stand."  
  
Angel sighs, deeply and rests his head between his legs, brooding for a few moments. He looks up at Spike. "You never change, do you?" He asks on a sigh of air.  
  
Spike smirks and clucks his tongue, "Sure I do, Peaches. You just weren't around to see for yourself. Everything that happened in Sunnyhell, I was there. From the first time I saw Buffy, I started changing. She saw it, didn't want to accept it, but she saw it, saw me. I changed for her, because of her. I wanted to be good enough for her. Went and earned me a soul, saved the world. Which in turn dusted me I might add, which means I died for her, and I'd do it all over again. Everything that's happened to Buffy the last few years, I was there for and it changed me profoundly. Changed me for the better, I recon. I've changed Angel, a lot since the last time you seen me."  
  
Angel clasps his hands between his knees as he rests his head on them, he shakes it "You're still that cocky little bastard though."  
  
"Can't change everything, Peaches. I don't think Buffy would want it any other way. Now that I've explained. What in bleedin' hell did you want to talk about?"  
  
Angel looks up from the floor, looking at him seriously, which looks a lot like he's brooding. He sighs, "Well, Spike, I wanted to ask you how you would feel about working with my crew and me? Now before you start" He pins him with an evil Angelus glare "Let me explain. I figure you've been fighting with Buffy, for a while. You know the game. You aren't gonna go anywhere; you're fighting the good fight. I know that you can fight and that you enjoy it. I figure that we aren't done with the research on just exactly what you are, and knowing you, you'd go out and kill something anyway just because you got bored, so why not make it worth your while and get some cash for it in process? Also I would like you on the team, because for some strange reason that I can't understand the team seems to like you. I think you'll fit right in, even though you get on my last nerve." He says the last with a smug smirk, to rival one of Spikes.  
  
Spike stands stunned, still leaning up against the wall, his arms fall to his sides, and he slowly slumps.  
  
"Damn, Angelus, wasn't expectin' this, not in the least. You offerin' me a job, the worlds endin' again, right?" He shakes his head and smiles down on his grand-sire. "Thought it'd be a cold day in hell, when you. . . hell I don't know what you're bein', but yeah it would be good to get some dosh, for doin' what I like to do. I'm also pretty sure Buffy won't be against it. But I want to talk to her before any decision are made." Shaking his head again, he states "Yeah, I think it could work."  
  
Getting up and walking over to the door to open it, " Why don't you go talk to your Mate, about it?" Angel growls out, not being able to hide the jealously that he has toward Spike.  
  
Spike hears the growling, and snickers "Can't help who she loves, mate. It took her forever to finally get over you. I guess in some way she'll always love you, which I don't like one bit. It doesn't mean she can't love someone else. You're just jealous because it's me and not a complete human. The thing is that I asked to be what she deserves when I went and got the soul. I guess what I am is what she deserves."  
  
"Yeah, I know I left her so that she could have a normal life and be a normal girl, I should have known that she'd never have that so called normalcy. She's not normal, she never will be. I never in a million years thought that she would want anything to do with you."  
  
"Loves a funny thing, Angelus. You should know that by now."  
  
"I remember a not so very stable or sober you sayin' that once."  
  
"It's the truth, mate. I never thought that she'd see me as anything more than the monster, but she finally did and made me the happiest what ever the bloody hell I am on earth. I couldn't love that amazin' woman more than I already do."  
  
Angel looks at Spike in amazement, not believing what he sees. He really does love her more than anything else in the world.  
  
Spike cocks his head to the side, "She's everything I am now, and she's my EVERYTHING. Has been for a very long time, actually I think that she's been my everything since the first time I laid eyes on her. I'll protect her and hers 'til I can't and then I'll protect them even then. No worries mate."  
  
Angel nods his head; he knows that when Spike makes a promise he doesn't go back on it. He can trust him. He seen how he was with Drusilla and from what he can see he ten times worse with Buffy. Knowing that Buffy and her friends are in good hands, he's happy about it. "I know Spike. Now get out there and talk to her, before she gets impatient and barges in here."  
  
Angel finally opens the door and walking out behind Spike, pats him on the back. Smiling, at how well that conversation turned out. At least they didn't try to kill each other. That's a step in the right direction. 


	33. Epilogue

The End and Beginning  
(This is it the end of this part, next up is a POV that goes with this story)  
  
Epilogue  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
The Scooby's and the Fang Gang with their new member are standing outside of the new Wolfram and Hart offices.  
  
"So, Luv, did all the little slayers get off to their destinations?" Spike inquires as he slings a loose arm over Buffy's shoulders.  
  
They had let the other slayers figure out what they wanted to do and go last week, and had started the whole process of sending them where they wanted. It had taken a week, but most of the girls were where they needed to be now, with the exception of a few stragglers.  
  
They stood outside of the R.V. Buffy had bought along with the others, so that they could search for the other slayers that hadn't been found when the spell had been cast. They wanted to find them and tell them what had happened to them. They were getting ready for the search and leaving today.  
  
"Yeah, all of 'em are on their way to their destinations, but Kennedy, Vi, Rona, and a few others, that decided they wanted to stay here and work with you guys, or go with us on our little search." She replies, as she leans into his embrace and looks up into his eyes.  
  
Willow comes bouncing up, "OH, OH Buffy, I found out something about the scythe."  
  
Buffy looks at her bouncy, and exuberant best friend and laughs at her. Calming down she asks "What did you find out, Wills?" still smiling at the way that Willow is acting like her old high school self.  
  
" We can use it to locate the new slayers, if I invoke its power along with a modified locator spell. It's already found one near by."  
  
"How'd you figure that out, Red?" Spike asks, his curiosity piqued at the revelation.  
  
"Well, I was messing around while modifying a locator spell and needed something attached to all the slayers and thought of it. I got the scythe out and really all I had to do was think of the closest slayer, while reciting the spell and of course Kennedy was there and the scythe just sort of glowed and the closer I got to her the scythe glowed brighter. I then thought that maybe I could modify it better to locate slayers that hadn't been found yet, and it led me to the map I had spread out for the spell and it pointed out one that was right here in L.A." Willow explains as hastily as she can, still bouncing in place and smiling all goofy like.  
  
"That's great, Wills. Now it won't take as long as we thought it would to find them all. At least all the ones in the U.S. that is." Buffy exclaims, as she ducks out from under Spikes arm to ferociously hug her best friend.  
  
"Yeah, Red, that's really great. I won't have to be away from Buffy for any longer than I have to." Spike says smiling and grabbing Buffy back into his embrace and kissing the back of her neck.  
  
Willows smiles at them and bounces off to the R.V., she turns around in the door and shouts "Bye, Spike." and enters the vehicle without getting a reply.  
  
He still shouts "C-ya later, Red." To the empty door way.  
  
Buffy turns in his arms, to look him in the face. "I'm gonna miss you so much. I hate that you're not going with us, but I think that you would have been stupid not to take the offer, that Angel gave you."  
  
Fred, Gunn, and Wes walk up behind the couple, as Spike was getting ready to reply. They want to say good-bye to Buffy, now that they've said bye to the rest of her gang.  
  
Fred taps Buffy on the shoulder, her hair falling across her face.  
  
Buffy turns and smiles at the small, shy, and mousy girl, standing in front of her. "Hi, Fred." She says quietly.  
  
Fred smiles back, and puts out her hand for a shake. Buffy takes it and pulls her into a hug. Fred wasn't expecting this reaction, but hugs her back, anyway.  
  
"It was nice to finally meet the Slayer that Angel talked of so much." Fred says, shyly.  
  
Buffy leans in and whispers in her ear, "Keep'em from killing each other."  
  
Fred laughs, "That's quiet a task, you've set upon me it seems." She replies.  
  
"You're not telling me anything I don't already know."  
  
Both girls laugh, at this.  
  
"Good-bye, Buffy. I'll try." Fred says, stepping back to let the others say bye to her.  
  
As Fred steps back, Gunn takes her place in front of Buffy. He shakes hands with Buffy.  
  
"You're pretty tough, for such a small thing." He smiles down as he towers over her.  
  
"Thank you, I think." She retorts, smiling up at the big, black, panther like man.  
  
He leans down and quietly says, " I'll keep him in line for you, while you're away."  
  
"Thanks that' great to know, and also one hell of a task. He tends to find trouble. He can be a handful at times. Good luck." She say, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.  
  
She hears Spike growling behind her.  
  
"Stop that, you big baby. It was just a friendly kiss, nothing to get jealous over."  
  
"Well, Luv, he does look a little like Robin Wood." He points out.  
  
She sighs, heavily " Oh, god, Spike. Don't even start with the whole Robin thing. That was just me being ignorant. You should have figured that out by now."  
  
"Just makin' sure, Pet. I just totally got you, don't want to lose you to another, big, tall, muscular guy." He explains, smirking down at her and raises his scarred eyebrow.  
  
She laughs at him and turns to Wes, hugging him tightly to her. Wes not expecting her to do this reluctantly wraps his arms around her and makes a promise. "I will keep looking for the answers to Spikes dilemma. Rupert will be in touch, if he finds anything while with you, and Willow will be studying the Amulet and the prophecy that is with it. We shall be able to piece all of this together, soon."  
  
Buffy moves back to her position in Spikes arms and says, " Thank you, so much, Wes. It really means a lot that you're willing to put so much into researching Spike."  
  
He smiles and says, "At least I can help you now. Unlike before."  
  
"It's much appreciated, Wes." She says, giving him a peck on the cheek out of gratitude.  
  
"Maybe, we'll have it figured out by the time you return."  
  
She smiles as she tells him bye, and turns back to Spike.  
  
"I guess this is it, baby. God, what am I gonna do not waking up beside you every morning, and not being in your arms every night?"  
  
"I don't know, Luv." He says with disappointment on his face. "Maybe I should give you somethin' to cuddle, while I'm not there."  
  
He reaches into his duster pocket and pulls out a ratty looking stuffed pig.  
  
Buffy's eyes light up, and she grabs the old stuffed animal, cuddling it to her breast. "Oh, my god Spike. It's Mr. Gordo. How'd you get him? I thought he was lost with everything else that got smooshed in Sunnydale."  
  
"Well, Pet, remember when you had that date with wanker Wood?"  
  
"Yeah, you won't let me forget it. You didn't. . . ?"  
  
He looks down at the ground sheepishly, kicking a pebble with his boot. "Well, yeah. I just wanted a piece of you. I figured I'd never have you, so I took a piece. I knew that thing, held something of you and that it held some piece of your heart. I knew that much, 'cause it was always on your bed, snuggled all nice between the pillows. Figured you'd notice that it was gone, but you never said anythin', so I just kept him. When the time come to go fight, I sorta slipped him onto the bus, and hid him."  
  
Looking back up, he sees the tears in her eyes.  
  
As he wipes her tears away, she whispers. "Thank you, Spike. You know I didn't mean to hurt you. I tried to explain, but you went into he whole 'Picket Fence' speech and I just let it slide."  
  
"Yeah, Pet. I know, doesn't mean it hurt any less."  
  
She grabs his shoulders to make him look at her.  
  
"That's over and done, Baby. No more Sunnydale, no need to dwell in the past. Although, I think I already loved you at that time."  
  
He smiles at that omission, and grabs her into a tight embrace. "I knew you did, Luv. I knew from the look in your eyes, when you got me out of that cave, but as always you were in denial of it. You didn't want to admit your feelings to anyone about anything."  
  
"That is sooo true." She says, looking over her shoulder. "I hate to say this, but it looks like everyone is ready to go. I guess I'll see you in a few weeks, Baby. I love you, you know that right?"  
  
"Always, Luv, always and I love you, too, My Goldilocks." He murmurs as he leans down to give her a long and lingering kiss.  
  
Pulling away, she whispers, "I love you, Spike." and walks to the R.V., pausing in the door.  
  
Spike yells, " I love you, Buffy. Be safe, Luv."  
  
She turns around in the door and shouts back at him, "You to, Baby." Then looks up and spots Angel in his office window, looking down on them.  
  
She waves to him, smiles, blows him a friendly kiss, and mouths, "Thank you and watch him." Pointing to her mate.  
  
Spike seen her lips move and read them and shouts, "Hey don't tell Peaches to watch me, he won't leave me the bloody hell alone, if you do."  
  
She laughs and turns to go up the stairs to the inside of their transportation.  
  
Spike watches his mate and her beloved Scoobies roll out of the parking lot, to hunt down more slayers. He smiles as he sees Buffy and Dawn looking out of the back window. They wave and Buffy blows him a kiss, along with her sister "We love you, we'll be back."  
  
He watches the R.V. until even the brake lights can't be seen, and turns to head into his new life and job, Courtesy of a Slayer, a witch, and a souled vampire.  
  
He laughs as he enters the glass doors, and into the buildings lobby. "It's bloody IRONIC," he mumbles, heading to the elevators and to his new office.  
  
The End 


End file.
